El Reflejo de Tu Alma
by Lucinda Price
Summary: —Te diré lo que pasa cuando un cazador se enamora de su presa... ambos mueren— sus ojos aperlados en los que Tenten observaba siempre la luna se entrecerraron amenazantes. Y segundos después la besó. Universo Alterno. NejiTen (principalmente) Un poco de SasuTen.
1. Libertad Robada

Todo apuntaba a que ese día era perfecto, la luz del sol iluminaba el bosque pero no hacía tanto calor como para no disfrutar el exterior, las extensiones de su casa eran abiertas en su totalidad, su manada así disfrutaba de la naturaleza en aquel húmedo prado.

Miró su propio aspecto frente al espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella, lo blanco de la túnica reflejaba la luz del sol tanto que eso la irritó con solo verla, la tela era muy suave, demasiado era hecha a su medida y aún así se sentía tan holgada que inclusive por unos segundos se sintió desnuda.

—Te ves muy linda Tenten— mencionó su amiga detrás de ella, la castaña miró y notó más emoción que en si misma— eres una princesa, eres tan afortunada, todas en la manada quisiéramos estar en tu lugar.

¿Afortunada?, ella no lo sentía así, días atrás intentó sonreír y creerselo pero no lo logró.

Todas en la manada deseaban casarse, todas en la mandada deseaban aparearse con un macho hecho a la medida para ellas, deseaban tener hijos viéndolo como una bendición y lo mejor que les podía pasar.

Pero ella no.

Tenten sólo deseaba libertad, correr por los prados libre de toda obligación, siempre sentía que no estaba hecha para ser encerrada y domesticada.

Pero ella no era como las demás hembras en su manada, ella era especial la hija del macho alfa y por sus venas corría la pureza de la sangre de los lobos, ella no iba a ser entregada a cualquier macho tampoco, Sasuke un lobo con sangre pura como la suya y ella habían sido desde muy pequeños elegidos para contraer matrimonio.

Miró su cuello ahora cubierto por las telas del vestido de ceremonia, ahí se ocultaba la marca de los colmillos de Sasuke que le daba propiedad sobre ella por encima de cualquier macho, el se la había puesto hace cinco años por orden del jefe de la manada, ahora olía a él, la había reclamado mandándole una señal a cualquier macho que se acercara a ella, ella era su propiedad.

Y así Tenten se sintió como un premio que fue ganado por el mejor prospecto para fortalecer a la manada.

—Sasuke no dejará de verte... es decir... ya lo hace, no deja de verte nunca siempre está observandote sin perder detalle— su amiga habló nerviosa.

Tenten lo sabía, sabía la envida que todas las demás hembras de la manada sentían hacia ella, Sasuke era atractivo y muy cotizado con las hembras, pero él la había marcado a ella por encima de todas.

La hembra que menos deseaba estar marcada por él ni por ningún macho.

—Yo...quiero estar sola un momento— mencionó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si, claro, pero recuerda que no debes tardarte mucho, te esperan en la ceremonia— cerró la puerta después de salir por ella.

Tenten miró hacia el bosque, un cosquilleo en su estómago la llevó a transformarse dejando sus ropas holgadas en el suelo, sacudió todo su cuerpo acercandose más al bosque, la madera de la casa crujió cuando sus patas lobunas caminaron sobre ellas, su pelaje completamente castaño brillaba ante la luz del sol, su hocico se alineó hacia arriba formando una sonrisas, miró hacía atrás, aquella habitación con el vestido de ceremonia tirado en el suelo, dejar la manada era lo último que todos deseaban, con los cazadores en los alrededores vagar solo por el bosque era un peligro, pero a Tenten no le importó, sobreviviría si lograba cruzar el sendero hacía las montañas de nieve, viviría su vida como una elección y no encerrada mientras procreaba los hijos poderosos y próximos herederos de la manada.

Dió un impulso con sus patas traseras y las delanteras tocaron primero la tierra húmeda del bosque, corrió alejándose de la manada.

Escuchó gritos y aullidos provenientes de la manada, los reconocía a todos, se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba, corrió más rápido y aprovecho su velocidad que era mayor que cualquier lobo de su familia, claro antes de que el aviso llegará a Sasuke y él pudiera alcanzarla y llevarla de regreso.

Rebasó el límite prohibido para su manada, la propiedad de los cazadores pero no se detuvo por qué si la suerte estaba de su lado ese día no se darían cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, observó con usted ojos castaños la montaña blanca cada vez más cerca de ella.

Libertad.

Sonrió y aceleró el paso, cada vez estaba más cerca de pasar el límite de los cazadores hacía zona neutra.

El sonido de disparo se escuchó con eco en el bosque.

Sintió un ardor en su muslo derecho, observó rápidamente aquel dardo particular que desprendía humo azul en el, su velocidad de redujo pero ella seguía corriendo.

Las montañas de nieve estaba más y más cerca, podía sentir el frío de la nieve en sus patas y su olor húmedo seco característico.

Su vista se nubló y sus patas fallaron, cayó al suelo, con su mirada aún nublada divisó de nuevo las montañas.

Un anhelo vacío.

Una lágrima apareció en sus ojos cuando los cerró, pensó que comparado con ser atrapada por cazadores la vida criando a los hijos de Sasuke no era tan mala.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y está vez observó al cazador, vestido completamente de negro con una especie de arco mecánico en sus manos, Tenten nunca había visto a uno de ellos jamás miró su rostro y se dió cuenta que para ser el monstruo que todos decían que era las facciones de su rostro eran demasiado bellas, le detuvo la mirada, antes de desmayarse la curiosidad entró en Tenten así como también el miedo a ver los ojos del enemigo, parecidos al color perla de la luna llena.

—¡Excelente disparo Neji!— la voz entusiasmada de su compañero que corría para alcanzar al chico— fiuuu que hermoso pelaje café chocolate jamás había visto uno similar, creo que atrapaste a un sangre pura Neji.

Neji observó sin expresión a los ojos del lobo que ya se encontraban cerrados, su compañero tenía razón el pelaje era único en su especie igual que su velocidad lo era.

Sonrió un poco mostrando su entusiasmo.

Al fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado un sangre pura.

* * *

Nueva historia mis queridos lectores aunque si tengo que decirles que es sólo un proyecto espero poder continuarla como es debido, no se preocupen mis demás historias están a salvo no dejaré nada sin terminar:3

Por supuesto que esto es un NejiTen al cien por ciento pero quise incluir un poco de SasuTen para variar las cosas, nunca he escrito nada sobre Sasuke espero no deprimirme y hacerlo bien:D

Déjenme su opinión y leemos en el siguiente capítulo:3


	2. Ojos de Luna

Cuando Tenten despertó y sintió el frío suelo rocoso en todo su cuerpo viendo notando los barrotes frente a ella, supo que ese el estar en su forma humana y estar desnuda era el menor de sus problemas, trató de transformarse de nuevo y no lo logró, no por completo apenas sentía las garras asomándose por sus manos y pies y los colmillos en su boca aún humana, observó a su alrededor y vio los sellos de magia en la entrada de la celda, trató de ponerse de pie pero su muslo derecho todavía actuaba la anestesia del dardo que la había alcanzado.

Maldijo mentalmente, había estado tan cerca de desaparecer de todos sus compromisos y problemas que nisiquiera Sasuke podría encontrar con todo su olor en ella.

Las historias de su manada y de los lobos que eran atrapados por cazadores no eran para nada alentadoras y menos para alguien con sangre pura como ella, si los rumores eran ciertos, si quisieran matarla simplemente no hubiera despertado, para una sangre pura como ella el destino le tenía preparado algo peor, que la matarán sería un acto de piedad de parte de ellos.

Escuchó las botas de cuero negro cuando se acercaban a su celda, si su oído no le fallaba eran dos de ellos.

Se arrinconó a la esquina cubriendo sus pechos y su vientre desnudo abrazándose a si misma sin dejar de observar a los dos cazadores, reconoció de inmediato los últimos ojos que observó al desmayarse.

—Es una chica...— habló primero su captor como si le sorprendiera pero Tenten miró su rostro, no mostraba ni una muestra de que así fuera.

—No te dejes engañar Neji— el acompañante, un poco mayor que el chico según observó a la chica y de inmediato pateó los barrotes de metal, Tenten gruñó y mostró hacia ellos los colmillos afilados— ¿lo ves?, ahí está la bestia dentro de ella, esa apariencia es sólo piel de oveja— suspiró fastidiado— lo sé es muy bonita, pero realmente no te dejes engañar es la primera vez que ves un sangre pura... los de su clase en especial pueden tener este tipo de aura atractiva y seductora, es una trampa, te destrozaría sin pensarlo dos veces— caminó un poco observando más a Tenten con detenimiento.

Y Tenten hizo lo mismo, mostró sus garras en forma de advertencia hacía aquel hombre de cabellos negros y barba, después observó a su captor e hizo lo mismo en advertencia.

—No debería de poder sacar las garras ni colmillos— Neji alzó la ceja viendo a su compañero— la magia de la celda no se lo debería de permitir.

—Si eso sería con uno normal pero en este caso ella tiene el doble sus habilidades en su interior que otros, más rápida y en todos los sentidos más...— el mayor tomó su barbilla sonriendo casi incomodo— "peligrosa" podría ser la palabra, los sellos mágicos retienen su transformación por completo pero si entraras a la misma celda estoy seguro que si te daría pelea— terminó riendo hacía el chico— en fin, darán un buen dinero por ella en el mercado debes decidir en los próximos días un precio, es tu presa después de todo, Neji buen trabajo conseguiste al fin por lo que tanto entrenaste.

El mayor le dio una palmadas en la espalda a Neji antes de irse, una vez sólo el chico volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la chica lobo en la celda, está encerraba los ojos amenazante hacía él con odio y resentimiento en ellos, observó su cabello castaño recordando su pelaje cuando estaba transformada.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia atrás y fue entonces cuando Tenten notó la mochila que él cargaba en su espalda y ahora buscaba algo en el interior, gruñó está vez más fuerte se arrinconó más a la esquina esperando otro dardo fuera lanzado hacía ella.

Neji cerró los ojos suspirando irritado al escuchar el gruñido, en cuando sacó lo que buscaba en la mochila y se agachó colocándolo frente a la celda, Tenten observó con atención y alerta el bulto de lo que parecía ser tela de dos diferentes colores.

Y fue todo Neji no mencionó nada mientras volvió a ponerse de pie mirándola directo a los ojos castaños, Tenten observó en ellos la luna qué tal vez ya no podría volver a ver de nuevo.

—Ropa— señaló inclinando la cabeza ligeramente— espero que te sirva, es caliente, hará frío de noche y no tendrás ningún pelaje que te proteja de el.

La furia de Tenten explotó en un impulso se lanzó hacía las barras de metal de la celda y saco una de sus manos con las garras completamente fuera, Neji retrocedió en el momento justo quedándose a centímetros de ser tocado violentamente por las filosas garras.

—Púdrete— Tenten lanzó después un gruñido mostrando sus afiliados colmillos— Voy a destrozarte en mil pedazos en cuanto salga de aquí, a ti y a todos los de tu especie.

Neji entrecerró los ojos irritado para después empezó a caminar sin decir ni una palabra más.

Tenten siguió viéndolo con la misma furia hasta que desapareció detrás de una puerta que la chica vio muy lejos de su celda.

Se dejó caer minutos después con la mirada baja, sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron, sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el bulto de tela frente a la celda, la tomó en sus manos, todo en ese momento era mejor que estar desnuda.

* * *

—¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!

La mesa de madera fue destrozada en dos haciendo que la mujer hincada frente a él retrocediera de miedo temblando.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto— dijo la mujer llorando pidiendo piedad por su vida ante el jefe de la manada.

—¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que te destroce la garganta!— le gruñó el mayor avanzando amenazante.

La mujer se transformó y salió corriendo hacia el bosque a ocultarse.

—Maldita sea— gruñó mientras volvió a sentarse en su futón tomando un trago más de alcohol.

—Debes calmarte querido yo también estoy preocupada por ella— una mujer de cabellos rubios se colocó en su pecho, él la abrazó sin dejar de beber de su vaso.

— Esos malditos deben de haberla matado ya— sentenció el mayor.

—No es así— una voz masculina entró en el campo de visión del jefe de la manada, un chico de ojos profundos negros y cabello del mismo color— se debieron de dar cuenta al instante— miró sin interés hacia el bosque— el que Tenten es sangre pura, no la matarán tan sencillo, la venderán— apretó los dientes con furia— seguiré su rastro y la traeré de regreso.

—Trae a mi hija de regreso Sasuke y te entregaré el dominio de esta manada inmediatamente— mencionó el jefe con un tono más calmado.

Sasuke se inclinó hacía él en señal de respeto, después avanzó hacía el bosque alejándose de la casa principal, el viento revoloteó sus cabellos negros y su mirada negra siguió el mismo camino que Tenten había seguido, el olor aunque débil ahora se mantenía aun.

Sonrió de lado, realmente iba a disfrutar destrozando a quién se pusiera en medio de Tenten y él, nadie se llevaba algo que le pertenecía sin pagar el precio de morir primero.

Se transformó en el aquel lobo de pelaje completamente negro que los ojos de los cazadores siempre apreciaban antes de no volver a ver la luz del sol de nuevo.


	3. Contrato Mágico

A media noche las botas de cuero resonaron de nuevo entre el pasillo y Tenten la escuchó desde lejos, sin embargo no le importó siguió dando vueltas dentro de la celda, su instinto animal se desató cuando miró con amenaza hacía el chico parado detrás de los barrotes mirándola con detenimiento.

Siguió las vueltas que daba la chica sin dejarlo de ver, se la imaginó a la perfección en su forma lobuna, cuando llegaba a una de las esquinas volteaba todo su cuerpo devolviéndole la mirada en el proceso, no dejaba de verlo, acechando cada movimiento de él, buscando una debilidad.

Ya estaba vestida, los pantalones negros le quedaron a la perfección y la blusa gris holgada totalmente, ella tuvo que hacer una modificación atando un nudo ala altura de su estómago dejando ver un poco de su ombligo.

Observó las manos del chico había un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel con un tono café, Tenten lo olió de inmediato y el estómago le gruñó y su boca se hizo agua por completo, detuvo su caminar sin dejar de ver directamente el paquete.

Carne.

No cualquiera, Tenten juraría que se trataba de la de un conejo.

—Debes tener hambre— la voz de Neji hizo que ella volteara ágilmente dejando de ver el paquete, con ojos furiosos.

Todo era una trampa, seguro la torturaria matandola de hambre.

Tenten gruñó hacía él y siguió dando vueltas dentro de la celda.

La chica observó con atención cada movimiento cuando el cazador se sentó en el suelo frente a su celda, por supuesto calculando la distancia en que Tenten no pudiera herirlo con sus garras.

Colocó rápidamente el paquete de carne centímetros de los barrotes.

—Come— su tono fue en forma de orden, seco y directo.

—¿Me crees estúpida?— Tenten escupió sus palabras acercándose a los barrotes y mirándolo desde arriba con odio mostrando sus colmillos.

—No— la mirada de Neji era tranquila sin provocaciones, cruzó los brazos en su pecho— tranquilízate, no tiene nada peligroso dentro.

—¿Por que debería creerle a una escoria como tú?

—Por que puedo y voy a sacarte de aquí— entrecerró los ojos con seriedad.

—Si claro— Tenten dijo entre risas volvió a dar una vuelta más.

—Según los rumores los sangre pura como tú pueden rastrear cosas que no son perceptibles para los más normales de tu especie— los ojos opalina de Neji seguieron viéndola con seriedad.

Tenten rio.

—¿Por qué no compruebas los rumores tu mismo y me sacas de aquí mientras corres por tu vida a esconderte?— Tenten sacó su garra derecha y sonrió divertida hacía él— Veremos que tan buen cazador eres para ocultar tu rastro antes de que te encuentre y destroce en más pedazos de los que puedas contar.

—Tan bueno que logré atraparte aún con la velocidad a la que ibas— Neji sonrió confiado hacia ella y la sonrisa de Tenten se transformó en furia de nuevo— si me lo preguntas parecía que escapabas con desesperación de algo.

—Cállate basura humana— Tenten gruñó entre las palabras, debía admitir que él también sabía como jugar correctamente las cartas de su juego.

—Te lo diré sin rodeos— Neji dejó de sonreír y volvió a mirarla seriamente— Te necesito para rastrear algo.

—Claro— Tenten rio mientras hizo una pequeña reverencia burlándose— será un placer.

—Estoy hablando en serio— Neji cerró los ojos irritado al ver la respuesta de la chica— quiero hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que crees que yo quisiera obtener de un cazador como tú?— Tenten se sentó frente a él examinando el paquete de carne, él tenía razón no olía nada extraño en el.

—Tu libertad— Neji abrió los ojos sin cambiar su rostro sin expresión y miró a Tenten tomando al fin el paquete abriéndolo observando carne cruda del conejo que él mismo había cazado— te sacaré de aquí y evitaré que te vendan a un extraño que use tu sangre para propósitos que no te agradarían saber.

—Como tú, he escuchado rumores de eso— Tenten embarró su dedo con la sangre fresca del conejo y la saboreó sonriendo hacía él— ¿no te hace algo irónico que mi propio captor quiera liberarme ahora?, es algo cruel para todos si te das cuenta, ¿los demás cazadores no se molestaran contigo?, podrían desterrarte.

—Ese es mi problema no el tuyo— Neji alzó la ceja— necesitaba capturarte primero, no había otra forma de llamar tú atención para hacer este trato, estuve buscando a uno de ustedes por largo tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que me hace tan especial para ti?— Tenten usó una de sus garras para arrancar un pedazo de carne y probar su primer bocado— ¿Qué puedo rastrear para ti cazador estrella?

—Un zorro de nueve colas.

Tenten se atragantó con el segundo pedazo de carne que comía, después de toser un poco miró al chico como si estuviera loco.

—¿Qué?, estás loco, están extintos desde hace años— Tenten frunció el ceño— no existe tal cosa actualmente, los de tu especie los cazaron a todos tal y como lo hacen ahora con nosotros.

—Existe— afirmó el chico rápidamente— yo vi uno una vez y se llevó a mi prima con él, debes rastrearlo y llevarme con ella.

—En ese caso ella debe de estar muerta ya, esas cosas no eran famosas por ser pacíficas— la chica mostró desinterés total.

—Ella está con vida, lo sé— Tenten observó por primera vez al cazador frente a ella tensando todo su cuerpo— es mi prioridad encontrarla.

Tenten comió un poco más de carne mirándo al humano frente a ella con desinterés, cuando terminó el trozo de carne en un solo bocado lamió sus dedos saboreando la sangre en ellos, no fue suficiente se había quedado con hambre.

—Haz un contrato conmigo y después de que me lleves a ella te dejaré libre— Neji dejó de tensarse y se concentro de nuevo en su objetivo frente a él.

—¿Un contrato mágico no es así?

Neji asintió con la cabeza y después habló.

—Eso evitará que cuando te libere salgas corriendo o entierres tus garras en mi en la primera oportunidad

—¿Términos?

Neji la miró con interés, definitivamente aquella mujer lobo era más lista de lo que él pensaba, sonrió casi riendo.

—¿De qué te ríes?, piensas que no se nada de los tratos mágicos acostumbran los de tu especie— Tenten frunció el ceño hacia él, ella sabía lo que un contrato mágico le hacía a las dos personas si una de ellas rompía el trato, les arrebataba la vida, ambas partes debían tener cuidado de no romperlo— pon los términos sobre la mesa primero y así evitarás que yo entierre mis hermosas garras en tí en cuanto tenga la primera oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Me ayudarás a rastrear a ese zorro que me llevará a mi prima, quedarás libre en el momento en que me encuentre con ella, te sacaré de aquí evitando que te vendan y qué te hagan otras cosas peores que eso, protegeré tu espalda y tú la mía en caso de peligro.

—¿Podré transformarme cuando yo lo quiera?

Neji guardó silencio y Tenten lo entendió de inmediato mirándolo enojada.

—No, el contrato es con tu parte humana, el sello del contrato evitará que te tranformes por completo como los sellos de esta celda— Neji cerró los ojos y siguió explicando— lo siento pero en tu forma lobuna liberas más magia de la que yo puedo controlar y podrías romper el contrato, no puedo arriesgar mi seguridad.

Tenten sólo pensó en una cosa y eso fue en los días de luna llena dónde no podía evitar transformarse y disfrutar de sus instintos al máximo, también supo que si no salía de esa celda se perdería más de uno de esos días, aquel contrato era un precio que podía soportar por el tiempo en que le llevará rastrear lo que el cazador pedía.

—Acepto— sonrió hacía él y extendió su mano a través de los barrotes de metal, Neji la miró por unos segundos, una mano humana sin garras que salieran de ella, tan humana como la sonrisa amable que ella le dedicaba.

Neji le dió la mano y liberó la magia para la que estaba entrenado como cazador, en las muñeca de él se formaron cadenas que pasaron por la conexión de la mano de la chica formandolas en la muñeca de ella igual complementándose.

Después ambos se vieron a los ojos el uno al otro, estaba hecho, una conexión los unía y no había vuelta atrás.

Uno protegería la espalda del otro aunque les costará la vida.


	4. Escape Perfecto

Terminó de atar su botas, y de un ligero esfuerzo se levantó, colocó rápidamente su mochila en sus hombros y después en la completa oscuridad de aquella habitación observó todo con atención.

Él jamás había sido alguien que se preocupara por las cosas materiales, hasta ese momento se dió cuenta de que esos cinco años de preparación como cazador, la mitad del tiempo de lo que duraba el entrenamiento de magia y caseria de un humano, sólo tenía una cama y un closet con sólo los cambios de ropa necesarios para una semana, con el color negro en ellas que era el código de vestimenta entre los cazadores.

Cinco años atrás había visto aquellos ojos azules y astutos del zorro que le gruñó segundos antes de llevarse a su prima consigo sin dejar rastro alguno ni siquiera de magia, por lo menos no uno que pudiera rastrear al ser un simple humano, acudió de inmediato a los cazadores y se enteró de los rumores acerca de aquel zorro que nadie podría rastrear poco después otro rumor llegó a él debía buscar un lobo de sangre pura para alcanzar su objetivo los únicos en su tipo capaces de rastrear ese tipo de cosas, no fue fácil ya que esta raza era extremadamente difícil de cazar sin embargo para un genio como él que se entrena específicamente para eso, al final cumplió su objetivo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él observando el largo pasillo a su alrededor, casi todos los cazadores permanecían dormidos a media noche, debía tener cuidado ya que unos cuantos estaban todavía rondando las instalaciones.

Caminó por el pasillo y en una de las habitaciones escuchó gemidos de una mujer, los ignoró, los cazadores eran dados a eso, sin familia salían a la aldea a buscar un poco de diversión y la traían consigo, claro que antes de que se reportaran con sus superiores en las mañanas ellos debieron de haberse despedido de ellas.

Bajó las escaleras empujando al final la puerta de metal, las celdas especiales para presas estaban ante el, claro que todas estaban vacías, los lobos que eran cazados no duraban mucho tiempo antes de que los vendieran o matarán para vender su sangre y pelaje.

Se dirigió a la única celda con alguien en ella, observó a la chica recargada en una de las paredes volteando a verlo con aburrimiento.

—Pensé que no vendrías cazador estrella— Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras se ponía de pie.

Neji sacó de su mochila una tela y una peluca color negro.

—Toma ponte esto— dijo mientras se las dió y giró a abrir la puerta de la celda.

Tenten vió con curiosidad la capa negra y se la puso, y después miró con suma curiosidad lo que parecían hilos y hilos de cabello falso que se unían pero por más que la movía no encontró forma.

Cuando Neji abrió la celda la observó con atención y alzó la ceja.

—¿Qué esperas?, pontela— mencionó irritado cruzando los brazos, debían darse prisa.

—¿Dónde va esta cosa?— le cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Deja de perder el tiempo— entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

—Recuerda que vivo aislada en el bosque con mi manada, no estoy acostumbrada a las cosas extrañas de los humanos

Neji le quitó de sus manos la peluca de color negro y acercó sus manos a ella, Tenten retrocedió.

— Aléjate de mí, ¿qué demonios haces?, no me toques— frunció el ceño hacia él enojada.

—Va en tu cabeza— se acercó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera protestar de nuevo poniéndosela, después tomó la capucha de su capa y se la puso encima.

Fue la primera vez que Tenten estaba tan cerca de un humano como para olerlo y verlo con detenimiento aunque solo fueron unos segundos, se preguntó si todos los humanos eran igual de atractivos en olor y aspecto que aquel cazador.

—Bien ahora vayamonos de aquí— Neji se aproximó a la puerta de su celda y la cerró sin hacer tanto ruido y caminó hacía la entrada.

Tenten miró y tomó entre sus dedos los hilos de cabello que ahora colgaban de ella, eso y la capucha se encargaban de ocultar bien su cabello castaño y la mitad de su rostro.

Siguió a Neji y lo vió asomándose viendo de un lado a otro.

—Está despejado, vamos— ordenó mientras salían por la puerta de metal.

De inmediato vió al cazador bajando todo su cuerpo frente a ella de espaldas apoyándose sólo en una rodilla y su pierna.

—Sube— le ordenó viéndola de reojo haciéndole una seña con sus manos al revés.

—¿Acaso estás loco?— Tenten dijo alarmada susurrando— si nos atrapan no podrás correr lo suficientemente rápido si me cargas, debe de ser al revés, soy más veloz.

—Guarda silencio, no es para correr, no ahora, es zona peligrosa— Neji frunció el ceño hacia ella, se acaba de dar cuenta de lo testaruda que era ella— no me hagas perder el tiempo y sube ahora.

Aún con la mueca de incómodidad subió a la espalda de Neji y él se levantó y empezó a caminar, Tenten observó el campamento de los cazadores con atención, casas enormes a su alrededor y antorchas rodeándolo, los pasos de Neji eran tranquilos pero no tan lentos.

—Baja la cabeza, no dejes que vean tu rostro o nos atraparán— le ordenó al ver a la chica apreciar todo a su alrededor siendo descuidada con aquel detalle.

—Lo siento— susurro ella en su espalda apenada, colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Neji ocultandola.

Casi a salvó Neji visualizó la salida del campamento hacía la aldea más cercana, apresuró el paso un poco más.

—¡Hey!— los dos se tensaron, Neji se detuvo en seco y Tenten se preparó para sacar sus garras y atacar como su instinto se lo indicaba— Neji-senpai, espere.

Neji se dió la vuelta notando a uno de sus compañeros cazadores, su rostro era tranquilo aunque sabía que si lo atrapaban aquello sería el fin y nunca más volvería a ver a su prima.

—¿No deberías de estar en cama Konohamaru?— cuestionó hacia el cazador novato unos años menor que él alzando la ceja.

—Lo sé para allá iba pero...— el chico se rascó la cabeza incómodo— mi compañero del cuarto de al lado y su... compañia de esta noche... me despertaron... salí a dar una vuelta a la aldea vengo de regreso, y entonces lo ví en verdad eres asombroso no tuve tiempo de felicitarlo por aquella cazeria todo el campamento habla sobre usted, desde hace muchos años nadie había conseguido a un sangre pura.

—Gracias pero no es necesario— mencionó el ojiperla— tengo que irme, ve a dormir.

El menor sonrió asistiendo con un poco de pena, de inmediato notó a la persona que Neji cargaba a espaldas.

—¿Ah?, Neji-senpai ¿también consiguió compañía esta noche?— se inclinó un poco viendo el cabello negro que sobre salía de lo que parecía ser una mujer cuando Neji lo notó se aproximo a cubrirla dejándola fuera de su vista— en la primera vez que veo que usted... es decir... perdone mi imprudencia es que me sorprende—volvio a rascarse la cabeza incómodo— ¿por qué la carga?, ¿está dormida?— el chico se sonrojó al preguntar aquello, imaginandose cosas.

— Bebió algo de alcohol— Neji suspiró irritado— la llevo a la aldea, no puede quedarse, son las reglas.

—Ah sí lo entiendo... ya quiero tener edad para eso— le sonrió aún con las mejillas sonrojadas— cuando pasé me agradaría demasiado que usted me aconsejara sobre chicas... que tenga una linda noche Neji-senpai.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y observó al menor alejándose asegurándose de que había desaparecido continuó su camino apresurando el paso.

Entraron al bosque y cuando Neji considero estar lo suficientemente lejos bajó a Tenten, observó por última vez el campamento de los cazadores con detenimiento.

—Vaya ese plan fue casual e inteligente al mismo tiempo, aquel mocoso no se iba hacía demasiadas preguntas estaba apunto de callarlo rasgando su garganta— Tenten sonrió hacía él pero él sólo entrecerró los ojos molesto— era broma relájate, ¿y bien ahora que sigue?

Neji se aproximó a sacar algo de su mochila y lo extendió hacía ella.

—Es de ella— observó entré sus manos la bufanda que su prima siempre vestía— Guíame a mí prima ahora.

Tenten abrió los ojos viendo el tejido frente a ella y en seguida río divertida.

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad?— ella río un poco más de manera irónica— te haces llamar cazador y no conoces acerca de los zorros de nueve colas.

—Sé que son de difícil rastreo pero había quedado claro que para eso estás aquí.

Tenten volvió a reír y Neji se irritó un poco más.

—Escucha con atención "Neji-senpai"— dijo en tono burlón hacía él divirtiéndose— ningúna prenda de ella servirá para llevarnos directo a dónde está, suponiendo que esta viva— Tenten desvío la mirada desinteresada sabiendo que el cazador se había tensado de nuevo al mencionar aquello, por dentro se divertía sabiendolo — por la sencilla razón de que no la buscamos a ella, él le ocultó todo su rastro con su propia magia, tienen la característica de ser muy territoriales más que nosotros si lo comparas, nosotros seguimos conservando nuestro propio olor aunque fuera un poco incluso después de aparearnos, si se la llevó con él fue con la creencia de que le pertenecía totalmente así que el olor de ella desapareció en ese preciso momento por qué la cubrió con toda su magia para hacerlo, por otro lado si conservas algo de él... eso podría ayudar más que tú patética prenda.

—Maldita sea— Neji lanzó un bufido molesto y le dió la espalda a Tenten apretando la bufanda entre sus manos, se sentía patético al haberse ilusionado con aquello.

Tenía la oportunidad y todo llevaba a pistas falsas como siempre había sido, pistas falsas puestas por aquel zorro.

Tenten olió la frustración del cazador en ese momento, cuando hizo el trato vió al cazador tan seguro de si que por eso decidió aceptar, pensaba que tenía por lo menos una pista de aquel zorro, después observó la luna en su punto alto a media noche encontrándose en su cuarto creciente y ella sin poder transformarse.

—Te diré algo, llévame al lugar donde desapareció junto a ella— Tenten suspiró cansada— veremos si algo de magia quedó en el, así aunque sea una pizca podré identificar su magia.

—No puedo llevarte ahí— mencionó inmediatamente— ese lugar ya no existe.

—¿Qué?, deja de decir estupideces, estás hablando de que hiciste con contrato conmigo con un objetivo del cual no tienes ni siquiera pista de dónde está— Tenten apretó los dientes sintiendo sus colmillos salir— genial, absolutamente genial, estoy atrapada para siempre con un asqueroso humano junto a mí todo el tiempo.

—Si no puedes rastrear con algo de ella— volteó hacia ella, los ojos de luna se iluminaron en la oscuridad y a Tenten le sorprendió jamás había visto algo igual, no parecía humano en ese momento— conseguiré algo de los de su especie para que lo rastrees, ¿Eso te será suficiente?

—Mmm si considerando que están casi extintos y es el único en esta montaña será más que suficiente— Tenten sonrió, al fin el humano frente a ella decía algo lógico.

—Bien, andando— empezó a caminar.

—¿Puedo correr?— mostró una sonrisa emocionada.

—No.

—¿Eeeh?— Tenten hizo un puchero mirando enojada hacía la espalda del chico— no iré tan rápido lo prometo, me detendré más adelante y podrás alcanzarme.

—No sabes hacía donde vamos, tenemos que ir juntos, es peligroso si alguien te ve con esa velocidad llamarás la atención y volverán a cazarte.

Tenten aumentó su puchero solo para darse cuenta de que él tenía razón.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—Más al norte, a dos aldeas de aquí en adelante, cerca de la montaña de nieve nos tomará toda la media noche y todo el día de mañana— señaló Neji sin mirarla.

Tenten suspiró cansada, más que nada en el mundo, odiaba caminar en su forma humana.


	5. Lo llamado hogar

_Un niño sollozaba a mitad del bosque._

 _Herido de pies a cabeza, rasguños y suciedad en todo su cuerpo, sus manos limpiaban las lágrimas que salían pero no era suficiente salían más y más, él no podía detenerlas._

 _Sintió un húmedo toque en su mejilla, tan fuerte que lo derribo de lado, el niño retrocedió de inmediato para darse cuenta de que había sido una lamida, una lamida del pequeño lobo de pelaje castaño frente a él, lo miraba con curiosidad inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Sasuke vió su propio reflejo en sus ojos castaños._

 _Supo dos cosas, aquel lobo era hembra y ella sabía a la perfección que él era en realidad._

 _Igual que ella._

 _Sasuke no se había transformado en más días de lo que pudo contar, había sido la última orden de su madre que dió la vida para salvarlo del ataque de los cazadores a su manada de sangre pura, él fue el único sobreviviente, ahora vagaba solo en el bosque, su madre le dijo que buscará a otros como él pero después de días no encontró a ninguna una manada cercana._

 _Aquella pequeña loba pareció sonreírle con las líneas de su hocico, moviendo las orejas ligeramente escuchando al mismo tiempo cosas a su alrededor._

 _Sasuke se levantó sin parar de mirarla._

 _—Tú... eres como yo, ¿no es así?— El chico cuestionó de inmediato, ya no lloraba._

 _La pequeña loba inclinó la cabeza sin entender._

 _—Tú sangre no está mezclada con la de ningún otro tipo, es pura ¿no es así?— Sasuke se aproximó a explicarle— como la mía..._

 _La loba de pelaje castaño se puso tensa y empezó a gruñir hacía la la izquierda de donde estaban, un hombre de barba y un cigarrillo en su boca apareció sonriendo hacía ellos._

 _—Vaya que tenemos aquí— miró hacía la loba— que hermoso pelaje es el que tienes._

 _El cazador se acercó rápido y antes de que la loba pudiera soltar la mordida la tomó por detrás del cuello, levantandolas y aunque ella forcejeaba estaba a su merced._

 _—Qué desperdicio será sacarte la sangre— sonrió complacido hacía ella— dejaré que crezcas un poco más así podré sacarte más._

 _—¡Oye suéltala ahora!— Sasuke lo miró con odio._

 _—Hey niño retrocede, estas cosas son peligrosas por eso hay que cazarlas, debe de haber estado apunto de comerte— le miró sin interés tirando su cigarrillo hacía él y aplastandolo poco después— ve a jugar a otro lado._

 _Sasuke odiaba a los humanos, los odiaba por arrebatarle lo más preciado que tenía, jamás los perdonaría, jamás dejaría desvanecer ese odio que lo abrazaba por dentro y se hacía parte de él, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos dentro de su boca y de la rabia salió a relucir sus garras._

 _—¿Qué demonios?... eres uno de ellos...— mencionó irritado el hombre mientras buscaba algo en su pantalón el niño supuso que su arma._

 _Pero no le dió tiempo cuando Sasuke se transformó por completo y lo atacó._

 _La loba de pelaje castaño cayó al suelo había sido soltada por el cazador, se apartó y decidió correr por su vida, pero se detuvo viendo al pequeño lobo de pelaje completamente negros que atacaba al cazador en su cuello dejándolo inmóvil e inerte el suelo, cosa que sólo hacían lobos más grandes que ella._

 _Miró con atención a aquél lobo y su expresión de furia sin ser contenida que salía de sus colmillos y garras ambos tensos aún._

 _Su hocico machado de sangre de aquel cazador._

 _La niña observó los ojos negros como la noche antes de que se transformará de nuevo en aquel niño de cabellos negros, la furia había desaparecido y observó sus manos llenas de sangre y desvío la mirada apretando los puños contra el suelo levantando un poco de tierra, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas._

 _Él no quería convertirse en un asesino, los humanos lo habían obligado a serlo._

 _De nuevo sintió un toque en su mejilla pero esta vez no húmedo si no de una mano, observó con atención como una niña de cabellos castaños y dos chonguitos qué ataban sus cabellos apareció frente a él._

 _Después tomándolo por sorpresa lo abrazó del cuello._

 _—Gracias— la voz de la niña le pareció dulce como la de su madre— vayamos a casa, ¿quieres?_

 _El pequeño Sasuke derramó lágrimas de nuevo, dentro de él la palabra hogar de nuevo resonaban en su mente dándole tranquilidad._

Entrecerró los ojos analizando desde aquel montículo de tierra alta aquel campamento de cazadores, todos se veían como aquella escoria a la que quería separarles la cabeza del cuerpo uno por uno disfrutandolo.

La olió, quizás estaba encerrada en aquel edificio sin ventanas y una puerta de metal y por eso su olor era leve.

Minutos después observó cómo los cazadores estaban alarmados por alguna razón, los vió ir y venir de adentro hacia afuera reportándose a un humano en el centro del campamento él cual sólo asentía con seriedad.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más, y escuchó lo que decían mientras sus garras salían con furia.

Se la habían llevado de ahí, uno de ellos los había traicionado llevándose a la sangre pura con él.

Observó de nuevo como los cazadores golpeaban a un niño para sacarle información sobre lo que había visto, escuchó de nuevo pero nada era relevante en su confesión.

Sasuke dió la vuelta y olfateo a sus alrededores, entonces lo notó, aquel hilo de olor de ella combinados ahora con un poco del suyo, apretó los puños, el olor de apareamiento había desaparecido un poco al no estar junto con ella, la furia nació cuando sintió el olor del macho humano que se la había llevado, ahora se mezclaba con el de ella.

Camino agradeciendo que Tenten fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de aquel campamento de cazadores en el que sólo le esperaba cosas horribles vendida al mejor postor, además de que él no se pondría en riesgo entrando ahí para rescatarla, aunque le habria agradado destrozar a todos los cazadores que pudiera al final el número lo alcanzaría y los dos estarían en una celda esperando a ser vendidos.

Sintió lastima por el cazador que se la había llevado con él, no iba a detenerse en destrozarlo en mil pedazos en cuanto lo viera.

Sasuke había aprendido a que Tenten era de él desde que se conocieron, la había defendido sin dudarlo, años después de ser aceptado por la manada, él lo hizo oficial, ella era perfecta para formar a su manada de sangre pura de nuevo.

Por que sin Tenten aquella palabra hogar qué se formó en su mente cuando la conoció, al final de todo no tenía ningún sentido.


	6. Costumbres Humanas

Resistió muchas veces la tentación de correr lo más lejos que podía aunque fuera en sus patéticas piernas humanas alcanzaría una velocidad casi igual a la de su transformación.

Tenten se dió cuenta de muchas cosas acerca del humano al que acompañaba, nunca había convivido con uno pero contrario a lo que le decían parecían que no hablaban mucho y siempre estaban de mal humor, la castaña pensó que tal vez necesitaban la excitación del correr de manera rápida como los de su especie. De igual manera se dió cuenta de que él dormía más que ella y si ella sentía cansancio por caminar en su forma humana pero las dos paradas que hicieron para descansar por la noche Tenten se recuperó después de unos momentos y no durmió casi.

Fue en la noche casi madrugada en que lo vio profundamente dormido en que la curiosidad entró por completo en ella, él estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol y ella se acercó sigilosamente para no despertarlo, olió rápidamente de nuevo aquel olor a metal de sus armas con él, se sentó frente a él sin hacer casi ruido y sintió un olor más, era leve Tenten se imaginó un campo de flores, inclinó la cabeza viendo la expresión tranquila de aquel macho humano, observó cómo su respiración subía y por un momento antes de bajar parecía haber desaparecido.

Volvió al rostro donde los ojos de color luna estaban cerrados, su mirada se detuvo con curiosidad en algo que apenas había notado y puesto su atención, el cazador siempre llevaba una venda en su frente, Tenten entrecerró los ojos bajando la mirada extrañada tratando de recordar, aquellos otros humanos no parecían llevar algo parecido, pensó en qué tal vez él en especial trataba de ocultar algo bajo esa venda.

Tenten sonrió mirándolo de nuevo, desde pequeña siempre se había dejado llevar por su curiosidad y eso a veces la metía en problemas, todos en la manada siempre solían regañarla por eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces extendió su mano derecha inclinando totalmente todo su cuerpo con ella con dirección hacía la venda en la frente del chico.

Los ojos aperlados se abrieron de inmediato y la reacción de Neji fue digna de cualquier cazador, sacó de su bolsillo más próximo un pequeño cuchillo y lo llevó hacía el cuello de la chica lobo frente a él, ella se detuvo en seco mirándolo con curiosidad.

Los dos sabía que que ninguno podía hacer daño al otro sin matarse mutuamente en el proceso, pero Neji no supo que era ella hasta que ya tenía el cuchillo listo para atacar su garganta, entrecerró los ojos molesto.

-¿Qué demonios hacías?- no había retirado el cuchillo todavía.

-Perdón por despertarte- Tenten se separó sin expresión alguna como si lo que estuviese apunto de hacer no hubiera sido nada de valor, puso sus dos manos sobre las piernas dobladas sobre las que se había sentado después de separarse de él- siento mi comportamiento, es la primera vez para mí tan cerca de un humano, aunque seas un cazador no dejas de serlo.

Neji bajó el cuchillo guardandolo, cerró los ojos suspirando irritado, lo único que había visto en sus sueños fue que aquella mano que trataba de alcanzarlo era una garra afilada.

-¿Qué hay detrás de la venda en tu frente?- Tenten le sonrió un poco- ¿otros humanos también la tienen?, por qué no recuerdo haberla visto en aquellos otros cazadores.

Neji abrió ligeramente los ojos después volvió a entrecerrarlos con disgusto.

-No- Neji se levantó viendo que había amanecido un poco- sólo yo.

Tenten lo miró desde abajo pensativa en lo que exactamente a qué se refería eso.

-¿Qué hacías despierta tan temprano?, ¿acaso no duermes?- frunció el ceño hacía ella viendo cómo ella se levantaba y sacudía la tierra de sus ropas.

-Sólo lo que necesito- le volvió a sonreír divertida- por otro lado ustedes duermen mucho, los rumores son ciertos los cuerpos humanos son tan delicados, que perdida de tiempo si no durmieras tanto ya hubiéramos llegado.

Neji no contestó simplemente empezó a caminar y Tenten lo siguió.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto de nuevo Tenten mirando con incomodidad hacía sus piernas humanas y el terreno que pisaba descalza.

-Medio día.

Tenten suspiró molesta de nuevo, siguieron caminando en silencio por horas y horas.

Hasta que olió diferentes cosas combinadas tantas que describirlas una por una no podía identificar al cien por ciento todas por qué su olor no lo reconocía.

Humanos, muchos de ellos, observó a distancia como había una aglomeración de ellos.

Observó casas pequeñas y grandes, admiró totalmente sorprendida, sonrió poco a poco del entusiasmo aquello era inimaginable, estaba entre tantos humanos y ninguno de ellos intentaba cazarla por que creían que era uno de ellos.

-Esto... ¡es tan genial!- exclamó oliendo comida de diferentes grupos de humanos detrás de mesas de madera y otros materiales.

-No te alejes de mi- le señaló Neji de inmediato viéndola de reojo.

Pero Tenten lo ignoró dejándose llevar por la emoción se detuvo en uno de esos puestos atónita de lo que vio.

Frascos de cristal con un líquido rojizo en ellos, reconoció algunos de animales salvajes en el bosque pero entonces reconoció otros más que olían extrañamente familiar.

-Sangre de lobo querida niña- Tenten observó con la misma expresión a la humana ya anciana frente a ella- de la mejor calidad, todas son mestizas pero puedes pedir por encargo sangre pura, aunque te costará un poco más.

Tenten no dijo nada volteó a ver de nuevo los frascos, se imaginó a los de su misma especie sufriendo.

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿Quieres llevártela?- la mujer le sonrió.

-¿Qué?, ¿puedo llevármela? ¿en serio?- Tenten sonrió un poco sorprendida.

-Claro.

-En ese caso la quiero toda- Tenten bajó la mirada, si se la llevaba así evitaría que los humanos la usarán para sus propios propósitos, honraría a sus compañeros caídos.

-Excelente, ¿cómo me dará el dinero?- la mujer sonrió entusiasmada.

-Di...¿dinero?- Tenten la miró sin entender aquella palabra, sintió una fuerte presión en su antebrazo derecho, cuando volteó a ver a Neji este la veía enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir?, no te alejes de mí- entrecerró los ojos hacía ella.

-¿Va a llevarse la mercancía o no señorita?

Neji de inmediato vió a la señora que fruncía el ceño hacía ellos.

-Disculpenos, fue un malentendido- y así de fácil Neji se la llevó arrastrando de ahí, Tenten observó cómo la humana le dedicó una mirada molesta.

-Oye, espera déjame ir- Tenten forcejeo intentando soltarse de Neji, la soltó antes de que lo hiciera y observó cómo el chico acercó a ella y habló en voz baja.

-No estamos aquí para jugar- Neji siguió caminando y Tenten lo siguió con un poco de molestia observando de reojo varios puestos con diferentes cosas en ellos.

-No estaba jugando, tenían sangre de lobo mestizo en frascos de vidrio, me ofreció llevármelo, claro que lo quería hacer, mejor eso a que un humano lo ocupe en sus tonterías sin sentido- vio cómo Neji volteó hacia ella y cubrió su boca por completo.

-Guarda silencio- Neji miró hacia al rededor, se alivió sabiendo nadie había escuchado- es peligroso, sígueme.

Tenten resopló obedeciendo, llegaron a una parte más alejada ya sin humanos.

-¿Qué demonios hacías?, eso fue peligroso, ¿acaso quieres que descubran lo que eres?- Neji le dijo entre dientes y con un tono no tan alto acercándose a ella, no quería llamar la atención- esa sangre no era gratis para que sólo te la llevarás cuando quisieras... no todos los humanos te perdonarán la vida como lo hice yo.

\- Perdoname por querer llevarme la sangre de mi propia especie, la cual ustedes cazan...¿para qué exactamente?- Tenten hizo una pausa rodando los ojos- a sí ya lo recuerdo, según rumores... después de colgarnos como trofeo en una pared la beben para curar sus heridas que se ocasionaron cazandonos, como si fuera su recompensa.

-El mundo es un lugar cruel, eso todos lo sabemos pero así funcionan las cosas- le contestó de inmediato- ahora guarda silencio antes de que te hagan algo peor a ti.

Tenten bajó la mirada, él tenía razón había sido descuidada.

-Lo siento... es sólo que... pensé que podría darles un final mejor que eso...- Tenten cerró los ojos dolida.

Neji vio su dolor, lo sintió, por lo contrario a lo que a un cazador le decían en sus enseñanzas básicas aquella mujer lobo frente a él no parecía ser ningúna asesina sin piedad.

-Lo siento- Tenten lo vió directo a los ojos y el correspondió sin expresión alguna- si te sirve de consuelo yo nunca quise convertirme en un cazador... fue necesario para poder salvar a mi prima... aparte de tí nunca cacé a ninguno de ustedes antes, no es de mi gusto está patética guerra entre especies...

Neji se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando, después de abrir los ojos sorprendida Tenten sonrió mirando de lado, siguió a Neji.

Entraron a una de las casas y Tenten observó humanos por todas partes, sentados en grupos de dos y a veces de cuatro, el olor a alcohol inundó sus sentidos Neji se detuvo en una de las mesas vacías, de su mochila saco algo y Tenten miró con atención y curiosidad, tomo aquel papel verde que el chico le daba.

\- Quédate aquí, no hables con nadie, volveré en un momento pide una bebida- le ordenó sin sentarse.

-amm si, ¿qué es esto?- señaló el papel en sus manos.

-Dinero, se intercambia por cosas- suspiró irritado de tener que explicar algo tan tonto- esto es lo que te pedían a cambio de la sangre, ¿de qué clase de cueva saliste?

-Perdón, no conozco todas sus costumbres- Tenten rio nerviosa- de donde vengo solemos intercambiar cosas con cosas, creo que es más práctico, ¿no lo crees?

Y Tenten sonrió algo traviesa hacía él, el chico entrecerró los ojos entendiendo que ella se burlaba y se marchó.

Tenten miró hacía su alrededor y cuando un humano se acercó a ella, hizo lo que Neji dijo, pidió una bebida, y cuando le preguntaron por cuál sólo extendió el papel que el chico le dió diciendo que la que fuera acambio de el dinero, el humano la miró con incomodidad pero al final se fue y le trajo a Tenten una bebida roja, la chica olió los arándanos en ella, observó a su alrededor y algo le llamó totalmente su atención, dos humanos alzaban una especie de dardo hacía un círculo marcado por varios circulos en su interior, sonrió después de beber un poco de su jugo de arándano, quería intentarlo parecía divertido.

Neji se acercó a la barra del bar, una mujer de cabellos negros lo miró de inmediato sonriendole.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar cariño?- los cabellos negros y en rizos bajaban por los dos lados de cada hombro cayendo a la altura de sus pechos descubiertos para llamar la atención de sus clientes.

\- Busco al cazador Asuma Sarutobi, sé que frecuentaba este lugar- menciono con seriedad.

-Si yo te dijera cada uno de los hombres que frecuenta este bar buscándolo no hubieras preguntado tan directo cariño.

\- Entiendo- entrecerró los ojos hacía ella- ¿cuál es el precio por la información?

Una de las manos de la chica se deslizó por la de Neji tocandola con delicadeza le sonrió con seducción.

-Por desgracia esa información me pone en riesgo, cosa que el dinero no puede cubrir los daños - observó de arriba a bajo a Neji rápidamente- sin embargo... no muchos jóvenes apuestos como tu solicitan esa información, así que haré una excepción...

Neji cerró los ojos molesto, supo a la perfección lo que quería de él a cambio de la información del que podía ayudarlo a encontrar a su prima.

-Bien- apretó los dientes enojado.

Siguió a la mujer a una puerta trasera detrás de la barra.

Tenten descubrió que aquel "juego" al que los humanos en ese lugar era más divertido de lo que ella habría imaginado, y lo mejor de todo era que parecía que era buena, con su visión ágil lograba siempre dar exactamente en el punto del medio recibiendo varias ovaciones de los humanos qué también jugaban por turnos después de ella.

Regresó entusiasmada a terminar su segundo jugo de arándano que según el humano al que le dio el papel también entraba en el intercambio.

Poco después observó a Neji sentándose frente a ella pidiendo lo que parecía era agua.

-Tenemos lo que necesitamos de aqui, seguiremos nuestro camino- el chico se limitó a beber su agua.

Y Tenten no paró de verlo con los ojos abiertos mientras lo hacía, él sintió la mirada y alzó las cejas hacía ella molesto.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó rápidamente.

-Hueles... diferente...- Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo cómo Tenten volteaba a ver con la misma expresión por detrás de él, hacía la barra del bar, su nariz se movió- tu olor...- arrugó el rostro sin entender- el de aquella chica... están ligeramente mezclados... más el tuyo con el de ella...

Neji casi se atragantó con el agua y cerró los ojos arrugando sus facciones.

-Eso ya no importa

-Acaso tú... ¿te apareaste con ella no es así?- Tenten se sonrojó un poco aún con los ojos abiertos sorprendida.

\- Necesitaba localizar a alguien importante para ir a nuestro objetivo- Neji desvío su mirada molesto, el sexo casual no era algo que le importará del todo pero como cualquier otro hombre lo disfrutaba- sólo aceptó eso como intercambio.

Tenten le frunció el ceño.

-Genial, ¿ahora la llevaremos con nosotros?- Tenten dió molesta un último trago a su bebida- oye pudiste hacerlo en otro momento, pensé que necesitábamos con urgencia terminar con esto, esto sólo nos atrasara.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- cuando por fin miró a Tenten comprendió que la chica no entendía del todo aquello.

-Hablo de qué decidiste empezar una manada de humanos con ella al aparearte- Tenten le miró con curiosidad- ¿acaso piensas regresar ya cuando tus hijos nazcan?, oye otro macho podría venir y quitarte a tu pareja.

-No somos como ustedes- Neji dejó de verla y se tomó el resto de su agua- no sé de qué estás hablando, no la llevaremos con nosotros, ni siquiera la conozco.

-¿Ah?, ¿por qué aparearte sin marcarla como tuya?, ustedes si que son extraños- la chica recargó su mentón sobre su mano haciendo un puchero tratando de comprender aquello.

-En primer lugar deja de usar esa palabra "aparearse"- él volvió a suspirar molesto- en segundo estas cosas son más normales de lo que crees, no solemos marcar a alguien como tú dices, ella quería eso a cambio de información y yo se lo di, y aunque hay personas que hacen esto por gusto lo mío no fue así.

Neji se sorprendió de que Tenten mostrará una sonrisa entusiasmada en respuesta.

-Me estás diciendo que... ¿pueden aparearse con alguien que no conocen sólo por diversión?- sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción- ¿que después de hacerlo no es necesario quedarse juntos y tener crías?... eso es asombroso... ¡yo quiero intentarlo!

Neji no pudo detener la velocidad con la que Tenten se levantó y fue con los hombres que jugaban tiro al blanco.

-Oye- Tenten tocó el hombro de uno de ellos qué volteó de inmediato, ella sonrió amablemente- ¿quieres aparearte conmigo?

El hombre frente a ella quedó atónito y después sonrió, antes de que le pudiera responder Neji jaló de la chica del brazo de inmediato sacándola de aquel bar, una vez a fuera Tenten le miró enojada.

-Oye, ¿qué haces?, tú ya te divertiste ahora me toca a mí, déjame intentarlo- Tenten sonrió volviendo todo su cuerpo para entrar de nuevo al bar- no tardaré nada te lo prometo.

Volvió a tomarla del brazo deteniéndola por completo.

-Olvidas un pequeño detalle que seguro notarán de inmediato- Neji sonrió hacía ella mostrando su mano simulando una garra con ella, dejó de sonreír y le miró seriamente- ahora deja de agotar mi paciencia y concéntrate en la situación, cuando seas libre de este contrato podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-Empezaba a sonar divertido- Tenten hizo un puchero con la boca desanimada.

-Creeme, no me divertí para nada- le dió la espalda- vamos, iremos hacía un poco más al norte, debemos buscar a alguien.

-Bien- Tenten volvió a sonreír hacía él, pensando en todo lo interesante que los humanos eran y sobre todo lo más interesante para ella era el que estaba siempre a su lado.


	7. Amable Sonrisa

Su mirada se agilizó en cuanto vió lo que buscaba, apenas se notaba entre el pastizal del bosque pero ahí era donde se encontraba de cuclillas sacando sus garras y dientes.

Claro que había sido más sencillo en su forma lobuna pero por ahora su velocidad y sigilo era lo único con lo que contaba.

En cuanto el conejo se mostró inmóvil moviendo sus orejas hacia los lados Tenten se abalanzó a él, lucho por unos segundos antes de que Tenten enterrará sus colmillos en el pequeño cuello y la sangre saliera manchandole toda la cara y las manos.

—¿Terminaste?

La voz de Neji le hizo voltear y sonreír aún con toda esa sangre en su rostro.

—Si, gracias por dejarme cazarlo— dejó de mirar al chico mientras quitó el pelaje del conejo con sus garras.

Neji simplemente la observó sin perder detalle, si no hubiera sido por sus años de entrenamiento en los que había visto cosas peores que esas habría vomitado sin más o por lo menos sentirse asqueado por el resto del día. Sabía lo letal que ella podría llegar a ser, incluso con sus armas ella podría dejarlo inmóvil como aquel conejo, ese pensamiento lo molestó, si ella era letal, ¿un zorro de nueve colas sería el doble de eso?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto pensando en su prima Hinata, debía apresurase por qué si ella estaba con vida debía de estar siendo torturada por aquella bestia, pero si ella había muerto después de esos años él mismo le daría caza a aquella criatura con sus propias manos.

Volvió a observar a la chica lobo que tenía como acompañante, recordó las primeras amenazas que ella lanzó cuándo lo vio por primera vez y ahora parecía una actitud totalmente diferente, innocente, curiosa y traviesa como una niña, pero a la vez una mujer con el cabello castaño más hermoso que él había visto y ojos del mismo color.

—Listo— él observó cómo ella se levantó dejando los huesos del conejo a sus pies, sonrió hacía él como si la sangre en su rostro no fuera nada— ya podemos seguir.

Neji cerró los ojos irritado pensando en lo descuidada que era aquella mujer lobo y el que se había escondido muy bien todos esos años de los cazadores con más agilidad y experiencia que él, un pequeño sentimiento de alegría por ella nació al saber que había sido él el que la había encontrado y no otro.

—Limpiate— le ordenó pasándola de largo siguiendo su camino.

Ella primero abrió los ojos como si le acabará de recordar que tenía toda la cara manchada de sangre, rio un poco mientras miró el pequeño arrollo que pasaba por el bosque y se limpió con rapidez.

A pocos metros alcanzó a Neji, miró con atención la seriedad en su rostro ella sonrió con un poco de curiosidad antes de hablar.

—Oye me he dado cuenta de que no me has preguntado por mi nombre.

—No te confundas esta relación se acabará más pronto de lo que esperas— respondió viéndola de reojo molesto— concéntrate en nuestro objetivo, no pretendo ser tu amigo.

—¿Y qué pasaría si fuéramos amigos?— Tenten no dejó de sonreír— después de todo el clan de los cazadores ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de tu traición, no les importará en lo más mínimo.

Neji no respondió se limitó a seguir caminando.

—Me llamo Tenten, por cierto...— la castaña hizo un puchero al ver la reacción del chico— tu eres Neji...o al menos eso creí escuchar de aquel niño cazador.

Neji de nuevo la ignoró y siguió caminando.

Tenten frunció el ceño enojada, no le gustaba para nada que la ignoraran.

—¿Por qué no has preguntado por mi manada?, ¿o si hay más como yo?, digo estamos casi extintos pero eso podría ser buena información para un cazador.

—No me interesa— Neji por fin respondió sin mirarla—ya te lo dije yo no quería ser lo que soy.

—Si te lo preguntas...Yo tampoco quería ser lo que soy...

Neji la observó por unos segundos para después visualizar frente a él la aldea de su destino final, no tan poblada de comercios como la anterior, las casas estaban más separadas unas de otras sin haber muchos habitante.

—Los humanos si que son raros tienen demasiadas aldeas, ocupan demasiado espacio queriendo estar apartados de otros humanos, ¿no lo crees Neji?

Neji no respondió sólo la miró por unos segundos y ella sonrió amable.

Caminó entrando a la aldea en la que casi no había personas fuera ya que era casi de noche, Tenten notó como Neji se dirigía de nuevo hacia una casa iluminada y el olor a alcohol inundó sus sentidos de nuevo.

—Amm ¿puedo quedarme afuera?— Tenten se paró antes de que Neji pudiera entrar— quiero ver la luna aparecer si no te molesta.

—No hagas nada que llamé la atención— Neji suspiró cansado mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar por última los ojos del chico mostraron una última advertencia hacía ella— no tardaré.

Tenten asintió alegremente hacía él viendo cómo entraba hacía la aglomeración de humanos dentro de la casa.

La chica caminó y observó las montañas que se encontraban tan cerca de aquella aldea humana, sonrió cuando se imaginó a sí misma corriendo entre ellas libre, después de unos minutos observó la luna salir y se sorprendió al ver que casi estaba llena, bajó la mirada preocupada.C

* * *

Cuando Neji entró a la taberna las miradas hacía él no se hicieron de esperar, el las ignoró mientras caminaba a la barra.

—Asuma Sarutobi— se dirigió seriamente hacia el hombre mayor que servía una tarro de cerveza al hombre al lado de Neji, el humo del cigarrillo emanó de aquel hombre de barba que junto al cantinero lo observaban con curiosidad— ¿sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?

El cantinero después de mirar de reojo al hombre con el cigarrillo lo ignoró mientras atendía a otros clientes.

—Depende de quién pregunte niño— dio otra probada a su tarro de cerveza sonriendo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Soy un cazador, me dijeron que tú cazaste a varios zorros de nueve colas— Neji lo miró sentándose al lado de él, Asuma rio al escuchar como se dirigía a él sin confirmar si quiera su identidad.

—Si lo hice.

—Necesito algo de los zorros que cazadores, lo más reciente que tengas de alguno de ellos de preferencia el último que cazaste.

—¿Y por qué le daría a un niño como tú uno de mis preciados trofeos?—Asuma sonrió mientras inhalaba su cigarrillo de nuevo.

—Te daré el dinero que me pidas, no importa cuánto, lo juntaré y te lo pagaré— Neji habló seriamente, era verdad haría cualquier cosa, vendería cualquier cosa.

—Vaya interesante historia tienes atrás de esa declaración— Asuma rio hacia él por fin viéndolo a los ojos— estaría encantado de oírla pero vine aquí para descansar de un día tedioso así que largo de aquí niño, un zorro de nueve colas no es algo con lo que desees encontrarte cara a cara.

—Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí— Neji entrecerró los ojos molesto— uno de ellos se llevó a mi prima, necesito darle caza y salvarla.

—Dala por muerta niño—Asuma recargó el cigarrillo sobre una base de cristal y lo sacudió para quitar el exceso de ceniza en el.

—No lo está, sé que ella sigue con vida pero debo darme prisa, es todo— Neji dejó de estar tenso y suspiró par liberar su estres que sentía cada vez que tocaba el tema.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso niño?

—Por qué él la tuvo...tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo— apretó los dientes molesto recordando la mirada del zorro y de su prima— y ella...no le miraba a él... estaba mirándome a mí, como si se sorprendiera de que yo estuviera ahí para evitar que se la llevarán...— Asuma lo miró con atención— después...el gruñido de él fue diferente a uno amenazante o a punto de atacarme... fue sólo una advertencia y quiero saber la razón cuanto antes.

—Interesante— Asuma dejó escapar el humo que contenía frente a él mirando al techo— yo igual si caza uno pero con un motivo diferente al tuyo, al contrario de ti yo sabía que mi esposa estaba muerta por qué la ví morir en mis brazos... después de años y varios intentos fallidos le di caza y es por eso que eso ayudó a mi reputación, por lo contrario a lo que todos dicen no los cazaba por gusto, pero tú y yo no somos tan diferentes— Asuma le miró de nuevo con seriedad— pero vivir con una venganza no es sano niño, te convierte en algo que nunca quisiste ser, te vuelve miserable, no alimentare eso.

—No es una venganza...tengo que salvarla— Neji bajó la mirada enojado.

—¿Es tu prima no?, pero hablas de ella como si fuera tan importante como tu amante o tu madre...

—Ella salvó mi vida— Neji dijo entre dientes cerrando los ojos irritado.

— Cuéntamelo

Neji abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido hacía él, Asuma rio con el cigarrillo en su boca.

— Cuéntame el por qué estás tan desesperado para salvarla incluso arriesgando tu vida de esa manera— Asuma sonrió hacía el techo de nuevo— si logras conmoverme con tu historia puede que decida ayudarte...

Neji bajó la mirada recargandose en la madera de la barra de aquel bar.

—Ella es una prin...

Las puertas del bar fueron abiertas con violencia, una señora agitada se presentó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Asuma-sama su hija!, ¡Mirai cayó en el río cerca de la montaña!, ¡Una chica forastera la rescató!

Neji observó cómo Asuma se paró con rapidez y corrió mientras otras personas lo perseguian.

Cuando el Hyuga salió buscó a Tenten a los alrededores, se dirigió en dirección hacía dónde iba el cazador Asuma y las demás personas de la aldea.


	8. Desagradable Presencia

Apenas podía soportar no sacar sus garras y destrozar a cada humano que pasaba frente a él.

El rastro lo había llevado hacía ese lugar desagradable solo para encontrarla, los olores eran diversos pero aún podía seguir el hilo de aroma de ella por aquellas calles de la aldea comerciante, se detuvo en seco frente a uno de los puestos donde miró con atención el contenido de unas botellas de cristal, apretó de nuevo sus puños sintiendo como sus garras querían salir libres.

Una mujer mayor lo observaba con curiosidad detrás del puesto.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte cariño?

Sasuke la miró debajo de su capucha con un rostro sin expresión alguna, guardando totalmente su ira.

-Una mujer...una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color un poco más baja que yo- la miró directo a los ojos sabiendo que si mentía él lo sabría- ¿la ha visto?

-Mmm si creo recordarla el día de ayer- la mujer alzó las cejas extrañada para después fruncir el ceño-de mal gusto, mencionó comprar toda mi mercancía pero al final sólo eran tonterías.

-¿Sabe hacía que dirección se dirigió?

-No, la perdí de vista cuando un chico de cabellos largos se la llevo consigo- la mujer cerró los ojos cruzando las manos- ya basta de preguntas niño, ¿comprarás o no algo de mi mercancía?

Después de unos segundos observando con atención a la mujer, Sasuke tomó entré sus manos un frasco de cristal con el líquido rojo en su interior, lo colocó de lado viendo como este se deslizaba con algo de viscosidad.

-Tienes buen ojo, es sangre de lobo mestizo, de buena calidad, la mantenemos fresca- la mujer sonrió- si la tomas cura cualquier herida o enfermedad, e inclusive hay algunos rumores de que sirve de afrodisíaco natural, claro que sólo son rumores nada comprobado.

Sasuke sonrió dejando el frasco en su lugar y luego miró a la mujer con la misma sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Las garras luchaban por salir, y había encontrado una presa para divertirse.

-En realidad busco algo más fresco- Sasuke acarició con la yema de sus dedos la tapa del frasco de sangre- me gustaría negociar con usted sobre la captura de un lobo, ¿maneja esa clase de mercancía?

-Claro que si, verá mi hermano es cazador, conseguirá para usted lo que pida, claro por un precio justo- la mujer sonrió entusiasmada- ¿Qué le parece discutir los detalles?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza dejando de sonreír, la mujer se abrió paso detrás del puesto moviendo una cortina invitándolo a pasar, ella cerró la cortina y Sasuke observó muebles sencillos, mercancía de otro tipo y varios frascos con el mismo contenido que el que había tenido en sus manos hace unos momentos.

-¿Y bien?, dígame sus especificaciones, parece alguien de buen gusto, viene al lugar indicado puedo ofrecerle lobos de todo tipo e incluso de los más buscados como sangre pura.

Cuando el pelinegro vió la cortina cerrada y que no había nadie dentro de la tienda salvó él y la mujer, dejó salir sus garras, con la velocidad que le caracterizaba rasgó la garganta de la mujer dejándola sin habla, está retrocedió y cayó al suelo mientras desesperadamente trataba de cubrir su cuello abierto al rojo vivo observaba en todo momento como el chico sonreía con satisfacción viéndola.

-Y dime...¿Qué se siente desangrarte viva hasta morir?- Sasuke se acercó a ella inclinándose- ¿No es así como extraen de un lobo la sangre fresca?- el chico dejó de sonreír para ver sin interés como los ojos de la mujer perdían el brillo muriendo poco a poco- no eres más que una maldita basura, hasta la bestia más salvaje tendria más dignidad al morir que tú.

Sasuke limpió sus manos con una tela cercana a él, después salió por la parte trasera de la tienda siguiendo de nuevo el rastro de Tenten, está vez hacía un bar de humanos, cuando entró varios olores se mezclaron entre sí, entrecerró los ojos molesto notando como el olor del cazador que se había llevado a su pareja persistía más en ese lugar que el de ella.

Salió rápidamente ya que no había mucho rastro en ese lugar, miró hacia las montañas, el olor de Tenten por la marca de apareamiento cada vez era más débil al no estar junto a ella tanto tiempo.

Escuchó un grito venir de unos metros, observó varios aldeanos se aglomeraban en la tienda en la que él había desquitando su estrés.

Caminó hacia las montañas, su olor era débil pero fresco, cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarla.


	9. Tu Mirada

Su oído se enfocó en una sola cosa mientras caminaba inspeccionando la aldea, qué a diferencia de la anterior era más pacífica.

Primero escuchó la zambullida descuidada y después gritos que se convirtieron en gemidos llenos de pánico atragantandose por el agua.

Corrió y llegó al rio que arrastraba el pequeño bulto que sacaba las manos queriendo luchar contra la corriente para segundos después no hacerlo, Tenten no lo pensó dos veces se lanzó al agua y nadó, una vez que tenía a la niña humana en sus brazos, sintió como era arrastrada por la fuerza del agua, ocupó su fuerza sobrehumana para nadar contracorriente hasta que llegó a la esquina, colocó el cuerpo de la menor en la tierra y después se impulsó para salir ella misma.

La niña tosió aún con los ojos cerrados y Tenten se acercó a ella para socorrerla, impulsó con sus manos una pequeña presión sin demasiada fuerza sobre la menor, la niña se sacudió reaccionandose y poniendose de lado escupiendo el agua que había tragado de manera involuntaria casi ahogándose.

Tenten también tosió un poco pero se recuperó de inmediato, su ropa estaba completamente mojada y empezó a sentir frío en su piel humana, extrañó su pelaje en ese preciso momento más de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Sintió como la niña se aferraba a ella en un abrazo y se sorprendió de inmediato sin corresponder.

-Gracias, hermanita muchas gracias- la niña se separó mostrando una sonrisa dejando a Tenten notar sus ojos color rojo y su cabello negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo por el agua.

-Si, ¿estás bien?- Tenten la miró con algo de curiosidad y luego entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza-¿qué edad tienes?, no pareces lejos de los 8 años humanos deberías saber nadar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Años humanos?- la niña le miró confundida mientras Tenten sonreía.

-¡Mirai!- la voz de un hombre interrumpió a ambas.

De inmediato Tenten notó a un hombre mayor con barba levantar a la niña del suelo y abrazarla.

-Mirai, ¿Estás bien?- la revisó poniéndola en el suelo de nuevo, examinó cada parte de ella buscando heridas-¿qué demonios hacías a estas horas en el río?

-Si padre estoy bien, yo...buscaba algunas piedras raras para mí colección... ya iba a regresar a casa pero tropecé...hace mucho frío, mi hermanita me salvó- Mirai sonrió hacía la chica castaña que exprimía de lado su cabello castaño mojado sin prestarles ya atención.

Sarutobi abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándola a lo que Tenten respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tenten- la castaña miró a Neji saliendo de entre la multitud de aldeanos que miraban la escena ya despreocupados.

Tenten se acercó alegremente hacía él poniéndose a su lado, el chico la miró de pies a cabeza frunciendo en ceño ligeramente, la chica bajó la mirada apenada, había hecho lo que el le había dicho que no.

Llamar la atención.

-Oye niño cazador, ¿conoces a esta chica?- Asuma se dirigió hacia Neji y este asintió con la cabeza, el mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró, sonrió hacía Tenten- Te mostraré mi agradecimiento dándote algo de ropa seca y comida, así como un lugar en donde pasar la noche, ¿les parece bien a ambos?

Tenten miró hacia Neji y él dió su aprobación al mirar a ambos.

Siguieron al mayor y después de atender a su hija dándole ropa seca, después el mayor le dijo a Tenten que lo acompañará a una de las habitaciones de su casa, ella obedeció.

-Aqui hay ropa de mi esposa, busca algo que te agrade, puedes quedartelo- le abrió el closet de la pequeña habitación y Tenten observó diferentes vestidos y zapatos.

-Gracias- Tenten sonrió emocionada al ver toda la ropa que le pareció bonita.

-Gracias a ti por salvar lo único en mi vida que vale totalmente la pena- Asuma rio un poco y desapareció de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Tenten tomó uno de los vestidos después de deshacerse de su ropa.

Asuma salió a la sala y observó a Neji mirándolo seriamente, sacó un cigarrillo mientras lo predia se lo llevó a la boca, después de inhalar sonrio de lado hacía Neji.

-El destino si que es raro- exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo- aunque me gustaría seguir con nuestra charla ha sido un día muy lago para todos, tengo que ir a ver a mi hija y tomarle la temperatura, continuaremos mañana- señaló el pasillo detrás de él con su pulgar- tercera puerta a la izquierda, lamento no tener otra habitación tendrás que compartir con tu amiga.

-Gracias- Neji se inclinó ligeramente y después lo pasó de largo entrando a la habitación.

Asuma dejó de sonreír y suspiró cansado mirando hacia el techo, después se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

Neji entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, al voltear Tenten se estaba de espaldas a él con sólo un brasier y un pantalón holgado, ella sonrió hacía él mientras terminba de ponerse una blusa de tirantes dejando relucir su escote de adelante y atrás.

-Lamento haber llamado la atención de esa manera Neji- Tenten bajó la mirada apenada- es sólo que... tuve que salvarla...

Neji no dijo nada, se quitó la mochila de su espalda y la colocó en el suelo, después se sentó en la cama.

-Estas herida- los ojos aperlados se dirigieron hacia el cuello de Tenten.

La chica abrió los ojos y después tocó la parte que Neji veía con atención.

-No... no es una herida descuida... sólo es una marca- sonrió hacía él algo incómoda.

Neji entrecerró los ojos hacía ella.

-Parece una mordida-señaló y ella le dió la espalda buscando en el closet algo para cubrirse- pensé que ustedes curaban rápido.

-Es por qué lo es... si lo hacemos pero esta marca es algo especial, no es como si desapareciera con el tiempo, ese es el principal objetivo de ella.

Neji buscó entre su mochila un frasco después de encontrarlo se levantó y caminó hacia ella poniéndose en frente.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando él le extendió un pequeño frasco.

-Toma, es un ungüento de una hierba extinta, te ayudará a quitarte esa horrible mordida.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Tenten frunció el ceño hacia él confundida tomando el frasco- pensé que dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos.

\- Salvaste a un humano.

Tenten mantuvo los ojos bien abriertos sin habla.

-Lo salvaste sin preguntar ni importarte si era la hija de un cazador de los de tu especie o no, la salvaste aún estando en riesgo de que te descubrieran- Neji no dejó de verla a los ojos castaños mientras hablaba-siempre pensamos que ustedes son criaturas sin compasión pero es la primera vez veo unos ojos como los tuyos, son honestos con lo que dices y con lo que actúas.

Se separó de ella sentándose de nuevo en la cama quitándose su chaqueta de cuero negra y preparándose para dormir.

Tenten miró el frasco y después a Neji quién ya se había acostado en aquella cama y cerrado los ojos.

-Está hierba... ¿estás seguro de que quieres darmela?

-Mi prima la recolectaba todos los días en el lugar dónde vivía, estoy seguro de que te la hubiera dado sin pensarlo- mencionó Neji con los ojos cerrados.

Tenten abrió el frasco y sintió el olor a campo de flores que había descubierto en Neji cuando se conocieron.

-Es una marca de apareamiento- mencionó Tenten rápidamente, Neji abrió los ojos con curiosidad hacía ella- significa que le pertenezco a un lobo de sangre pura como yo de mi manada.

Se miró a un espejo colgado en la pared y observó la marca de apareamiento.

-Nadie en esta vida debe pertenecerle a alguien- mencionó Neji cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Tenten bajó la mirada triste.

Se sintió mal por Sasuke por unos segundos, sabía que si él se enteraba no lo pondría para nada contento acerca de cortar su lazo con él por completo.

Tomó con sus dos dedos y colocó en la marca.

Como si fuera magia un pequeño humo empezó a salir de la marca de colmillos desapareciendo dejando ver de nuevo su piel sin cicatriz alguna.

Sonrió de lado y después miró a Neji, su respiración bajaba y subía de nuevo tan tranquila como Tenten la había observado durante varias noches, se colocó en la cama de lado mirándolo, sonrío al ver todas sus facciones tranquilas mientras dormía, se quedó observándolo toda la noche mientras su corazón daba pequeños vuelcos y sus mejillas se sonrojaba ligeramente.

A mitad de la noche Tenten descubrió que no quería que el contrato terminara tan pronto como él lo había mencionado, descubrió que tal vez quería quedarse junto a ese humano un poco más.


	10. Lo más humano

Se despertó sudoroso de la misma pesadilla revivida de hace cinco años, habría podido jurar que cada vez que cada vez que se veía sumido en ella recordaba algo nuevo.

Si su cabeza no jugaba con él está vez juraría mil veces haber visto el color azul cielo en los ojos de aquel zorro antes de gruñir al desaparecer.

Siempre le tomaba unos minutos darse cuenta de que era un sueño, mirando a su alrededor por unos segundos para después tomar su cabeza y oprimirla con una mano para tratar de aliviar la confusión y el pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Está vez al voltear a un lado de la cama encontró que cierta castaña se encontraba en de lado en una posición fetal dormida.

A Neji le pareció de lo más humano que había visto en ella aparte de su apariencia.

Miró la ventana de la habitación y por las cortinas se adentraban los rayos naranjas de un pequeño amanecer, se levantó con un movimiento ágil sin perturbar la calma de la mujer lobo que dormía a su lado.

Tomó un baño con agua fría mientras sus pensamientos se acomodaban en el siguiente paso que fuera a dar.

Al terminar colocó una toalla sobre su cadera y se miró al pequeño espejo frente al lavabo se quitó su vendaje dejando ver las marcas del sello de obediencia en su frente, lo miró por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y dar la vuelta, en seguida se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la presencia en la puerta del baño.

Abrió los ojos para luego hacer una mueca incómoda hacía Tenten que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa traviesa con las manos detrás.

—Fuera— se limitó a decir está vez con el ceño fruncido hacía ella.

—Wow al fin puedo ver lo que hay detrás del vendaje— observó con curiosidad y un poco de asombro mientras veía la marca a detalle— ¿Qué significa ese extraño tatuaje?

Neji la tomó por los hombros y la arrastró hasta que estuvo fuera del baño y luego cerró la puerta con rapidez, segundos después escuchó como Tenten tocó la puerta protestando.

—¡Oyeee no es justo pensé que ya podiamos ser amigos!— Tenten cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mirando con un puchero la puerta.

Cuando Neji abrió la puerta se encontraba de nuevo vestido y con la venda en su frente.

—No me importa si en tu especie no lo entienden pero cuando acabas de conocer a alguien entre los humanos hay algo llamado espacio personal— la pasó de largo y se dirigió a tomar su mochila.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si llegas a conocerme más algún día me lo contarás?— Tenten sonrió viendo al baño y inspeccionandolo desde afuera— eso será rápido, yo te lo contaré todo si decides escuchar así tú podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo después, pregunta lo que desees.

—¿De qué cosa corrías con esa velocidad aquel día en qué te cacé?

Tenten volteó con curiosidad hacía Neji que le sostenía la mirada sin expresión después bajó la mirada tomando el lugar donde ya no se encontraba su marca de apareamiento.

—De una ceremonia de apareamiento— Tenten miró hacía la ventana— se realiza cuando dos lobos unen sus vidas frente a su manada para criar a más como ellos.

—Una boda

—¿Una qué?— Tenten hizo una mueca extraña sin entender.

—Es una ceremonia humana— Neji cerró los ojos explicándole— es parecido a lo que mencionas, cuando dos humanos quieren estar juntos por siempre y tener hijos lo hacen, aunque no siempre funciona.

—mmm si suena parecido— Tenten entrecerró sus ojos algo incómoda— aunque si queremos o no... bueno eso no es así... a veces es sólo para preservar nuestra especie.

—¿Te forzaron?

—No estoy segura de eso...— Tenten tocó de nuevo el lugar de su antigua marca— en realidad nos conocemos desde pequeños pero...

—No lo quieres

—No tiene que ver con él— Tenten sonrió a medias— tener crías...el hecho de no poder ser libre, aún no estoy lista para ello.

Neji se levantó tomando su mochila y decidió salir por la puerta y habló antes de salir.

—Arreglate pronto partiremos.

—Respondi a tus preguntas, ¿qué tan cercanos somos ahora?, ¿puedes responder la mía?

Neji sonrió de lado antes de salir por la puerta y Tenten le miró extrañada.

—Puede que después lo haga.

Cuando Neji cerró la puerta tras de él Tenten abrió el closet seleccionando un vestido son una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días hermanito!— la niña que Tenten había saltado de encontraba sentada en la mesa en donde Neji observó había variedad de comida.

— Siéntate y come—Asuma apareció en el campo de visión de Neji sentándose en la mesa al lado de su hija, sonrió hacía él Hyuga— es mejor que desayunen antes de seguir con su viaje.

—Gracias— Neji se inclinó ligeramente y luego aceptó la invitación.

Minutos después Tenten apareció frente a ellos, Neji observó con atención aquel vestido largo y azulado que marcaba la cintura de la chica terminado en una ondulación suelta de la tela combinada con botas de color café y un peinado de dos partes de cada lado que terminaban unidos en una trenza.

—¡Hermanita ven come!

Tenten observó de inmediato al sentarse toda la comida humana frente a ella.

—Come todo lo que quieras— Asuma le sonrió con amabilidad— necesitarás fuerzas para ir por ahí salvando personas.

—Increible, muchas gracias.

Tenten tomó lo que estaba a su alcance con las manos y lo comió disfrutando cada uno de los manjares humanos frente a ella, lo que reconocía y lo que no, todo le supo delicioso.

Neji observó irritado como Tenten era tan descuidada como para no actuar como las otras personas en la mesa, pensó en que esa mujer lobo no tenía ningún remedio, fue así como por segunda ocasión agradeció haber sido él el que la encontrara.

Cuando terminaron la hija del cazador se llevó a Tenten para que jugará con ella en el extenso pastizal al rededor de la casa, Neji vio conveniente el quedarse con Asuma y saber si lo ayudaría o no.

El mayor y él se sentaron en el pórtico observando cómo Tenten jugaba con Mirai a encontrarla mientras ella se escondía.

—Vaya tu amiga es muy energética— Asuma señaló mientras aspiraba el uno de su cigarrillo— al contrario de ti que pareces un muchacho muy tranquilo.

Neji no habló, analizó el comentario observando de reojo a Tenten, Asuma tenía razón ambos eran lo opuesto.

—¿me ayudará a conseguir lo que busco?— preguntó Neji directamente y sin perder el tiempo en pláticas triviales.

—Me agradaría terminar de escuchar tu historia pero... hay algo que me da más curiosidad— Asuma miró a Tenten mientras atrapaba a su hija y luego la volvía a soltar a lo que la chica se cubrió los ojos y la niña se volvió a esconder entre risas— ¿cómo conseguiste que ella te ayudara?, jamás había visto algo parecido a ella, los sangre pura no suelen ser muy abiertos ni descuidados... ya sabes hay pocos de ellos y los continúan cazando, no confían en nadie mucho menos en los humanos, pero ella parece confiar en tí.

Neji abrió los ojos y se levantó del asiento con rapidez y maestría, de la parte de atrás sacó de su mochila su ballesta apuntando al mayor mirándolo amenazante.

—Baja eso niño, asustarás a mi hija y a tu muy especial amiga— Asuma le miró sin interés.

—Si sabes lo que ella es, ¿por qué no has alertado a los cazadores?, ¿por qué no intentaste cazarla en el momento que te diste cuenta?

—Por qué estoy retirado niño— Asuma dio una inhalada a su cigarrillo de nuevo viendo a Neji seriamente— y por qué ella salvó la vida de mi hija lo que nadie hubiera podido lograr por la fuerza de la corriente del río, excepto que ella tiene más fuerza de la ordinaria para eso, ese es suficiente motivo para perdonar la suya, ella no tiene nada de peligroso si la observas bien, no tendría por qué intentar algo contra ella.

Neji esperó unos segundos de contacto visual con el mayor para bajar su ballesta y guardarla, la mirada de Asuma se dirigió de nuevo hacia Tenten quién miraba con curiosidad y después la atención era robada por la pequeña Mirai de nuevo.

—Te sugiero que tengas cuidado— Asuma cerró los ojos mientras se inclinaba para deshacerse del exceso de ceniza en su cigarrillo— una sangre pura como ella no sólo es buscada por cazadores si no por los de su misma especie, con esa edad probablemente ya le pertenezca a un lobo con sangre como la de ella, esas cosas no suelen ser muy amigables cuando tocan sus posesiones.

—Hice un contrato mágico, no pueden matarme sin matarla a ella, nuestras vidas están ligadas hasta que alcance mi objetivo, no me importa quién venga a buscarla pagará con su vida si se atreve a entrometerse.

—Interesante— Asuma sonrió divertido— bien, me has convencido— Asuma se levantó de su asiento y entró a la casa minutos después salió y le entregó a Neji un pedazo de tela, el Hyuga observó sangre coagulada en ella— es sangre de cuándo mate al zorro que mató a mi esposa, espero que te sirva.

—Gracias— Neji lo guardó en su bolsillo y se inclinó hacía el mayor ligeramente.

—Otro consejo niño, entre los cazadores no existe un código de perdón los rumores vuelan y tu traición te puede traer problemas en tu viaje— Asuma miró hacia su hija de nuevo— hay dos hermanos en este pueblo qué seguramente ya saben de tí, no han venido por ti por qué los recibí en mi casa— Asuma le miró con seriedad—pero una vez que salgan de aquí deben andar con cuidado o tu misión de rescate fallará.

—Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo.

Neji volteó a ver a Tenten quién ahora lo miraba también, ella sonrió dándose cuenta debían partir cuanto antes.


	11. Tus lágrimas

Era medio día cuando la pequeña Mirai sonrió desde lejos agitando sus pequeñas manos despidiéndose, Tenten hizo lo mismo a distancia con una gran sonrisa y siguió a Neji para adentrarse al bosque de nuevo.

Al quedar lejos de la cabaña Neji se detuvo y puso frente a ella un pedazo de tela, la chica la tomó y observó una mancha en ella.

—Es sangre de uno de ellos, ¿Crees que esto sea suficiente? — observó cada movimiento de Tenten mientras examinaba la tela.

—El rastro de la sangre tal vez un poco— Tenten acercó un poco a su rostro la tela y olfateó— es débil, pero...puedo seguirlo.

Neji sonrió ligeramente emocionado y Tenten se sonrojó un poco al verlo sonreír de esa manera por primera vez, después apartó la mirada y lo pasó de largo olfateando un poco más la tela e identificando el rastro, observó a las montañas de nieve.

—Es... hacia el norte, hacia las montañas― la chica entrecerró los ojos olfateando un poco más― el rastro es débil, pero entre más nos acerquemos podré identificarlo fácilmente.

Volteo sonriendo hacia Neji detrás de ella, pero borró su sonrisa cuando observo al chico apuntando su ballesta el camino que habían recorrido.

―¿Neji? ―mencionó Tenten confundida.

―Corre― dijo Neji mientras apunto de un lado a otro el arma en busca de algo mientras retrocedía― ahora, y no te detengas voy detrás de ti.

―No, yo puedo…―Tenten guardo silencio cuando escuchó las pisadas entre los árboles, eran dos de ellos y olían como aquel campamento donde conoció a Neji― no voy a dejarte.

―Maldición, no hay tiempo para esto, estaré bien ahora vete seguiré tu rastro― Neji alzó la voz ligeramente enojado ― Tenten… si te capturan, se acabó.

Las piernas de Tenten temblaron bajó la mirada y corrió en dirección contraria apretando los dientes con frustración.

―Sé que están ahí, basta de juegos―habló Neji y segundos después dos figuras salieron del lugar donde el chico apuntaba el arma.

―Yo me encargo del traidor hermano, ve por el sangre pura― uno de ellos sonrió hacia Neji mientras que su hermano camino con una expresión seria y se detuvo al ver como Neji apuntaba su ballesta hacia él.

―Atrévete a irte y te atravieso el corazón más rápido de lo que lo noquearé a él después ― el Hyuga inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al mencionar al otro cazador.

Se escuchó la preparación de otra arma, el cazador que Neji no apuntaba con su arma ahora lo apuntaba a él.

―Averigüemos quién es más rápido ¿quieres?

Neji no perdió el tiempo y se acercó al hermano desarmado antes de que la ballesta enemiga fuera disparada fallando, Neji tomó al chico y aprisionó con su brazo poniendo la punta de la ballesta en la pierna y disparando, se aproximó al cazador que disparaba hacía él, Neji esquivó y disparó fallando también, sin embargo al llegar cerca de su enemigo lo golpeó en el estómago derribandolo y después apunto con la ballesta, el cazador lo miró con furia desde el suelo.

—Listo, ya lo descubriste— Neji entrecerró los ojos.

Un disparo de ballesta se escuchó, Neji retrocedió mirando el costado de su pecho, pese a que no sangraba estaba insertado en él un dardo, se lo quitó de inmediato viendo al primer cazador que había derribado de rodillas y con una ballesta más pequeña y propia en alto, sonriendo.

Cuando Neji dió un paso sus piernas fallaron y su vista se nubló, cayó al suelo mareado.

Y entonces se escuchó un hueso quebrándose, el Hyuga observó que el cazador que le había disparado se encontraba inerte en el suelo con la cabeza volteada totalmente de un lado y los ojos retorcidos, aunque su vista se nubló vio a Tenten frente al cuerpo del cazador respirando con dificultad y su rostro lleno de odio, sus garras y filosos dientes estaban a la vista.

—Maldito monstruo— gritó el otro cazador.

—¡Neji!, ¿estás bien?—Tenten se aproximó hacía él y tomó su rostro en sus manos, las garras desaparecieron.

Neji sólo la miró y no pudo sostenerle la mirada, le costaba respirar miró el dardo y supo de inmediato el tipo veneno que había en el.

—¡Neji!— gritó alarmada Tenten al ver que casi no respondía a su llamado.

La risa del cazador se escuchó y Tenten dejó delicadamente a Neji en el suelo y se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello mirándolo furiosa.

—¿Qué le hicieron?

—Lo que los cazadores le hacen a los traidores— el chico pelirojo rio— un veneno potente que te hace morir poco a poco, en menos de una hora estará en todo su organismo y morirá.

—Dame el antídoto ahora— le dijo Tenten amenazante.

—Eso es lo interesante, ¿sabes?— el cazador rio de nuevo— los traidores merecen un veneno sin antídoto.

Tenten le miró furiosa y sacó las garras, colocó su mano derecha en el pecho del chico atravesandolo justo en el medio del pecho destruyendo el corazón, el cuerpo del cazador quedó inerte en el suelo cuando la chica lo soltó.

Sé dirigió de nuevo hacia Neji que parecía tener dificultad para tener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Neji!... Neji escúchame, despierta te ayudaré, ¿entiendes?— recargó al chico en el árbol más cercano colocándose frente a él, limpió la sangre de sus manos con su propia ropa y después volvió a hablar, su voz temblaba de desesperación deseando nunca haberse ido y dando las gracias de haber regresado— estarás bien, lo prometo...

Sacó sus dientes afilados y mordió la muñeca de su mano derecha, cuando los hilos de sangre salieron de su mano la acercó a Neji.

Para sorpresa de Tenten el chico apartó el rostro de inmediato, aunque no podía hablar Neji le miró con disgusto.

—No, no hay tiempo Neji, tienes que beberla, vamos— La castaña volvió a acercar la muñeca de su mano esta vez la mano de Neji la detuvo en seco, sin tanta fuerza pero la suficiente para empujar la mano de Tenten rechazandola, la chica frunció el ceño— eres un idiota, tienes que beberla— Tenten entrecerró sus ojos ardieron y las lágrimas al fin salieron— por favor... por favor tienes que beberla... es la única forma que tengo de salvarte... por favor...tenemos que seguir...

Neji miró las lágrimas y se preguntó cómo es que algo tan letal como lo era ella podía tener aquellos sentimientos al borde de llorar por él temiendo por su muerte, la lógica que Neji encontró era que tal vez como sus vidas estaban ligadas ella tenía miedo de morir también, si él moría ella lo haría después de él.

Cerró los ojos y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba acercó la muñeca de Tenten a su boca y bebió.

Tenten se sorprendió pero sonrió aliviada al instante.

El primer trago fue desagradable pero siguió bebiendo y pronto descubrió por qué algunos humanos se obsesionaban por conseguirla como una droga codiciada por todos, él se había negado a que Tenten se la diera por que sabía exactamente el efecto que provocaba, aquello era como agua en el desierto, era adictiva, cerró los ojos mientras daba trago tras trago y perdió el sentido de la acción, sólo quería más y más.

—Neji... sé que es difícil pero es suficiente... trata de parar poco a poco...— mencionó Tenten ligeramente preocupada.

Sintió de golpe cómo recuperó casi todas sus fuerzas, tomó con sus dos manos el brazo de Tenten y se inclinó hacia ella para evitar que ella se retirará.

—Neji...es suficiente...

Él no la escuchaba, la empujó derribandola al suelo sin soltar su brazo y aunque Tenten tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo no lo hizo por qué ella sabía desde el principio que eso podía pasar a la perfección y aún así decidió dársela para salvarle la vida.

—Neji— esta vez su voz era tranquila, los ojos aperlados la vieron al mencionar su nombre mientras seguía bebiendo, la chica sonrió desde el suelo— tranquilo estaré bien no importa cuánta sangre bebas pero... sé que puedes controlarlo... yo... confío en tí...

Neji paró de inmediato y se alejó de ella de manera brusca, sus piernas fallaron y la fuerza que sintió que regresaba a él ya no estaba, cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada, con una mueca de disgusto limpió su boca de cualquier residuo de la sangre de la chica, no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos avergonzado de tal vez no haberse detenido nunca.

Segundos después Tenten se puso de pie con su muñeca que ya estaba curada por si sola, se inclinó de espaldas a Neji mientras lo vió de reojo sonriendo.

—Tranquilo no te preocupes es normal, sabía lo que pasaría, ven vamos no te recuperaras tan rápido te tomará algo de tiempo era un veneno muy fuerte, buscaremos un lugar para que descanses, si nos quedamos aquí puede que vengan más cazadores— Neji tomó su ballesta poniéndola en su mochila y dejó que Tenten lo cargara en su espalda ya que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para caminar y necesitaban irse lo más pronto posible, ninguno de los dos habló en el resto del camino hasta que Tenten encontró una cueva para pasar el resto del día y la noche.


	12. El amor que das

Cuando Tenten entró a la cueva con las manos llenas lo primero que observó fue a Neji recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, la chica se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo un poco preocupada, desde el incidente él no había cruzado una simple palabra con ella.

Tenten decidió acabar con todo aquello haciéndolo sentir cómodo con ella de nuevo, sonrió mientras entraba por completo a la cueva, ya era de noche.

—Mira lo que encontré— sonrió y alzó su brazo mostrando un conejo muerto ya sin pelaje— descuida fui cuidadosa, revise el aérea antes y no me alejé mucho nadie pudo a verme notado.

Se acercó sentándose frente a la fogata que Neji había hecho.

—Sé que los humanos pasan por fuego la comida— colocó al conejo atravesando por una rama y en el fuego, después sonrió hacía él— yo ya comí el mío así que este es todo tuyo.

Neji abrió los ojos al fin viéndola y después al conejo en el fuego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Lo siento— mencionó de inmediato.

—No te sientas mal por lo que pasó—Tenten bajó la mirada desanimada— es la misma reacción que tienen todos los humanos, esa es una de las razones por la que no hay tantos como yo.

—Gracias por salvarme— abrió de nuevo los ojos mirándola.

—Si bueno...— Tenten desvío la mirada apenada sonrojándose ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, después miró su mano derecha y vio las cadenas dibujadas en ella, alzó la mano hacía Neji tranquilizandose y mostrándose segura— si tú mueres yo muero, ¿recuerdas?

Neji asintió con la cabeza y después tomó al conejo en el fuego y empezó a comer, estaba agotado y con hambre.

Tenten bajó la mirada avergonzada por dentro, pensando en que si realmente era verdad lo que había dicho hace un momento, si sólo había salvado la vida de Neji para salvar la suya, eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin poder recordar haber pensado eso cuando le salvaba la vida, de hecho, no había pensado en nada, nada excepto no dejarlo morir.

Aquella desesperación que sintió al verlo al borde de la muerte había sido extraña para ella, no había estado preocupada de esa manera con nadie que no fuera su amigo de la infancia Sasuke.

Se levantó negando mentalmente sus pensamientos, sentía el sonrojo en su rostro en aumento, caminó a la entrada de la cueva y miró hacia la luna que se encontraba casi llena.

Observó su mano de nuevo y esta vez sacó sus garras deseando poder transformarse en ese momento para dejar de pensar por un rato y correr, simplemente correr sin importar hacía dónde.

Minutos después Neji terminó se comer y observó a la chica de espaldas en la entrada de la cueva, volvió a recargarse y cerró los ojos.

—Es una marca de obediencia.

Tenten volteó de inmediato con curiosidad, el chico continuó hablando abriendo los ojos viéndola.

—La familia a la que pertenezco está dividida en dos— Tenten avanzó para sentarse frente a él escuchando con atención— la familia principial, a la que pertenece mi prima la persona que busco, es linaje de sangre real lo que hace de ella...

—Una princesa— Tenten completo de inmediato y Neji asintió dándole la razón— espera un momento, escuché algo como eso... los humanos tienen un mandato en estos territorios, algo así como el jefe de una manada—Tenten tomó su barbilla recordando algunas enseñanzas sobre los humanos.

—Ella es la princesa de este país, o por lo menos lo era antes de desaparecer hace años y que su hermana menor tomará su lugar— Neji continuó— pertenezco a la familia secundaria sólo somos servidores de la familia real, el sello en mi frente hace que no desobedezca a cualquier orden que me den en su presencia.

—Magia... pensé que entre los humanos sólo los cazadores eran entrenados para usarla— habló Tenten sorprendida.

—Sólo es un sello que pasó de generación en generación lo saben usar mediante un pergamino muy antiguo y eso es todo, no significa que manejen magia— Neji volvió a cerrar los ojos recargandose en la pared rocosa detrás de él— cuando era niño mi prima evitó que alguien usará el sello en mi por diversión para que yo me suicidara, es por eso que cuando ese zorro se la llevó yo hice todo para salir del palacio y convertirme en cazador para buscarla.

Tenten abrió los ojos y después bajó la mirada de lado, su corazón se oprimio ligeramente y no supo por qué.

—Ella es importante para tí.

—Ella es la persona más importante para mi— declaró viéndola seriamente— sé que está viva y haría todo por ella y su seguridad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Tenten se levantó mirando a la entrada de la cueva, deseaba más que nada en ese momento correr muy lejos de ahí.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?— volvió a mirar de reojo a Neji un tanto desanimada.

—Te dije que lo haría— Neji se recostó en el suelo rocoso y cerró los ojos— respondí a una pregunta por otra, es lo justo.

Tenten sonrió y volvió a mirar la luna.

—La amas— apenas fue un susurro, y se sorprendió que Neji lo hubiera escuchado al responder casi de inmediato.

—No lo sé— Neji hizo una pausa antes de continuar— no sabría diferenciarlo de otro sentimiento, nunca he tenido nada igual con que compararlo.

Tenten salió de la cueva y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor corrió hacia una corta distancia antes de detenerse con la respiración agitada, sus labios temblaron, confundida miró de nuevo a la luna recordándole los ojos aperlados de Neji, dándose cuenta de que al igual que le gustaba ver la luna todas las noches sin cansarse ni apartarse de ella para verla mientras su corazón reaccionaba, ahora sentía lo mismo por el cazador.


	13. A lo que perteneces

Sasuke llegó a esa aldea aquella mañana, era más pequeña que la anterior pero el rastro de Tenten seguía sin entrar a ninguna de las casas, caminó hacia una cabaña apartada del centro de la aldea, sintió el olor de la chica por todas partes en ese lugar, él lo sabía ella había dormido ahí y todo el pasto que rodeaba la casa se encontraba cada paso que ella había dado.

Y después de eso desaparecía el rastro, se acercó a los alrededores de la casa pero no tenía el hilo de olor de él en ella.

Sasuke volteó ágilmente al escuchar que alguien pisaba una rama detrás de él, preparó sus garras observando a la niña que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Eres... eres igual que ella— señaló la Mirai sonriendo un poco— ¿verdad?

Sasuke ocultó sus garras y asintió con la cabeza hacia la niña sabiendo que se refería a Tenten, podía oler que había tenido contacto con ella.

—Increible— Mirai sonrió un poco más de manera amable y Sasuke se sorprendió de no ver qué estaba asustada de él al descubrir lo que era— tienes una mirada amable, igual a ella.

—¿Sabes hacía dónde se fue?— le cuestionó con una expresión seria arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la niña— es importante para mí encontrarla y protegerla.

Mirai asintió dos veces son alegría y después señaló a su derecha.

—Por allá— volteó de nuevo hacia él— tranquilo está segura, aquel chico la cuida.

Sasuke volteó en dirección contraria a dónde la niña señalaba al sentir otra presencia, un hombre mayor y con barba se encontraba apuntandole con una ballesta de cazador.

— Aléjate de ella ahora si no quieres tener una muerte dolorosa— aunque hacía no parecerlo la mano de Asuma temblaba al ver tan cerca a su hija de aquel lobo que tenía una mirada letal.

Sasuke le miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de levantarse y suspirar fastidiado, volteó hacia la pequeña y sólo pronunció un "gracias" rápidamente antes de correr al bosque.

—¡Mirai!— Asuma corrió hacia la niña y la abrazó fuerte— ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo?

—Si Papi estoy bien— Mirai le sonrió con alegría cuando el mayor se separó para tomarla de los hombros— no te preocupes él sólo preguntó sobre mi hermanita Tenten, estaba preocupado por ella, le dije dónde encontrarla.

—Mirai no vuelvas a acercarte a un lobo así, ¿entiendes?— Asuma le miró preocupado— no todos los lobos son amigables como ella, él era peligroso.

—No— Mirai negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo— él no era peligroso papi.

Asuma volvió a abrazar a su hija mirando hacia el norte, agradeciendo que Mirai estuviera bien.

Cuando Sasuke se encontró lejos de aquella cabaña entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes localizando un poco del rastro de la chica sin lazo de apareamiento en el, hacía el norte, ahora mezclado más con el olor de aquel humano, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, cuando Tenten estaba más cerca de él y agradeció que así fuera antes de que se desvaneciera totalmente su rastro y no poder encontrarla, tenía que apresurarse.

* * *

Neji recuperó todas sus fuerzas a la mañana siguiente y siguieron su camino.

Después de la noche observando la luna fuera de la cueva Tenten decidió que disfrutaría del viaje ignorando todo sentimiento no correspondido por el cazador, su humor regresó a ser el de antes y sonreía cada vez que miraba a Neji mientras caminaba.

De repente Neji se detuvo en seco y tomó la muñeca de Tenten haciendo detener su paso también.

—¿Ah?, ¿que pasa Neji?— Tenten dijo con curiosidad.

Neji no respondió la soltó y se arrodilló tomando una piedra del suelo después se levantó y la lanzó frente a ellos.

Tenten se sobresaltó cuando una cuerda salió del suelo formando una bolsa en cuanto se alzaron varios hilos de cuerda.

Una trampa.

—Es vieja— señaló Neji viendo las cuerdas— está desgastada, cualquier cosa que este atrapada la puede romper rápido.

—¿Los cazadores suelen ocupar este tipo de trampas viejas?— Tenten rio un poco en forma de burla.

—Seguramente el que la puso murió antes de que pudiera atrapar lo que cazaba— Neji sonrió de lado— lo cazaron a él primero, error de novato.

El Hyuga caminó buscando en el suelo más ramas sobresaltados como en la trampa, cuando se dio cuenta de que había pisado algo que no debía ya era tarde.

Tenten observó otra cuerda salir disparada y el cuerpo de Neji voltearse completamente, el chico se quejó mientras su pierna derecha era sujetada y lanzada junto con su cuerpo hacia arriba quedando colgado de cabeza.

Gracias al peso su cuerpo daba vueltas y entrecerró los ojos enojado mirando como Tenten se reía fuerte tomando su estómago.

—¿Error de novato?— Tenten siguió riendo más fuerte al ver el ceño fruncido de Neji.

—Muy graciosa— gruñó mientras busco en su pantalón una navaja para cortar la cuerda.

—Ahora sabes cómo se siente ser cazado— Tenten siguió riendo y de pronto paró y su expresión pasó a ser de total sorpresa llamando por completo la atención de Neji.

—¿Qué sucede?— la chica volteó hacia su derecha y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No...no puede ser...— su respiración se agitó cuando no tuvo duda alguna de ello, volteó hacía él y Neji se sorprendió de ver su cara marcada por algo de miedo— regresaré, volveré, te lo prometo, te encontré.

—Tenten...— pero cuando quiso hablar más la chica había desaparecido corriendo con gran velocidad.

Y segundos después apenas lo vió cuando pasó frente a él persiguiendo a la chica, una sombra negra con la misma velocidad que Tenten poseía.

—Maldición— se apresuró a buscar la navaja y cortar su cuerda, teniendo un mal presentimiento con sólo haber visto la expresión de Tenten.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aún así el contrato la limitaba, su garganta ardió y sus lágrimas salieron al no poder tener la oportunidad de transformarse y correr a su verdadera velocidad, sabía a la perfección que él la alcanzaría a esa distancia y aún así intentó escapar.

La embestida llegó cuando él se colocó al lado de ella sorprendiendola, sintió cuando él tomó sus brazos y rodaron a causa de la velocidad a la que iban cuando terminaron de rodar él se colocó arriba de ella, el rostro de Sasuke se hizo visible al fin para la chica con una expresión nada amigable, Tenten forcejó pero Sasuke la aprisionó con su cuerpo tomó las muñecas de la chica y las recargó con algo de fuerza contra el suelo.

—¡Dejame ir ahora mismo Sasuke!— Tenten siguió luchando sin éxito.

—Basta de juegos, Tenten— le gruñó enojado y ella contestó con otro gruñido, sus caras se encontraron a poca distancia retandose el uno al otro.

Finalmente fue Sasuke quién dio el primer paso, se levantó de golpe sin soltarla de una de sus manos e hizo que se levantara con él aunque Tenten luchó no sirvió de mucho la recargó y volvió a aprisionarla esta vez en el tronco de un árbol.

—Idiota— Tenten trató de liberarse— he dicho que me sueltes.

Tenten dejó de luchar cuando se dio cuenta de que era imposible soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, él era más fuerte que ella en ese momento.

Cuando Tenten al fin se calmó el chico tomó con una sola mano las dos muñecas presionandolas por arriba de la cabeza de la chica, con su mano derecha apartó con rapidez el cuello de la ropa de Tenten del lado donde estaba antes la marca que él mismo había dejado tiempo atrás.

Comprobó lo que ya sabía, después de mirar la piel de Tenten sin marca volvió a mirarla a ella con enojo.

—No está— soltó hacia ella junto con un gruñido, Tenten observó los colmillos de Sasuke a simple vista cuando habló.

—Lo siento—Tenten desvío la mirada con algo de tristeza.

—Hay que volver— ordenó de inmediato mientras soltó sus muñecas pero no alejó su cuerpo de ella.

—No—La chica negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño decidida hacía él.

—Ya se agotó mi paciencia— Sasuke suspiró frustrado y entrecerró lo ojos con enojo— entiéndelo, sólo quiero protegerte Tenten, no lo hagas más difícil.

—No estás escuchandome— reclamó de inmediato después bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza de nuevo— no necesito que me protejas, estoy bien.

—Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme en el camino de regreso— Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la decisión de Sasuke y ella lo sabía a la perfección siempre que él decidía algo lo hacía sin importar que se le cruzará enfrente.

—No, espera necesito explicarte...

—Ella dijo que no, así que más te vale que la dejes ir ahora.

Detrás de ellos Neji se encontraba apuntando la ballesta a la cabeza de Sasuke, este volteó de reojo y Tenten sintió un miedo inmediato de aquella situación.

Sasuke rio con ironía mientras cerraba los ojos después de haber visto al cazador amenazándolo, pero no se movió seguia aprisionando a Tenten con su cuerpo.

Cuando paró de reír observó a Neji con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Así que tú eres el humano que la cazó, en serio que ansiaba conocerte— la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció, los ojos negros reflejaron la frialdad en su expresión— voy a disfrutar tanto destrozarte.

Neji no respondió sólo apuntó más la ballesta en forma de amenaza.

—Basta los dos— la voz firme de Tenten hizo que los dos voltearon a verla de inmediato— Neji estaré bien, baja el arma no me hará nada, Sasuke déjame ir, te explicaré todo.

Ninguno de los dos la obedeció.

—¿Llamas a la basura humana por su nombre Tenten?— Sasuke la observó enojado— no hay nada que explicar, no voy a ponerme en peligro.

Se separó de ella liberandola y poniéndose frente a Neji quién se preparó para disparar.

Fue cuando Tenten se interpuso de inmediato cubriendo a Neji.

— Apártate Tenten— le advirtió el pelinegro con un gruñido.

—No, escucha hay un contrato mágico entre los dos— explicó de manera rápida— nuestras vidas están ligadas, si lo matas yo muero también.

—¿Qué?— el rostro de Sasuke se deformó de la ira que sentía sus garras salieron sin detenerlas— ¿acaso estás loca?, ¿Hiciste un contrato mágico con un maldito cazador?

—Era la única manera Sasuke— bajó la mirada— de escapar... él me ayudó... iban a venderme al mejor postor.

—Gracias a que él te cazó en primer lugar— gruñó hacía Neji— deshazlo o te arrepentirás.

—Sasuke, escucha el contrato se romperá por sí solo, tengo que rastrear algo por él— Tenten sonrió hacía Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarlo— ya estamos cerca de encontrarlo así que por favor sólo espera un poco.

—¿Y luego que habría pasado Tenten?, ¿Crees que te dejaría ir así nada más?— sonrió de manera cruel— todos los humanos son la misma basura Tenten, él no te va a dejar libre sabiendo exactamente el alto precio que vales en su maldito intercambio por aquello que llaman dinero.

—No me interesa vender a Tenten, quedará libre en cuanto se cumpla el trato de encontrar lo que buscamos— declaró Neji de manera sería.

Sasuke sacó sus garras y gruñó hacía Neji al escucharlo interrumpir la conversación con la castaña.

—No lo hará Sasuke, lo dice en serio— Tenten trató de convencerlo— no soy estúpida Sasuke, lo tengo controlado sé que puedo confiar en él.

—Es un maldito cazador— la miró enojado— te está utilizando para su propia conveniencia.

—Bien, que lo haga— los dos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Tenten— yo lo utilicé para la mía, para escapar de ese campamento de cazadores, que me utilice es lo justo.

Neji vió ligeramente a Tenten y está le miró de reojo, por unos segundos se miraron comprendiendo la base de su relación, Tenten dejó de tener el contacto visual y miró a Sasuke suspirando algo cansada.

—No te pido que confíes en él Sasuke— sonrió un poco al verlo— confía en mi.

Sasuke tomó la mano derecha de la chica y retrocedió varios pasos llevandola consigo, Neji se tensó cuando observó al chico lobo recargando el cuerpo de Tenten en el suyo, Sasuke volteó hacia él y gruñó en forma de advertencia, Neji recordó a la perfección el tipo de gruñido, aquel zorro había hecho lo mismo el día que se llevó a su prima y ahora podía comprenderlo mejor, estaba marcando su territorio, una advertencia para no tocar lo que le pertenecía.

—¡Sasuke basta!— la castaña fruncío el ceño hacia él al ver lo que hacía— es suficiente, ya no te pertenezco...

Sasuke la observó y después a su cuello donde había estado la marca de apareamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que rastrean?— preguntó ignorando el comentario de Tenten.

—El trato es con ella no contigo— declaró Neji de inmediato.

—Un zorro de nueve colas— contestó Tenten desviando la mirada— estamos cerca, así que por favor déjanos continuar.

—En ese caso dos lobos sangre pura rastreando te será más útil que uno para rastrear algo que no existe, ¿no lo crees?— se dirigió a Neji aún con seriedad.

—Tenemos el rastro sólo hay que seguirlo un poco más, no es necesario que intervengas Sasuke— reclamó Tenten.

—Retira el contrato y te ayudaré— Sasuke siguió ignorando a Tenten.

—Si claro, después de que retire lo único que te impide matarme seremos grandes amigos— Neji sonrió de lado burlándose.

Sasuke lo observó con detenimiento, Tenten trató de soltar su agarré pero éste apretó un poco más fuerte y se escuchó un gemido por parte de la chica, observó ágilmente cuando Neji avanzó un paso decidido a disparar y fue cuando Sasuke lo notó de inmediato, aquel ligero olor a estrés y preocupación que desprendía del humano, dejó de oprimir el brazo de Tenten para acercarla a él de nuevo, ella lo miraba enojada.

—Eres un idiota— dijo entre un gruñido hacía él.

—Te mantendré a salvo no importa lo que pase Tenten.

Tenten abrió los ojos ligeramente para después desviar la mirada, cerró los ojos y se dirigió a Neji.

—Baja el arma Neji, irá con nosotros, tranquilo mientras exista el contrato él no intentará hacerte daño, no se lo permitiré.

Aunque Neji dudo por un momento pero bajó el arma y aún tenso observó a Tenten, su mirada y su sonrisa le decía que no había nada de que preocuparse, después observó de nuevo al chico lobo junto a ella, observó los ojos letales de una bestia sin piedad hacía sus enemigos y Neji supo de inmediato que acababa de convertirse en uno.


	14. Quédate conmigo

Se sentía del todo incómoda sin poder respirar tranquila, sentía la mirada de Sasuke en cada movimiento y aunque Neji no la veía de la misma manera ni por tanto tiempo su mirada también pesaba en ella.

Suspiró fastidiada mientras olía de nuevo la tela con la sangre del zorro, miró de un lado y luego de otro, al final hacía un árbol mirando extrañada y confundida.

—No lo comprendo...— tocó el árbol con su mano derecha, inhaló una vez más para estar segura.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Neji se acercó junto a ella también observando el árbol y luego a la chica sin comprender.

—Lo que sucede es que el rastro se pierde y vuelve a aparecer— miró fastidiada y estresada hacia el árbol— y cuando lo hace me dirige sólo a un punto en especial y sin sentido como este árbol, después desaparece de nuevo.

Tenten tomó de nuevo la tela y la olfateo y localizó de nuevo el rastro dió la vuelta y regresó por donde iban seguido por Neji.

Tenten se detuvo y volvió a mirar hacia el mismo árbol de nuevo.

—No puede ser, que fastidio— bufó estresada cerrando los ojos.

—Quizás el rastro es viejo— miró hacia la tela y después hacía Tenten.

—Es a propósito — habló Sasuke quién sólo se había dedicado a mirarlos con atención— lo está ocultando.

Tenten se sorprendió y bajó la mirada pensando.

—Sasuke tiene razón— sonrió un poco al descubrirlo— es magia... está usándola para ocultarse.

Sonrió hacía Sasuke para agradecerle pero notó como Neji y él se miraban el uno al otro con enojo.

—Rompe el contrato y lo encontraré para tí más rápido— declaró el pelinegro mientras sonreía con superioridad.

Neji no respondió volteó hacia Tenten y le habló.

—Sigamos más al norte, quizás la magia confunda el rastro pero si avanzamos puede que encontremos el verdadero— Neji continuó caminando ignorando por completo al pelinegro.

—Basta de eso Sasuke— Tenten se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño— ¿no te quedó claro?, no lo hará.

—No soporto ver cómo te utiliza como su perro de caza— le regreso la mirada enojado.

—Entonces vete, nadie te obliga a seguirme— la chica puso las manos en la cadera cerrando los ojos, dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde Neji había ido, el chico tomó su muñeca con suavidad y la detuvo Tenten volteó ya preparada para un intercambio de miradas irritantes con él pero lo único que se encontró fue la mirada sería de Sasuke, ella sabía que cuando la veía de esa manera mostraba su preocupación por ella.

—Hoy es luna llena— la soltó de la muñeca y se acercó a ella un poco más, la castaña dejó de hacer contacto visual con él, siempre la ponía nerviosa el tenerlo tan cerca— dile que tenemos que parar en el ocaso, me alejaré lo suficiente y regresaré en la mañana para asegurarme de que no te haré daño a través de lo que le pueda hacer a él en un acto inconsciente, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No puedo transformarme, el contrato me lo impide— sonrió para no preocuparlo— estaré bien.

Sasuke la sorprendió acercándola a él, toco ligeramente su mejilla con sus nudillos.

—Haz lo que dice, sigue el rastro más al norte pero no ignores por completo o lo perderás, lo que te lleva a cosas como ese árbol podría ser útil cuando no te llevan a la misma cosa.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?— le dijo extrañada.

—Porque entre más rápido lo encuentres más rápido esteremos lejos de él.

—¿Quién dijo que iría contigo?— frunció el ceño— no pienso volver entiéndelo.

—Bien, iremos a donde sea que quieras ir.

—Si— Tenten rio de forma sarcástica— tú abandonando la manada suena lógico.

—Ya lo hice— Tenten se sorprendió cuando Sasuke recargó su frente con la de ella y la miró con seriedad a la corta distancia— hablo en serio Tenten.

Se separó de él y antes de que pudiera alejarse la abrazó por detrás.

—No hay dos como nosotros, debemos estar juntos— recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la chica.

Al escuchar la palabra "deber" Tenten bajó la mirada algo pensativa y cuando volvio a subirla se encontró con la mirada aperlada de Neji, a la distancia de ellos, recargado en uno de los árboles con los brazos cruzados sin ninguna expresión en particular sólo la miraba a ella a detalle para después seguir su camino, y para Tenten fue suficiente para soltarse del abrazo de Sasuke y caminó en su dirección.

—Debo seguír el rastro un poco más antes de detenernos, le diré sobre la luna llena en cuanto se acerque el ocaso— Tenten volteó sonriendo de lado— hablaremos después de todo esto te lo prometo.

Sin esperar a que Sasuke respondiera lo cual no esperaba, caminó hacia la dirección hacía dónde Neji había ido oliendo de nuevo el hilo del rastro.

Unas horas más allá del medio día y siguiendo el rastro tal y como Sasuke se lo había dicho se detuvo junto a Neji.

—Tenemos que parar esta noche— mencionó algo apenada, sabía que Neji quería seguir hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cansados y no desperdiciar el tiempo— antes de ocaso.

—¿Por qué?— respondió al mirarla y haciendo una mueca incómoda.

—Has ...¿Has oído hablar de lo que la luna llena les hace a los lobos?— Tenten bajó la mirada más apenada de lo que estaba.

Antes de responder Neji observó a Sasuke detrás de ellos con la mirada hacía Tenten como todo el camino, cuando sintió su mirada este correspondió con una nada amigable.

—Sé que se transforman sin poder evitarlo, se decía en el campamento que se vuelven más agresivos, nos prohíben cazar en noches cómo esas— explicó observando la postura incómoda de Tenten— el contrato te impide transformarte.

—Lo sé y es por eso que tenemos que detenernos— sonrió un poco hacia él— no sé lo que pasará conmigo... la luna llena nos hace... perder un poco el control, nuestro instinto animal crece sin que podamos evitarlo nos dejamos llevar por el... Sasuke se alejará de ambos puedes estar tranquilo, en cuanto a mí... también lo haré... hay que buscar un lugar donde puedas descansar un poco... tal vez una aldea de humanos, ahí estarás bien solemos quedarnos en el bosque durante toda la noche...nos encontramos en la mañana y seguiremos con el rastro.

—No hay aldeas cerca de las montañas de nieve, no hay casi humanos viviendo aquí— señaló explicando con una voz tranquila— buscaré algún lugar para pasar la noche— Neji no dijo más, dejó de mirarla y caminó.

—Te ayudaré a buscar una cueva— Tenten se colocó a su lado sonriendo amable— hay un arroyo de agua cerca puedo oír el agua corriendo, seguro hay alguna cerca de el, sígueme.

Tenten se adelantó sonriendo divertida, después de sentir una mirada amenazante detrás de él volteó, sin embargo, Sasuke ya no se encontraba.

Después de caminar hasta llegar hasta el arroyo, paró en seco al ver una cabaña humana, sólo la estructura de esta, se encontraba desgastada en puertas y ventanas, la vegetación crecía al rededor y entre ella.

Sonrió emocionada hacía Neji ante el descubrimiento.

—No puedo oler a ningún humano dentro— miro con curiosidad de nuevo a la cabaña.

—Seguramente fue hecha por cazdores y abandonada hace mucho tiempo— Neji aclaró mientras entraba en ella— al igual que las trampas que encontramos.

Tenten sintió el olor a humedad dentro y observó que no era tan grande ni que tampoco tenía nada dentro, sólo era una estructura.

—Bien, misión cumplida, espero que aquí estarás bien durante la noche— le dedicó una sonrisa pero esta se borró al ver que Neji observaba fuera de la cabaña con atención, Tenten volteó con curiosidad.

Un lobo de pelaje completamente negro se encontraba en la entrada y en el hocico traía la ropa que su versión de apariencia humana vestía, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

—Sasuke— mencionó Tenten de inmediato, este sólo la vió mientras soltó la ropa dejándola en el suelo, Tenten asintió mostrando una sonrisa hacía él—descuida estaré bien, cuídate.

Este sólo la miró por unos segundos más antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer entre los arbustos a gran velocidad.

Tenten fue a recoger su ropa y la dobló poniéndola en una de las esquinas de la pequeña cabaña, la chica salió de ella para ver el sol que bajaba poco a poco para ocultarse.

—Tu amigo, es famoso entre los cazadores, ¿sabes?— Tenten se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Neji detrás de ella, estaba sentado en la entrada de la cabaña— el color de su pelaje es inconfundible, he escuchado lo letal que es, tiene un precio especial por cazarlo ya que casi nadie ha logrado salir con vida al verlo.

—Tiene...una historia complicada— bajó la mirada triste al recordar que Sasuke había quedado sin la manada en la que nació— los humanos no son de su agrado y mucho menos los cazadores— Tenten rio un poco divertida— creo que tú eres el que más tiempo ha estado en su presencia sin morir.

—Me siento afortunado de que su sed de sangre crezca cada vez que te volteo a ver o tú a mi— mencionó con sarcasmo.

— Él... sólo cree que aún sin tener la marca de apareamiento le pertenezco, es algo obstinado— sonrió— descuida no permitiré que te haga nada, ni siquiera cuando el contrato se acabe.

Neji no respondió sólo la miró detenidamente, Tenten se sintió nerviosa después vio hacía el sol que ya casi se ocultaba, suspiró agotada sabiendo que iba a ser una noche larga.

—Tengo que irme... te veré en la mañana...

—Quédate.

La chica volteó de inmediato al escuchar lo que sonó como una orden de parte de Neji.

—No puedo... no sé lo que pasará... podría hacerte daño— le mencionó preocupada ante la petición.

—Soy el culpable de que no puedas transformarte libremente— Neji se levantó y se acercó a ella— tu cuerpo entrará en un conflicto porque la magia del contrato no le permitirá transformarse, sea lo que sea que pase necesito asegurarme de que estarás a salvo— pausó por un momento mientras el sol caía dejándolos en la oscuridad— te lo debo.

Tenten no reaccionó cuando el sol cayó por completo, no había dejado de mirar los ojos aperlados de Neji.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo salió de su trance, sintió como las garras salieron fuera de toda voluntad igual que sus colmillos, sintio como su cuerpo ardió, algo luchaba por salir dentro de ella y eso dolía.

Mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo recargada en sus dos manos Neji se arrodilló frente a ella, en cuanto la tocó Tenten gruñó hacía él mostrándole sus colmillos segundos después reconoció al chico y retrocedió respirando con dificultad.

—No...— le miró asustada negando con la cabeza, retrocedió un poco más, Neji la miraba de manera sería sin hablar.

El Hyuga se acercó a ella de nuevo, Tenten no gruñó esta vez, el chico pasó sus brazos rodeándola la cargó y la llevó dentro de la cabaña, y la dejó en el suelo de madera, la chica se aferró al suelo y lo rasgó con sus garras mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Ti...tien...es que alejarte— miró desde el suelo a Neji con algo de enojo y preocupación.

Pero el chico no respondió en lugar de eso fue a recargarse en una de las paredes de madera y la observó desde ahí con preocupación.

Tenten volvió a sentir esa energía que trataba de salir sin éxito alguno haciendo su cuerpo sufrir, su vista se volvió borrosa y rasgó la madera del suelo de nuevo, destrozándola un poco más.

Y después paró su sufrimiento pero su respiración seguía agitada, se sentía casada del límite al que su cuerpo fue expuesto sin ser liberado, sabía que regresaría aquel dolor, se abrazó a si misma y se levantó para salir de la cabaña pero sus piernas fallaron de nuevo en la entrada, lo único que alcanzó a visualizar fue la luna que nisiquiera se encontraba en su punto más alto, aquello apenas iniciaba.

—Tenten...

Neji se había acercado hacia ella al verla casi salir, cuando tocó el hombro de la chica por detrás esta se abalanzó hacía él haciéndolo caer de espaldas, sintió como la chica lo tomó de los brazos casi clavando las garras en ellos observó el rostro de la chica, le miraba con enojo.

—Te dije que te alejaras de mi— dijo entre gruñidos.

La expresión del chico se tensó cuando sintió que las garras de la chica se clavaban un poco más haciendole daño, sintió de inmediato como sangraba.

Tenten profundizó más el agarré lastimando los brazos de Neji, poco después se separó de inmediato en cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó a Neji y lo miró con miedo al ver como había cedido a un acto inconsciente.

Él se acercó a ella tomándo su rostro entre sus manos, Tenten negó con la cabeza rápidamente queriendo alejarse.

— Está bien Tenten— Le habló tranquilizandola mientras la miraba a los ojos castaños— estarás bien.

Volvió a sentir de la nada el flujo de energía queriendo salir sin éxito, todo su cuerpo ardió de nuevo pero esta vez sintió que los brazos de Neji la rodeaban, Tenten cerró los ojos y se aferró al suelo de nuevo destrozándo algo de la madera.

Permanecieron así durante casi toda la noche, Neji logró arrastrarse un poco para quedarse recargado en una de las paredes mientras Tenten se aferraba a sus brazos de nuevo tratando de controlarse para no hacer algo a Neji de lo que se arrepentiría en la mañana.

El cuerpo de Tenten se extralimitó hasta dejarla sin fuerzas, al pasar la media noche quedó inconsciente sin poder moverse entre los brazos de Neji quién igual quedó dormido sin dejar de abrazarla.


	15. Diferente a ti

Después de recorrer varios kilómetros hacia su destino, divisó la cabaña de lejos así como sintió el olor de Tenten dentro de ella, se transformó antes de entrar y observó de reojo hacia el arrollo donde aquel cazador estaba, olió el hilo de sangre en él y supo que Tenten no se había alejado lo suficiente como para no herirlo con su instinto animal.

Cuando entró la vio dormida en el suelo del centro de la cabaña, tomó sus ropas y se vistió, fue junto a ella colocándose de cuclillas observándola.

Le gustaba ver a Tenten detenidamente, cada movimiento tenía cierta gracia y él podía quedarse sentado viéndo por siempre, cuando eran niños en las noches de luna llena ellos solían correr juntos en la misma dirección, a Sasuke le gustaba verla correr y más que eso quería correr junto a ella de nuevo.

Llevó su mano al rostro de la chica y acarició ligeramente su mejilla con sus dedos, después bajó la mirada a su hombro derecho y rozó los dedos en ese parte donde había estado antes la marca que le decía a todos que le pertenecía a él.

—Ella merece estar consciente cuando la toquen.

Sasuke volteó de manera brusca hacía la entrada de la cabaña viendo al cazador entrecerrando los ojos molesto hacía él, se levantó y sonrió con superioridad al contestar.

—Tengo todo el derecho sobre ella de tocarla cuando a mí se me plazca hacerlo, un maldito y asqueroso humano como tú no entiende ni la más mínima parte de lo que somos ella y yo— dejó de sonreír y lanzó un gruñido amenazante— me pertenece.

—Es gracioso que lo digas cuándo ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de quitarse esa horrible marca que le dejaste para convencerte a ti mismo de que así era.

Era obvio que Sasuke era más rápido que cualquiera de las reacciones que él pudo haber tenido para defenderse, cuando su espalda tocó bruscamente la madera de una de las paredes de la cabaña un fuerte sonido salió a consecuencia de eso, cuando no sintió el suelo sobre sus pies observó el antebrazo de Sasuke presionando su pecho para que no se moviera mientras que con su otra mano lo había tomado del cuello de su ropa para levantarlo, la mano derecha de Neji se dirigió al agarre y con la otra sostenía su navaja en dirección hacia el cuello del pelinegro.

—Acabas de hacer que tenga una maravillosa idea— aún mirándolo con furia Sasuke sonrió con maldad mientras hablaba— ese contrato no impide que te haga tanto daño como sea posible siempre que no te mate, podrás implorar por piedad mientras te hago pedazos y la única forma de detenerme es que al fin quites ese maldito contrato que te une a ella para que la utilices como tu perro de caza.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Bájalo ahora!— escuchó a Tenten gritando con algo de enojo y preocupación al ver que él no obedecía— Sasuke, hazlo antes de que te obligue a hacerlo.

—No deberías defender a este patético humano— Sasuke soltó a Neji y con la fuerza que lo hizo este cayó al suelo adolorido— no cuando está decidido matar en la primera oportunidad que tenga a ese zorro que estás ayudando a buscar — volteó hacia ella con seriedad para después salir de la cabaña después de terminar de hablar— no veo ninguna diferencia en lo que podría hacerte a ti o a mi si se sintiera amenazado en algún momento.

—Neji, ¿estás bien?— Tenten se inclinó hacia Neji quién tenía con un gesto de molestia hacía la puerta dónde Sasuke había salido, la chica se detuvo al observar las vendas en sus brazos que habían empezado a sangrar manchando, la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y recordó la noche anterior donde le había hecho daño sin quererlo, se quedó viendo uno de los brazos de Neji con preocupación y cuando él se dio cuenta de esto se levantó de manera rápida, Tenten reaccionó e hizo lo mismo— espera tus heridas se abrieron yo puedo curarte con mi...

—No es necesario— la interrumpió cerrando los ojos, su tono de voz como notó Tenten era de molestia— en cuanto me ponga un vendaje nuevo nos iremos— la miró de reojo y ella estaba sorprendida la manera seca en la que le hablaba era como al principio cuando se conocieron— él tiene razón debes dejar de tratarme como si fuéramos algo más que un cazador y su presa, cumple con tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré con la mía para que al fin seas libre.

Al igual que Sasuke el salió por la puerta de la cabaña y ella bajó la mirada y vio sus manos frente a ella, en una las cadenas del contrato el cual sin el al principio probablemente ella le hubiera hecho daño a Neji en sus cinco sentidos solo por ser haberla cazado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ellos tenían razón la diferencia entre ambos era enorme como para el sólo pensar que podría haber algo más allá en su relación que sólo un contrato de por medio, abrió los ojos decidida a encontrar a aquel zorro y salir corriendo hacia las montañas para que nadie la encontrara.

No volvieron a hablar si no era necesario, Sasuke seguía atrás de ellos con la mirada en cada movimiento que Tenten daba, Neji sólo seguía a la chica sin observarla demasiado, la castaña sintió lo concentrado que estaba y sabía que al igual que ella había decidido a acabar con esto pronto.

Prestando atención al rastro Tenten dio un respingo mientras este se hacía más fuerte, apresuró el paso y se detuvo en seco entre una superficie rodeada por árboles al sentir lo suave de la tierra, cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que no era tierra si no arena, se volteó de inmediato y vio a Neji venir detrás de ella igual de asombrado observó la arena preguntándose lo mismo que ella.

Si estaban en el medio del bosque, ¿de dónde había salido esa arena desértica?

—No des un paso más Neji, no pises la arena— le advirtió Tenten de inmediato y éste se detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?— se preguntó de inmediato.

—¡Tenten sal de ahí ahora!— escuchó la voz desesperada al Sasuke aproximándose a ella pero el chico se detuvo de inmediato cuando lo vio.

Tenten estaba apunto de correr cuando su cuerpo se paralizó de miedo en ese momento al ver entre la arena salió alguien derramandola alrededor del cuerpo que era del mismo color que ésta solo que estaba lleno de marcas por todas partes, observó la enorme cola llena de puntas afiladas que se unían formandola por detrás de él, se movía lentamente sin ningún esfuerzo y entonces observó su rostro el cual no tenía ninguna expresión en particular y estaba inclinado ligeramente como si la viera con curiosidad, su rostro estaba también lleno de marcas en forma de espirales y en los ojos completamente azules parecían caer medias lunas de las mismas marcas, Tenten observó su cabello tan rojo como la misma sangre.

Tenten tembló cuando levantó una garra hacia ella y quiso retroceder fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el fuerte gruñido de Sasuke detrás de ellos, la cosa frente a ella miró de reojo al pelinegro que ahora tenía las garras por fuera así como los dientes listo para atacar.

El ruido de la ballesta de Neji se activó disparando, la atención de aquel monstruo de arena fue dirigida hacia Neji y el dardo que la misma arena había detenido en el aire, volvió a disparar en un ángulo diferente y pasó lo mismo, él los miró a ambos y a Tenten de nuevo que permanecía sin moverse al sentir lo peligroso que era al estar atrapada entre la arena y frente a él, lo vio sonreír ligeramente.

Cuando Sasuke decidió abalanzarse ya era tarde, la arena se elevó cubriéndolo a él y a la chica en su totalidad para desvanecerse como una brisa del viento.


	16. El miedo a perderte

Desde su perspectiva, Sasuke estuvo apunto de desgarrar a su objetivo, solo sintió la arena recorrer toda su garra y la mitad de su brazo, tuvo que detener el impulso de todo su cuerpo quedando prácticamente de rodillas.

—¡Maldita sea!— lanzó un gruñido de frustración al darse cuenta de que la arena había desaparecido en su totalidad y Tenten con ella.

—¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?— preguntó Neji casi de inmediato en un tono alarmado.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo e ignoró a Neji mientras volteaba hacía varias direcciones tratando de localizar la adecuada tardó sólo unos minutos hasta que olió un pequeño hilo de humedad y tierra, empezó a caminar hacia el.

Sintió el jalón en su antebrazo y bruscamente se lo quitó y observó a Neji devolviéndole la misma mirada de furia que le dedicaba.

—Largo de mi vista ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar, después me ocuparé de ti— sonrió crueldad hacia él y continuó con su camino, Neji lo siguió de inmediato.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? y ¿por qué llevó a Tenten con él?

Sasuke se detuvo y lo miró de lado con furia.

—La próxima vez que menciones su nombre con tanta confianza te destrozo la garganta.

Continuó caminando y se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de la ballesta apuntando hacia él, rio con ironía.

—¿Qué no has aprendido nada asqueroso humano?— volteó ligeramente para seguirle sonriendo en forma de burla— realmente no comprendes lo que soy capaz de hacerte ¿o si?, esa arma tuya apenas te serviría para provocarme un rasguño y sería lo último que recordarás antes de que te deje inconsciente.

—Lo rastreas ¿no es así?, te ayudaré a rescatarla— Neji entrecerró los ojos con seriedad.

Sasuke rio de nuevo burlándose.

—A lo único que me ayudarías es a ser carnada para él mientras rescato a Tenten, pero para eso tendrías que retirar tu maldito contrato con ella por qué no me arriesgaría a que tú murieras llevandotela contigo— dejó de reír y lo vio amenazante— largo y déjame limpiar el desastre que provocaste.

Neji tensó la mano sobre la ballesta amenazando con disparar.

—Está envenenado— le dijo con tranquilidad— puedo inmovilizarte y buscarla por mi cuenta o puedes simplemente dejar que te ayude y este disparo será para él.

—Perderias el tiempo y para cuándo lograrás seguir el rastro sería tarde, ella habrá muerto y tú morirás con ella.

—Déjame ayudarte, no puedes simplemente llegar y atacarlo, probablemente te está esperando, podría herirla, necesitas una distracción— Neji sonrio de lado— seré la carnada, o al menos eso pensará.

—Y luego tú la pondrás en riesgo con tu propia vida, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—En que tendrás tiempo de ponerla a salvo mientras lo entretengo para que luego lo destroces por habernos mirado de esa manera tan burlona cuando se la llevó.

Después de unos minutos de que Sasuke lo mirara de pies a cabeza siguió con su camino, Neji lo siguió sabiendo que la tensión entre ellos se había relajado, había dejado que lo ayudara.

—Dime qué era esa cosa y ¿por qué se la llevó?— le cuestionó de inmediato a Sasuke mientras esté cambiaba bruscamente de dirección al sentir el hilo de humedad y arena en otro lado.

—Un ichibi, algo parecido al zorro que buscas pero se puede decir que menos peligroso, aún así no hay que subestimarlos tienen sus propios trucos como las sabandijas sucias que son— explicó con seriedad— la razón por la que se la llevó no la sé con exactitud, podría ser que sólo tenga hambre.

—¿Cómo es que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que nos seguía?

—Por que no lo hizo— se detuvo de nuevo y giro a la derecha con molestia mientras hablaba— el maldito rastro de ese zorro que cazas nos llevó a él de alguna manera, caímos en una trampa aunque no fue precisamente puesta por él.

Neji cerró los puños de inmediato con furia al saber a lo que Sasuke se refería.

—Ese maldito zorro— dijo frustrado, sabiendo que de la misma manera mantenía oculta a su prima todos esos años.

Cuando al fin Sasuke sintió el olor a tierra mojada sonrió de lado y se aproximó hacía el borde de la cascada que había estado buscado.

—Te tengo maldita sabandija— dijo sonriendo triunfante, volteó a ver al humano junto a él que observaba con curiosidad el borde en busca de algo— una cueva subterránea debajo de la cascada, una madriguera de humedad y tierra es lo que esa cosa necesita para estar cómodo.

—Tenemos que nadar— señaló Neji con seriedad.

Cuando Sasuke rio burlándose tomó a Neji del cuello de su chaqueta y lo empujó haciendo que quedara al borde del acantilado, Neji entrecerró los ojos con furia mientras tomaba el agarre de Sasuke tratando de liberarse, lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás antes de soltarlo por completo y sonrió divertido.

—Corrección, la carnada tiene que nadar.

—Voy a matarte idiota— la voz de Neji se engruesó al amenazarlo.

—Créeme será divertido verte intentarlo— dijo aún sonriendo cuando al fin lo empujó y Neji no tuvo oportunidad de sostenerse con nada a su alrededor y apenas alcanzó a mantener la respiración cuando su cuerpo tocó bruscamente el agua.

* * *

Sintió que se asfixiaba cuando toda la arena la rodeó por completo, después sólo dejó su cuerpo caer y sintió el impacto del suelo rocoso, tosió recuperando el aire en sus pulmones, al mirar a su alrededor vio kilómetros de rocas que la rodeaban y la humedad inundó por completo su olfato hasta marearla, se levantó y buscó una salida de inmediato caminó y se dió cuenta de que había una gran extensión de agua pero ninguna luz en ella solo rocas en el fondo, en el techo había muchas delgadas y puntiagudas formaciones de piedra, Tenten sabía bien que debía haber otra salida que no requiriera nadar ya que en su estado actual con su cuerpo humano no podría hacerlo para escapar de aquel monstruo que la había secuestrado.

Cuando apenas dio dos pasos buscando otra salida contuvo la respiración al ver como de repente el Ichibi se encontraba justo en frente de ella, igual que cuando la había visto por primera vez tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada viéndola con curiosidad, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tenten, ella sabía que en su estado actual sin poder transformarse no era lo suficientemente veloz para escapar de él, pensó que quizás esa era la razón por la que se la había llevado.

Hizo lo que su instinto le indicó, sacó sus garras y sus dientes y gruñó hacía él, pero el Ichibi no se inmutó ni un poco y en ella entró más miedo cuando éste extendió una de sus garras hacía ella y Tenten retrocedió, al no ser cuidadosa tropezó con una piedra y cayó de espaldas apenas sosteniéndose con sus dos manos para no caer completamente, iba a levantarse cuando el Ichibi se colocó aprisionandola en el suelo, vio los ojos azules haciendo contacto directo con los suyos y después estos bajaron hacía la dirección de su mano derecha.

—Puedo quitarte lo que te ata a ese humano— cuando por fin habló su voz era ronca y sería, Tenten se sorprendió de inmediato ante aquellas palabras— puedo romper tu contrato mágico, esclava de la luna.

Se quitó de encima de ella y se quedó de frente con las piernas cruzadas y mirada seria.

Tenten se enderezó y lo siguió mirando sorprendida por unos segundos, cuando al fin frunció el ceño.

—¿A cambio de qué?, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?, creí que pensabas comerme— le observó confundida cuando notó que la cola en forma de púas se ondulaba detrás de él.

— Colecciono cosas valiosas— dijo sin ningún cambio en su voz— tú eres una de ellas hija de la luna, te quitaré el contrato de magia si decides quedarte aquí.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás bromeando?— Tenten alzó la ceja extrañada totalmente— por supuesto que no.

—El humano al que estás atada y el lobo que te acompaña tenían el mismo olor a miedo justo antes de llevarte conmigo— mostró una sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente, Tenten volvió a temblar— si eres tan valiosa para ellos, eres mucho más valiosa para mi por haberte arrebatado, mostrarles que eres mía los hará retorcerse de ira y recibir esa ira me hará sentir algo... me hará sentirme vivo.

—Te equivocas, ellos solo se preocupan por ellos mismos— Tenten bajó la mirada y después cerró los ojos hablando— uno muere si yo muero, el otro solo me quiere porque no hay más como yo...— abrió los ojos y le miró con seriedad— es el miedo a verse amenazados a si mismos lo que notaste en ellos, no valgo lo que crees que valgo.

Un fuerte sonido hizo hecho en toda la cueva de un cuerpo tocando el agua bruscamente, Tenten volteó sorprendia hacía la abertura de agua donde provenía, el ichibi se levantó de inmediato y al igual que Tenten observó la entrada entrecerrando los ojos y después observó de nuevo a la castaña.

—Yo no me equivoco, para ellos eres más valiosa que ellos mismos— la arena se formó en varias partes de la cueva y Tenten miró con miedo como él volvía a sonreír de la misma manera que antes— y estoy apunto de mostrarte cuanto.


	17. Daría mi vida por ti

Tomó un poco de aire antes de caer por completo aún así salió a respirar un poco más al necesitarlo, alzó la mirada y observó la sonrisa de aquel lobo que lo había empujado y después desapareció al correr en dirección opuesta, extendió una mano para abrirse paso sobre el cuerpo de agua y después divisó la entrada a la cueva subterránea en donde el pelinegro que aseguró de que ahí se encontraba Tenten, respiró hondo y se sumergió por unos minutos empujando primero su cuerpo hacia abajo y cuando vio que había pasado del otro lado hizo que el agua hiciera su trabajo llevando su cuerpo a la superficie, al nadar hasta la orilla inspeccionó el lugar, las paredes rocosas del lugar y un poco de oscuridad de no ser por las dos entradas de luz que tenía la cueva, una por debajo del agua cristalina y otra al parecer del lado opuesto por tierra, Neji supuso que era ahí va por donde Sasuke planeaba entrar.

Inspeccionó de nuevo a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un bulto en el suelo, corrió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era Tenten.

-Oye- la movió de lado, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y ligeramente los abrió para observar a Neji- vamos arriba, hay que irnos, ¿Estás herida?

-Sal...sal de aquí... ahora- Tenten arrugó el rostro con preocupación al verlo.

Una masa de arena rodeo el abdomen de la castaña y la levantó del suelo, quedó justo al lado del montículo de arena donde el Ichibi estaba sentado mirándolo por encima con una sonrisa retorcida.

Neji de inmediato sacó su ballesta y apunto hacía la criatura, él sabía que no funcionaría pero debía ganar tiempo, distraerlo unos minutos antes de que Sasuke llegara.

-Sueltala ahora- entrecerró los ojos molesto, viendo a Tenten que lo miraba con temor y luego al Ichibi.

-Patético humano insolente, ella me pertenece ahora- el Ichibi amplio su sonrisa y levantó una mano cerrando su puño, Tenten se quejó de la presión de la arena que la rodeaba- debieron cuidarla más, ¿No lo crees?, ni siquiera tiene una marca de apareamiento de aquel lobo, tal vez eso me hubiera detenido, por otra parte tu contrato es tan frágil que puedo romperlo.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún?

-Me divierte más ver su intento desesperado por salvarla- volteó hacia Tenten y está lo miró con furia- te dije que vendrían hija de la luna, tu vida vale lo suficiente para que arriesguen su vida sin sentido, ahora los verás morir.

Alzó la mano hacia Neji y una masa de arena en forma de aguja se dirigió hacia él, la esquivó de inmediato rodando de lado y cuando tuvo a la criatura en la mira disparó, el dardo se detuvo antes de llegar a Ichibi, corrió hacia una de las rocas altas que rodeaban las esquinas de la cueva, recargó su ballesta y volvió a disparar escondiéndose en otra roca al lado de él.

-Aquel lobo tiene más posibilidades de vencerme, patético humano- una masa de arena destruyó la roca donde se escondía Neji haciéndolo salir, este salió apuntando su ballesta.

-¿Qué acaso eres estúpido?, si me matas ella muere y se acabó tu diversión.

-Pero no voy a hacerlo, no aún, no antes de ver la desesperación en tu rostro cuando le quite el contrato, después voy a desmembrarte parte por parte mientras aún estás gritando por piedad asqueroso cazador- la aguja se arena se dirigió a él y Neji trató de evitarla de nuevo pero otra fue directo hacia él en el sentido en que corría.

-¡No!- Tenten gritó cuando vio una aguja atravezar el cuerpo de Neji, el Ichibi rio mientras elevó el cuerpo de chico hacía él, y entonces abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que aquel cuerpo no tenía rostro para después caer como pedazos de piedra al suelo atravesando su arena.

-Un muñeco hecho con magia- el Ichibi miró hacia cara rincón de la cueva sin ver rastro del cazador, hasta que lo vió de nuevo apuntando hacia él, lo atravezó con su arena de nuevo y las rocas cayeron al suelo de nuevo- eres más listo de lo que creí, que divertido.

Dos muñecos más con el aspecto de Neji salieron de lados opuestos de las rocas y los destruyó de igual manera.

-La energía mágica de un simple humano que se agota con rapidez, no podrás hacer tantos muñecos- señaló el Ichibi con una sonrisa mientras atacaba a otro y otro más salía de su escondite.

Cuando destrozó el muñeco en lugar de caer rocas en partes el agua de desvaneció en la arena y está quedó inservible cayendo a pedazos al suelo, la criatura se sorprendió.

Un gruñido se escuchó en la cueva, el lobo completamente negro salió de inmediato de la entrada por tierra, aprovechando la distracción saltó de un impulso con la intención de atacarlo, el Ichibi apenas pudo protegerse dada la velocidad del impulso de su atacante, Sasuke alcanzó a morder la mano arenosa de la criatura antes de que un cuerpo de arena lo rodeará y lo empujará lejos, él cayó el sus patas posteriores y gruñó sintiendo la sangre en su hocico.

La masa de arena que sostenía a Tenten cayó al suelo y Neji salió en su auxilio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Si, tienes que salir de aquí Neji, ayudaré a Sasuke- observó cómo el lobo negro atacaba de nuevo está vez el Ichibi desaparecía en su propia arena, elevándose en una clase de plataforma para estar seguro.

-No, te quiere a ti ¿recuerdas?, tienes que ponerte a salvo- Neji le respondió al ver lo mismo que ella- tengo un plan pero requiere distracción, si te pone en peligro de nuevo no podré lograrlo, deja que nosotros nos encargemos.

Tenten bajó la mirada y luego volvió a ver a Sasuke que atacaba de nuevo con la misma velocidad que apenas el Ichibi alcazaba a evitar mientras cambiaba de posición.

Tenten no correría dejándolos en peligro pero Neji tenía razón, la mayor amenaza para los dos era que ella estuviera de nuevo a la merced de aquel monstruo, se levantó y corrió hacia la salida cercana dónde Sasuke había salido, antes de llegar a ella el Ichibi se desvaneció de estar frente a Sasuke a dónde estaba ella, la rodeó con arena y observó al cazador apuntando su arma amenazante y al lobo negro gruñendo mientras se acercaba lentamente, la arena apretó y sintió unos cuantos huesos de su costilla romperse lanzó un quejido.

-Eres muy valiosa como para irte no hemos terminado de jugar- apretó un poco más haciendo que Tenten se quejara de nuevo, Sasuke gruñó más fuerte mientras se acercó, el Ichibi sonrió- adelante atacame esclavo de la luna, antes de que logres tocarme habré destrozado su espalda y aplastado su órganos, claro que sí el cazador muere y tú me destrozas no quedará nada de lo que viniste a proteger.

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo pero dejó de avanzar, pero Neji avanzó haciendo que el lobo negro voltease hacía él y gruñiera en advertencia para que se detuviera, este lo hizo.

-Tus ganas de matarlo son iguales a las que me tienes por mi - el Ichibi sonrió con diversión- adelante, le quitaré el contrato antes de que lo mates por completo si lo haces.

Sasuke volteó hacia él y dejó de gruñir, Tenten observó los ojos del lobo y quedó perpleja al ver que estaba considerando lo que el Ichibi decía.

-Sasuke no...- una masa de arena cubrió su boca impidiendole hablar.

-Sé lo que te estás preguntando- el pelirrojo habló aún sonriendo- si puedes confiar en mi, he escuchado que entre los lobos una promesa es algo serio, las cumplen sin importar morir por cumplirlas, a diferencia de los humanos que siempre engañan para obtener lo que quieren... para nosotros es igual aunque un poco diferente, literalmente morimos si no cumplimos con lo que prometemos, las marcas en mi cuerpo son señal de cada promesa que no me ha matado- enseñó la palma de su mano y una de sus marcas brilló un poco- y ahora mi propuesta se acaba de convertir en una.

Tenten miró con temor cuando Sasuke gruñó hacía Neji y él apunto con su arma retrocediendo mientras el lobo avanzaba, el Ichibi rio mientras se desplazó con Tenten lejos de la entrada hacía en medio de la cueva.

-Te está engañando, ¿qué crees que hará después?, ¿notaste que no dijo nada de dejarla libre?- Neji trató de convencer a Sasuke pero cuando esté se abalanzó apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse, disparó el dardo se parálisis que rozó apenas el pelaje negro sin dar en el blanco después de derribarlo Sasuke le quitó la ballesta lanzandola lejos, volvió a acercarse a él y esta vez Neji sacó una navaja para protegerse- basta, es una trampa y lo sabes, sólo se está divirtiendo con nosotros, sé como vencerlo puedes empujarlo al agua eres más rápido que él por que se empeña en usar su poder para retener a Tenten, no puede defenderse y tenerla amenazada al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez Sasuke al abalanzarse recurrió a las garras para desarmarlo, la navaja se escapó de las manos de Neji cayendo lejos de él, cayó con Neji y este cruzó los brazos para protegerse aunque estos se vieran heridos, decidió quitarse al lobo de encima empujándolo con sus pies dejándolo algo aturdido dándole un golpe justo debajo en una de las orejas tal y como le habían enseñado, se arrastró hasta tener de nuevo la navaja en sus manos, se levantó y corrió hacia una de las rocas haciendo un símbolo en el suelo creó sus últimos muñecos de roca que podía hacer.

El muñeco salió corriendo hacia la entrada de tierra de la cueva, resultó cuando Sasuke salió corriendo hacia él y Neji aprovecho para ir en dirección hacía donde estaba su ballesta y después apunto al Ichibi y disparó, este lo notó aunque un poco tarde y creo una aguja de arena para defenderse del ataque, pero no era más que otro muñeco de piedra.

-Vives rodeado de tu debilidad- volteo detrás de él y vio cerca de la orilla de agua a Neji sonreír aventando algo hacia arriba mientras lo agarraba de nuevo, una pelota con una marca mágica en ella- eso no es muy inteligente cuando te enfrentas a un cazador, vives en tu propia trampa- lanzó la pelota y el Ichibi se protegió con arena pero fue imposible cuando explotó y las gotas de agua de la que estaba hecha la bomba improvisada de Neji se esparcieron alrededor de él haciendo inservible su arena, Tenten cayó al suelo y Neji la auxilió de inmediato.

Neji respiraba con dificultad cayendo de rodillas y Tenten le miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Usé demasiada magia...- dijo tomándose la parte derecha de su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, era como haber perdido demasiada sangre.

Se escuchó de nuevo el gruñido de Sasuke detrás de ellos, Neji sacó su navaja de inmediato pero Tenten se levantó poniéndose frente a él protegiéndolo.

-Basta- Tenten entrecerró los ojos sacando sus garras hacía él.

Sasuke giró ágilmente la cabeza y después se abalanzó hacia Tenten, la chica se preparó para atacar pero se quedó estática cuando todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se volteó para quedar frente a ella, una gran aguja de arena que al principio era dirigida a Tenten atravezó a Sasuke por completo derribandolo, la castaña abrió los ojos totalmente cuando pudo escuchar a la perfección varias costillas del pelinegro rompiéndose.

-¡Sasuke!- Tenten lo vió caer inconsciente un par de metros de ellos, giró enojada al ver al Ichibi respirando con dificultad como Neji, el agua de la bomba de Neji lo rodeaba en casi todo el cuerpo salvo la mano que había levantado para atacar, Tenten se dirigió hacia él con rapidez dándole un golpe en el estómago derribandolo, enojada lo tomó del cuello y este no se resistió dado que Neji tenía la razón todo el tiempo, el agua era su mayor debilidad.

-¿Vas a matarme hija de la luna?- el pelirrojo sonrió con dificultad hacía ella- adelante ya cumplí con mostrarte que no estaba equivocado cuando te dije que darían la vida por ti, mis promesas siempre me matan para eso fui hecho... es lo único por lo que vivo y me hace sentir vivo.

Tenten lo arrojó hacía la orilla de agua haciendo que este se empapará por completo, después se acercó a él que no la miró más, había aceptado que ella lo matara.

-El rastro de un zorro de nueve colas me guío directo a ti, ¿por qué?

-Lo salvé una vez... me ayudó a esconderme de ser cazado por humanos, al mismo tiempo me prometió que en ese sitio siempre encontraría a presas valiosas... ellos son complicados sólo les importan ellos mismos, son solitarios... pero cuando ayudas a uno el pago por eso es algo que te dure toda la vida.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro?

-No lo he visto desde entonces, eso fue hace años, lo salvé a él y a una humana que lo acompañaba de algunos cazadores, lo habían herido.

-¿Ella llevaba cabello largo y ojos aperlados? - Neji preguntó de inmediato alarmado.

-Si- levantó la mirada hacia Neji- pensé que era su presa pero la protegió como uno más de los suyos... tenía el olor de él por todo el cuerpo tanto que llegué a confundirla con uno de su especie, la misma magia que uso en el lugar del rastro falso que los llevó a mi.

-Eso significa que...

-Ella está viva- Neji completo de inmediato aliviado de escucharlo.

-No se dónde está pero sé que el clima frío de las montañas es como esta cueva para mi, es una criatura de fuego pero tiene que vivir en un lugar donde el sol casi no caliente del todo, nuestra debilidad es una trampa en la que necesitamos vivir- el Ichibi bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos rendido.

Tenten dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Sasuke todavía en su forma de lobo, había quedado inconsciente pero aún respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Neji quién se había levantado y caminaba con un poco de dificultad.

-Si, tardará en sanar...- se inclinó cargandolo en sus brazos- que nos lastimen transformados es más grave que cuando no, nuestro cuerpo se sobre esfuerza, tardará en curar pero necesita descansar, lo siento pero necesito cuidar de él por un tiempo hasta que se recupere.

Neji asintió entendiendo que ella no buscaría más hasta entonces, ellos también necesitaban descansar después de aquello, siguió a la castaña para salir de aquella cueva.

-¿No van a terminar con mi vida?, después de todo yo traté hacer lo mismo con las suyas, podría seguirlos en cuanto me recupere.

La voz del Ichibi hizo que Tenten se detuviera y volteó de reojo viéndolo con furia.

\- Atrévete a tratar de hacerlo de nuevo y yo misma te arrancaré el corazón de tu asqueroso pecho de arena- Tenten volteó siguiendo con su camino- gracias por la información acerca de ese zorro, lo tomaré como pago por perdonarte la vida.

Salieron de la cueva y el pelirrojo se quedó viendo atónito mientras desaparecían de su vista, sonrió para si mismo riendo un poco.

-Vaya... si que eres la cosa más valiosa que he visto en mi larga vida- se levantó del agua para sentarse en las rocas y poder secarse de nuevo.

Hola espero que se encuentren bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo, estaré actualizando pronto gracias por la espera:3 cuídense nos leemos:D


	18. Mi promesa es protegerte

Se encontraba corriendo, sólo corría en dirección opuesta sin mirar atrás, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no hacerlo, sabía que si miraba atrás vería a toda su manada muerta, cuando sus piernas quedaron atascadas en algo se hundió aún con el esfuerzo de querer no hacerlo miró la masa color sangre y notó un bulto frente a él, al mirar lo reconoció de inmediato, su pelaje castaño y único entre los lobos que conocía manchado de sangre y sus ojos viendo hacia ningún lugar.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de qué no tenía voz, cuando quiso gritar su nombre con desesperación.

Abrió los ojos de un impulso y con la respiración agitada y sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo trató de levantarse de inmediato pero el dolor en la parte de las costillas se lo impidió, se quejó llamando la atención de Tenten de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, no te esfuerces— llegó de inmediato junto a él para hacer que se acostara de nuevo, tocó su frente para revisar su temperatura, él le miró varias veces pareciendo incrédulo— la arena que te atravezó rompió tus costillas pero solo eso, por suerte él ya estaba debilitado cuando atacó.

Sasuke siguió mirándola con los ojos abiertos hasta que desvío la mirada recordando todo de inmediato.

—¿Como te sientes?, hace más o menos una hora que dejaste tu forma de lobo, me alivié cuando eso pasó, sabía que despertarias pronto— Tenten le dijo con seriedad y algo de tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde estamos?, ¿que pasó con él?— dijo aún sin mirarla.

—A unos kilómetros lejos de su cueva, tranquilo nos dejará en paz, Neji rodeó toda la zona con trampas— entrecerró los ojos molesta mientras apretaba los puños en sus rodillas— si nos molesta de nuevo lo mataré yo misma.

No necesitaba más explicaciones así que calló y tocó con sus dedos donde había sido el golpe de la arena, aún dolía pero estaba seguro de que en unas horas más estaría como nuevo.

—Ibas a matarlo— Tenten habló entre dientes ocultando parte de su frustración.

—Iba a matarlos a ambos por estorbar en mi camino— dijo frunciendo el ceño hacía ella— hace años hice una promesa a mí mismo de protegerte, protegernos a ambos, lo que somos y nuestro futuro.

—¿Por qué?— Tenten alzó la voz y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos— ¿Por qué sigues tan empeñado en mi?, escape de ti y de esa estúpida ceremonia... deberías odiarme...

—Era sólo una formalidad para lo que siempre hemos sido...— entrecerró los ojos hacía ella— si no quieres crías ni una manada está bien, te protegeré a dónde vayas, protegeré mi hogar...

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida totalmente, sabía lo obstinado que era Sasuke pero hasta ahora había entendido hasta cuánto lo sería con ella.

—Ese día...— tocó su hombro derecho— no lo hiciste porque mi padre te lo ordenó... me mordiste por que así lo quisiste...

—Ese maldito saco de arena no se te hubiera acercado si aún la tuvieras— Sasuke desvío la mirada con enojo.

—No importa cuánto quiera impedirlo... matarás a Neji en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, ¿no es así?... ahora que la tienes podrías incluso herirlo de gravedad y regresar con el Ichibi de nuevo para que cumpliera con su promesa— bajo la mirada triste, él era más fuerte que ella, no podía evitar perder una pelea con él por proteger a Neji, Sasuke sólo la miró sería y detenidamente afirmando lo que acababa de decir— en ese caso... dejaré que me muerdas de nuevo si dejas en paz a Neji— Tenten alzó la mirada decidida— debes prometerlo que si dejo que me muerdas de nuevo no le pondrás un dedo encima a Neji para lastimarlo, ya no tratarás de matarlo con contrato o sin él.

—No te forzaré a hacerlo— Sasuke gruñó sentándose y mirandola— pero no dejaré que tu capricho por este humano te ponga en peligro de nuevo, piensa en que si tienes la marca te mantendrá a salvo de cosas como esa maldita rata de arena que nos atacó, puede que ese zorro ponga más trampas antes de encontrarlo.

—Lo sé y ya lo he pensado bien... hazlo y promete que no le harás daño a Neji de nuevo.

Sasuke asintió aceptandolo, Tenten se quedó en su lugar, cerró los ojos y apartó la blusa descubriendo su hombro derecho.

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó acercandose a ella, Tenten se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca sin querer abrir los ojos, sólo había podido conseguir y vestir a Sasuke con su pantalón su pecho estaba completamente desnudo y lleno de vendaje.

—Lejos... dijo que rastrearía las montañas sólo por un tiempo en lo que... despertabas... hace un día que se fue... supongo que no fue muy lejos como para no regresar hoy o quizás mañana— apretó los ojos nerviosa cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su mejilla acariciándole.

—Abre los ojos y mírame Tenten— ella obedeció la orden, Sasuke estaba justo frente a ella a centímetros de su cuerpo mirándola directo a los ojos, acarició con suavidad su mejilla— no voy a hacerte daño, ¿entiendes?... pero quizás duela un poco más que la primera vez por que estamos en esta forma que no es nuestra verdadera naturaleza, pero estarás bien, si quieres que pare sólo dímelo.

—No— negó con la cabeza y le sonrió en respuesta— estaré bien, sólo... hazlo.

Sasuke se acercó hacia su hombro derecho y después de mirarlo con detenimiento por unos segundos sacó sus colmillos y los clavó en la piel de la chica, Tenten gimió soportando el dolor y el calor entró en ella quemándola por dentro, quiso retroceder y quitarse a Sasuke pero él no la dejó se aferró más a ella enterrando sus garras en sus brazos, aquello era parte del proceso, la reacción de los dos era normal, Tenten tenía que ceder poco a poco y así fue, la escencia de la magia dentro de ellos hacia su trabajo al igual que los días de luna llena cuando no podían evitar transformarse, aquello era inevitable el olor de Sasuke inundaba todos sus sentidos y podía saber poco a poco como iba combinandose con el suyo, como era de esperarse su respiración se agitó por el calor que emanaba de los cuerpos de ambos, él había tenido razón en la primera vez el dolor había desaparecido poco a poco en esta el dolor incrementaba más y más, sin embargo había algo diferente y era que lo disfrutaba a medida que incrementaba, para finalizar Sasuke clavó más la mordida y Tenten gimió pero se abrazó a él de inmediato cerrando los ojos hasta que lentamente el chico dejó de morderla y la soltó, ya separados aún respiraban con dificultad, Tenten no pudo más con el impulso que la comía por dentro y se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios y este correspondió rápidamente, pero la separó tomándola por los hombros y empujándola, ella luchó por acercarse de nuevo para besarlo.

—No— dijo el chico con dificultad en su respiración— quieres unirte a mí en apareamiento pero es sólo la reacción a mi mordida, se incrementa por estar atrapada en tu apariencia de humano... en realidad no quieres esto Tenten, no ahora.

Tenten no respondió frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse a él.

—Duele... duele... haz que pare...haz que pare Sasuke— el chico la tomó por sus muñecas y evitó que se le acercará aprisionandola contra el suelo, ella luchó con fuerza y con una mueca de dolor— Sasuke... por favor... haz que pare...por favor...

Él no habló se limitó a retenerla mientras ella hacía lo imposible hasta para rozar un poco de su cuerpo con el de él, claro que él también se resistía pero aquello era más fuerte para ella por aquel contrato que le impedía liberar por completo toda su magia al igual que sucedía con luna llena, después de unos minutos de lucha finalmente Tenten se tranquilizó y cayó dormida, Sasuke dejó de aprisionarla para besarla en la frente y recostarse a su lado, también necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Estaba molesto al no haber encontrado ni un solo rastro de ninguna cosa que se pareciera a ese zorro, decidió volver, necesitaba a Tenten para eso, después de dos días consideró que no era justo presionarla para que avanzaran, no después de todo lo que había pasado y todo aquello era su culpa, por haberla involucrado en eso, si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que ella parecía más un humano en sentimientos que cualquier otro lobo a sangre fría la hubiera dejado libre desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Le molestaba no haber pensado en nada al arriesgarse a salvarla, ni siquiera en que lo hacía por su prima, no le importó gastar su energía en magia ni tampoco que aquella criatura resultará más peligrosa de lo que fue al final.

Decidió concentrarse y debía hacerlo, encontrar a su prima y alejarse de Tenten lo más rápido posible, alejarse de ella y de lo que le hacía sentir al olvidarse de todos sus objetivos si ella no estaba a su lado.

Volteo a su derecha notando a alguien sentado en el pastizal algo lejos de la cueva a la que se dirigía, frunció el ceño al notarla, se irritó aún más cuando inconscientemente caminó hacia ella.

Tenten notó su presencia incluso antes de que él lo hiciera con ella, pero no volteó hasta que él se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Encontraste algo?— ella preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

—No, nada que un simple humano pueda rastrear por si solo— Neji sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de verla.

—Sasuke ya despertó, volvió a quedarse dormido pero que se haya transformado a su apariencia humana es una buena señal, sanará antes del anochecer— Tenten dijo con seriedad jugando con el pastizal a sus pies, después se levantó y miró a Neji con una sonrisa antes de pasar al lado de él— podremos seguir en la mañana, descuida él ya no pude hacerte daño, lo prometió y puedes confiar en la palabra de un lobo.

El Hyuga se quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de la mordida en el hombro derecho de la chica cuando pasó justo a su lado, se notaba más reciente que la anterior incluso parecía sangrar.

Apretó los dientes con enojo al mismo tiempo en que tomó a Tenten por el antebrazo para detenerla, ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo, ni tampoco hizo nada por soltarse de su agarre.

—¿Te mordió a la fuerza?— apenas pudo con la furia en sus palabras al saber con exactitud que eso había ocurrido por alejarse de ella.

—No— Tenten bajó la mirada— yo dejé que lo hiciera, se lo pedí.

—No le perteneces a nadie Tenten— le dijo aún más furioso— no eres un trofeo que ganar.

Tenten frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre de Neji y lo miró con molestia.

—Puede que mi apariencia te engañe por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos pero por si no lo notaste no soy un humano como tú— desvío la mirada— es así como se hacen las cosas en mi mundo, es así como podemos proteger las cosas que nos importan... ¿ya olvidaste tus propias palabras acaso?— sacó sus garras y se las mostró amenazante— dejar de tratarnos como si fuéramos algo más que cazador y presa... cumpliré con mi parte del trato para que al fin pueda ser libre.

Después de eso ella se impulsó para salir corriendo al lado contrario de la cueva, corrió hasta que sus piernas dolieron, hasta que su corazón dolió tanto que derramó un par de lágrimas que el mismo viento limpió por la velocidad a la que iba.


	19. A lo que le temen

Lo odiaba, aquel seco y frio ambiente que al olfatear hacía que su nariz se secara, extraño por completo su forma lobuna cuando volvió a sacudir su nariz con la palma de su mano y sacudió la cabeza, después de eso el rastro fue más fuerte, miro a su lado a Sasuke convertido e hizo un puchero envidiándolo por completo, se abrazó a si misma sobando con sus manos la ropa que Sasuke no utilizaba en esos momentos al sentir la brisa fría que hacía temblar su piel humana.

—¿Estás bien?— se detuvo sorprendida volteó a ver a Neji que la veía extrañado, sintió también la mirada de Sasuke esperando la misma respuesta.

—Estaría mejor con... ya sabes...— hizo una seña hacía su cuerpo y sonrió incómoda— algo de pelaje para cubrirme del frío— siguió caminando y sonrió como si nada pasara— pero ya estamos cerca siento el rastro más fuerte, no perdamos el tiempo y esto se arreglará pronto.

—Está anocheciendo, bajará más la temperatura, es mejor que descansemos un poco y entres en calor al lado de una fogata— dijo con seriedad aún sin avanzar— no sabemos lo que puede pasarte con este frío y sin poder transformarte.

—Tonterías, estaré bien— Tenten detuvo en seco su paso cuando Sasuke lo impidió, la castaña lo miró directo a sus ojos negros mientras este asentía con la cabeza Tenten frunció el ceño hacia él al darse cuenta de que apoyaba las palabras de Neji— estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte, ya casi lo he encontrado, descansaremos después de que...

Sasuke gruñó interrumpiendola al no estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Odio admitir que parece que al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo él y yo— Neji miró a Sasuke y este le gruñó por debajo también, el Hyuga lo ignoró y caminó hacia donde habian venido— andando hay que retroceder pasamos una cueva en el camino, recogeré algo de leña y haré una fogata.

Tenten suspiró enojada y miró hacia Sasuke que también avanzaba a la misma dirección.

—Dos contra uno, eso no es justo es insubordinación... ustedes dos ni se agradan...— empezó a caminar también, de repente se detuvo de nuevo y abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia detrás de ella volteó de inmediato alarmada pero no había nadie, tampoco olió a nadie, negó con la cabeza sacudiendo su nariz de nuevo empezó a caminar.

Encontraron la cueva y Neji encendió la fogata y de mala gana Tenten se sentó junto a ella sintiendo cada una de sus articulaciones mejor que antes pero aún teniendo frío.

Observó a Sasuke saliendo de la cueva no son antes mirarla de reojo, ella asintió y él se fue justo después de eso.

—¿A donde irá?— Neji se sentó frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad.

— Traerá algo de comer— Tenten se quedó observando hacía el fuego al responder— estamos muy cerca... probablemente mañana lo encontremos...

El ruido de la ballesta al ser preparada sobresaltó a la chica y miró a Neji con curiosidad como éste parecía tocar los mecanismos sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía al ajustarla.

—Lo sé.

Y se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo la brisa fria del viento aún entraba a la cueva y hacía que las llamas del fuego vacilaran, Tenten tembló de nuevo y se acercó más a la fogata.

— Tú... vas a matarlo en cuanto lo encuentres, ¿no es así?— observó la ballesta con detenimiento y después a Neji, sus miradas se encontraron hasta que él volvió a dirigirla hacía la ballesta dándole los toques finales a su ajuste en la mira.

— Sólo me importa encontrar a mi prima— respondió con seriedad.

— Pero si tu prima no está...

—Entonces tú serás libre porque el contrato se anulará— le respondió rápidamente interrumpiendo.

—No me refería a eso, ¿tomarás venganza?, ¿lo matarás?— Tenten bajó la mirada preocupada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— Tal vez sea el último de su especie...

Neji se levantó de inmediato y con brusquedad, buscó su mochila al final de la cueva, guardó su ballesta y sacó algo más poniéndolo en la bolsa de la chaqueta de cuero.

—Yo no inicié esto Tenten, él fue el que se la llevó en primer lugar.

— Quizás tuvo un motivo para hacerlo...

—¿y cual se supone que sería ese motivo para que yo le perdonara la vida por matarla?— Neji le miró molesto.

— No lo sé... quizás ella atacó primero... o quizás ella dejó que se la llevara... por alguna razón extraña... quizás él no la mató, este frío lo hizo...

—Ella está viva— le contestó furioso y Tenten se sorprendió olvidando lo frágil que era el tema para él.

— Entiendo... lo siento no quería...

—En cuanto se cumpla el contrato cuando lo encontremos debes alejarte de esto— entrecerró los ojos hacía ella aún enojado— de lo contrario no puedo asegurar tu bienestar.

Tenten frunció el ceño levantándose.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, sólo te digo que te mantengas alejada de algo que no te concierne— se acercó a ella con enojo, lo único entre ambos era la fogata.

—Y si no lo hago, ¿que es lo que pasaría?

Le tomó unos minutos a Neji responder aquello, no sin antes volver a ver la marca en el hombro de Tenten por unos segundos.

—Me convertiré en uno de los cazadores a los que tanto temen.

Tenten lo miraba con algo de decepción pensando en que quizás Sasuke tuvo razón desde un principio, él la vendería en la primera oportunidad que tuviera si pudiera, sólo la estaba utilizando.

Y eso hizo que su pecho doliera de nuevo, se sentó de nuevo en la fogata ya sin responder, volvió a temblar de frío de nuevo.

Algo la tapó en la espalda y en los hombros, algo más grande que ella, alzó la vista viendo las mangas caídas de la chaqueta de cuero de Neji, después de quitársela y darsela a ella él se alejó sólo vistiendo su camisa negra de mangas largas.

—Pero... no puedo quedarmela la necesitas, la necesitarás...

—Estoy entrenado para soportar este frío, no la necesito en este momento, tú si, conservarla— le dijo mientras se acercó a su mochila de nuevo organizando sus cosas.

Tenten se dio cuenta de lo cálida que era aquella chaqueta para su cuerpo humano, metió ambas manos en las mangas que corresponden y en cuanto sintió el olor impregnado de Neji se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, bajó la mirada hacia el fuego de nuevo y segundos después observó cómo Sasuke entró a la cueva con algo en el hocico que puso al lado de ella, Tenten vio un conejo color café con sangre en su cuello.

—Gracias— sonrió hacía él pero Sasuke no se acercó, Tenten vio su mirada enojada observando la chaqueta de Neji que ahora ella vestía.

—¿Prefieres que se muera de frío en su forma humana?— Neji habló llamando la atención de ambos y Sasuke lanzó un gruñido hacia él y luego paro de observarlo para acercase más a Tenten y echarse a sus pies para darle más calor, Neji sonrió con sarcasmo— si, eso pensé que dirías me alegra estar de acuerdo contigo por segunda ocasión.

Sasuke volvió a lanzarle otro gruñido y Tenten rio ligeramente llamando la atención de ambos.

—Gracias a los dos— Tenten tomó el conejo, lo partió a la mitad y arrojó a una de las partes al fuego, Sasuke cerró los ojos ignorando aquello y se acomodó más contra ella para estar seguro de darle la suficiente calidez.

Tenten y Neji se quedaron viéndo por largo tiempo hasta que ella sonrió hacía él.

— Escuché rumores de que a los humanos pasan la comida por fuego.

Neji se sentó frente a ella con la fogata con única separación agarró uno de las maderas y sacó la carne del fuego.

Comieron en silencio, los dos se olvidaron que estaban frente a frente con lo que se suponía era el enemigo.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó y se alzó alarmado hacía la entrada de la cueva, sobre todo por que no recordó el haberse quedado dormido, observó a Tenten dormida junto a él y volteó hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar el cazador pero no había rastro de él, el fuego se había extinguido y hacía más frío en aquella cueva, volteó hacia la entrada de nuevo y vio una figura que no se distinguía en la oscuridad, gruñó de inmediato al ver los ojos rojos y la sonrisa divertida, se abalanzó hacia él.

* * *

Tenten abrió lentamente los ojos viendo el fuego frente a ella y una persona sentada del otro lado, al principio pensó que era Neji pero luego se dió cuenta de que tenía una ropa diferente, pantalones negros y un abrigo azul con un cuello lleno de pelusa completamente blanca, Tenten se alarmó totalmente levantándose el chico frente a ella recargaba su cabeza en su mano derecha cubierta totalmente con un guante negro con cintas rojas como si llevara rato observándola mientras dormía, se vio ligeramente sorprendido al ver que ella se levantaba con rapidez, Tenten por instinto sacó sus garras y sus colmillos mirando al rededor sin distinguir a Neji pero si a Sasuke detrás del chico extraño, acostado en el suelo como si estuviera aún dormido.

—Al fin despiertas, estaba a punto de hacer que lo hicieras me ahorraste muchas molestias, gracias— el chico sonrió hacía ella.

El cabello totalmente negro le recordó al de Sasuke, después de la sonrisa sus ojos azules hacían el contraste perfecto en su rostro y la piel blanca llamando la atención, observó con detenimiento como en sus mejillas habia tres marcas negras en cada lado de su rostro pareciendo los bigotes de un animal.

—¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres tú?— buscó de nuevo alarmada a Neji pero no había rastro de él ni de sus cosas.

—El humano que buscas escapó a esconderse como las asquerosas sabandijas que son y eso nos lleva a nuestro problema principal— el chico hizo un ademán con desinterés— retrae esas garras y colmillos no te haré nada— volteó hacia Sasuke y sonrió de nuevo hacia ella— él no tiene nada de paciencia para escuchar lo que le tienen que decir, le faltan modales y es muy agresivo, esperaba que tú fueras un poco más... comprensiva... las hembras de tu especie siempre lo son, supongo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?— Tenten frunció el ceño extrañada de que el aún parecía dormido, no observaba ninguna herida en él.

— Sólo está dormido— el chico se levantó y caminó hacia Sasuke, Tenten observó cómo en una de las manos llevaba una máscara consigo— lo siento, lo hice dormir porque él no iba a permitir nuestra pequeña charla— observó con detenimiento a Sasuke y levantó una mano encima de él, Tenten observó cómo Sasuke parecía reaccionar entre sueños como si tuviera una pesadilla— está soñando lo que yo quiero que sueñe con mis ilusiones, sueña con sus peores miedos y sus recuerdos más oscuros.

—¡Basta!— Tenten se acercó amenazante y el chico volteó hacia ella haciendo que Sasuke volviera a dormir tranquilo— ¡déjalo en paz!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Pareces una loba muy lista desde que te vi por primera vez ayer en el bosque, no me decepcionas para nada— sonrió de nuevo hacia ella con amabilidad— mi nombre es Menma es un gusto, y creo que sí escuché bien por parte del asqueroso cazador, tú te llamas Tenten.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar la conversación con Neji, ese chico estaba escuchando desde el principio, se quedó extrañada ¿como era que ninguno de los tres había notado que los estaban siguiendo?, la respuesta llegó a ella de inmediato.

—Eres el zorro de nueve colas— entrecerró los ojos hacía él enojada.

—Tecnicamente soy uno, pero no el que han estado buscando— cambio su mirada a una más inteligente— al que buscas es a mi hermano Naruto, ese humano te obligó con un contrato para que le ayudaras— su mirada se volvió severa— los humanos son siempre la misma basura buscando su propio bienestar por encima de cualquier especie diferente a ellos.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—No lo sé— levantó sus manos con algo de fastidio— eso nos lleva a nuestro tema principal, llévame a él ahora.

—Acabo de despertar, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme dormido ¿como voy a saberlo?— frunció el ceño hacia él— estaba en esta cueva y cuando despierto solo estás tú amenazándome al parecer.

El chico rio y se colocó la máscara que ahora Tenten notó era semejante a un zorro.

—Tu contrato me guiará a él, sigueme rastrearé la magia que te conecta a él.

—¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?— volteó a ver al lobo negro profundamente dormido.

—Mi magia desaparecerá cuando estemos a una distancia segura tómalo como el precio por ayudarme, por supuesto él te rastreara pero para ese entonces la habremos encontrado a ella y se acabará todo— caminó fuera de la cueva— no me interesa lo que suceda con una pareja de lobos de sangre pura.

—¿Ella?— preguntó extrañada antes de avanzar junto con él— pensé que habías dicho que buscabas a Neji.

Él volvió a reír.

—Lo busco a él porque ella se lo llevó al lugar donde se esconde de mi— su voz se hizo más grave y severa— la mujer con los mismos ojos que él, la sucia humana que asesinó a mi hermano a sangre fría.


	20. Haré tu tristeza desaparecer

_El palacio era enorme, había tantos lugares donde esconderse y Hinata siempre prefería ir a los campos de flores donde la brisa del viento levantaba el aroma de estas, cuando era pequeña se agachaba escondiéndose entre los girasoles y pasaba horas y horas hasta que el sol se ponía y los sirvientes empezaban a preocuparse por ella._

 _Conforme fue creciendo tenía más responsabilidades como heredera al trono y menos oportunidades de esconderse de las personas para ir a su lugar favorito, pero siempre había un hueco en su horario y siempre escapaba un pequeño tiempo para ir a oler el campo de flores, después iba a otro lugar como la biblioteca para disimular su verdadero escondite._

 _A veces su primo Neji la acompañaba, él había sido nombrado su guardia personal pero para Hinata el representaba la familia con la que casi no tenía el contacto, su padre siempre estaba ocupado, su hermana pequeña se encontraba recibiendo una educación especial a las afueras del palacio y su madre había muerto hace mucho tiempo, sólo le quedaba su primo junto a ella y a veces se quedaba sola en aquel campo, sólo así podía ser quién era en realidad, sin falsas sonrisas ni actitudes apropiadas y ensayadas._

 _Aquel campo de flores tenía conexión con el bosque y a lo lejos se apreciaba la montaña de nieve, al verla tan blanca Hinata siempre se imaginó el frío que podría calarle los huesos a cualquiera._

 _Hinata siempre caminaba hacia el límite del campo de flores y el bosque, claro que era vigilado, a las afueras de este había diversos guardias que no permitían el paso a nada ni nadie, salvó a unos pocos animales inofensivos como conejos y venados._

 _El día de su primer encuentro con él fue como cualquier otro día lleno de responsabilidades, se encontraba cansada y solo quería quedarse sentada entre los tallos de las flores, derramó un poco de lágrimas al tener un día difícil como los demás, cuando alzó la vista ahí estaba frente a ella a poca distancia inmóvil, el color completamente naranja de su pelaje le pareció precioso desde el primer momento en que lo vio, igual se veía suave y tuvo muchas ganas de acariciarlo, ella también se quedó sin moverse esto hizo que el se acercara, Hinata vio como su pequeña nariz olfateaba hacía ella, cuando se sentó frente a ella, Hinata pudo apreciar sus múltiples colas detrás de él que se movían con destreza y delicadeza, al igual que su pelaje eran hermosas y parecían estar muy cuidadas._

 _Ella limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió, la cabeza del zorro se inclinó ligeramente con curiosidad._

 _-Hinata-sama- la chica alzó la mirada por detrás de ella viendo a su primo con un rostro ligeramente preocupado- lamento interrumpirla debe volver la junta del consejo, iniciará en unos momentos._

 _Ella asintió de manera rápida y miro de nuevo hacia donde estaba el zorro pero solo había un espacio vacío en su lugar, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y solo fuese parte de su imaginación._

 _-¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama?_

 _Hinata negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar devuelta hacía el palacio, pasó una semana después de eso y no volvió a ir al campo de flores por falta de tiempo._

 _-¿Zorro con nueve colas?- su maestro privado de historia narural le miró extrañado._

 _-Si, ¿cuál es el tipo de comida que buscan cuando cazan?- Hinata preguntó con algo de vergüenza._

 _-Esas cosas están extintas, su alteza, si quiere puedo explicarle sobre lobos, su caza se ha vuelto en particular famosa en el reino, un ejemplar de sangre pura puede costar millones- el mayor se acomodó las gafas sonriendo- las propiedades sanadoras de su sangre son extremadamente extraordinarias._

 _-¿Extintas?, yo vi uno- Hinata bajó la mirada extrañada, cuando escuchó la risa por parte de su maestro está se sonrojo avergonzada._

 _-Alteza admiro su imaginación pero si se hubiera topado con uno no estaría aquí conmigo en estos momentos, esos animales solían ser muy agresivos, hasta eran propensos a atacarse entre ellos- el mayor dijo entre risas- los cazadores solían venderlos a precios altos por la misma razón, creo que escuché algo como un rumor de que su pelaje era lo más cálido y suave que podrías tener- abrió un libro junto a él- si es cierto que vio uno no dude en atraparlo podría valer millones, aunque por supuesto usted no necesita dinero pero podría ser el mejor abrigo para el invierno que usted podrá poseer._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca incómoda hacía a aquel comentario, era lo único por lo que llegaría al poder para decretar una ley contra la caza de aquellos animales mágicos en el bosque._

 _Era media noche cuando pudo escapar de sus habitaciones, a veces sobornaba a los guardias y otras sabía de memoria los horarios y rutas puestas por ellos._

 _El campo de flores de noche no perdía su belleza incluso de noche, hacía más frío y aún así se sentó en el suelo y esperó._

 _Vio algo moverse entre las sombras del bosque que se unía con el campo, vio los azules viendo directo hacia ella, deteniéndose en una distancia prudente como la última vez, ella sonrió hacía él alegre de que no sólo hubiera sido su imaginación._

 _-No se lo que haces aquí pero debes irte y no volver- Hinata le dijo preocupada y apenada sin saber si él entendía lo que decía- es peligroso, ocultate en un lugar seguro lejos de los humanos, somos peligrosos para ustedes._

 _Después de un tiempo mirándose el único al otro Hinata se levantó para irse pensando en que tal vez no podía comprender lo que ella decía._

 _Después de dar la espalda miró de reojo y el zorro había desaparecido ella sonrió aliviada y siguió su camino, algo la detuvo en seco, una mano firme sosteniendo su muñeca al voltear quedó impactada de ver a un chico un poco más alto que ella, sus ojos eran del mismo color azul que los del zorro, en sus mejillas tenía tres marcas de cada lado y lo que más le llamó la atención a Hinata fue su cabello rubio tan amarillo como el sol, él le sonreía viéndola sin soltarla de la muñeca ella se sonrojó totalmente alarmada mientras el chico amplió su sonrisa._

 _-Tú no luces peligrosa- en el momento que escuchó su voz las piernas de Hinata temblaron y perdieron fuerza, el chico se arrodilló con ella evitando que se lastimara._

 _-T-Tú... T-tú...- la chica trataba de articular pero no podía._

 _-Entendí lo que dijiste y quería responderte créeme, pero solo puedo hacerlo cuando me veo como uno de ustedes- el chico le enseñó una gran sonrisa, con ella los colmillos que poseía y Hinata seguía sin habla- no te preocupes tengo magia para ocultarme de ustedes pero me iré, lo haré, ocurrió algo y desperté en esta parte del bosque ese día que te vi- el chico bajó la mirada pensativo- sólo quería preguntarte... ¿cómo es que un humano como tú puede estar así de triste?, realmente no lo entiendo, obtienen lo que quieren cuando quieren sin importar matarnos hasta extinguirnos- la mirada de Hinata cambió de repente escuchando con atención- pero... aún teniendo esta enorme casa para vivir tú estás triste y... lloras, jamás había visto a un humano llorar, y fue la cosa más extraña como tus ojos que se parecen a la luna- la soltó para tomar su mentón pensativo después choco un puño con su mano- mmm ya sé quizás sea por eso, tus ojos son especiales para llorar, nunca había visto un humano así, llora para mí otra vez- le sonrió entusiasmado se acercó a su rostro- llora de nuevo, probaré a que saben tus lágrimas de humano derramadas desde tus ojos de luna y me iré te lo prometo._

 _Hinata se quedó sin habla y no por vergüenza si no porque le fue difícil comprender aquello que él decía, despues de unos segundos bajó la mirada pensativa y habló aunque todavía no comprendía aquello en su totalidad._

 _-No puedo llorar ahora sólo porque me lo pides- se inclinó ligeramente hacia él pidiendo disculpas- lo siento._

 _-¿Ah?- le miró con seriedad y luego suspiró decepcionado- supongo que Menma tenía razón, los humanos son criaturas muy extrañas- hizo una mueca inconforme- no comprenden sus sentimientos después de todo, cuando nos matan sonríen siempre, al igual de cuando atacaron mi aldea- la mirada bajó con seriedad y se encontró perdida por unos momentos al recordar- lo cachorros lloraban pero ni eso los detuvo de sonreír... no pueden comprender porque tampoco tienen la habilidad de comprenderse a ustedes mismos, me dan lástima- levantó su vista hacía ella y le miró amenazante sorprendiendola- ¿Qué pasaría si te hago daño?, ¿Podrías llorar para mi si sangras lo suficiente para sentir dolor?_

 _La tomó de nuevo de la muñeca y la apretó, está vez las garras salieron haciendo presión en la piel de la chica quién gimió al sentir el dolor, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo inmóvil, de un momento a otro él la soltó, Hinata volvió a mirarlo mientras él la veía atentamente._

 _-¿Por qué no ruegas que me detenga?- le preguntó totalmente extrañado- tú... no tienes miedo de mi._

 _Después como si apenas se acabará de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho observó la muñeca sangrando de la chica con las mismas marcas de sus garras._

 _-Esto no se ve bien- dijo alarmado- vaya, si que son frágiles- examinó la herida mirando con molestia._

 _El color de la cara de Hinata se encendió con rapidez al ver al chico lamer su herida para sanarla, se quedó paralizada mientras el chico terminó._

 _-Listo- le mostró una gran sonrisa, después de ver el rostro de Hinata totalmente avergonzado y sin habla él rio- ¿ocurre algo?, eres muy extraña, en serio me agradas mucho para ser un humano._

 _Se escucharon gritos y las luces se encendieron detrás de ellos en varias partes de la mansión detrás de ellos, Hinata escuchó su nombre repetidas veces y supo que se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba, volteo a ver al chico que miraba con curiosidad aquello._

 _-Debes irte- el chico la miró con atención- es peligroso si te ven._

 _-Naruto- le contestó con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Naruto- la chica observó cómo él se colocó un máscara en forma de zorro que cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando solo una sonrisa santurrona- será mejor que lo recuerdes el día que venga por ti y te lleve conmigo para hacer a esa tristeza en tus ojos de luna desaparecer._

 _Hinata apenas procesó aquello cuando Naruto desapareció de su vista dejando lo que parecían pequeñas pelusas doradas brillantes frente a ella._

 _Después de dos semanas ella no olvidó su nombre, cuando vino por ella como había prometido a Hinata no le importó a dónde la llevaría porque tuvo el fuerte presentimiento de que él la protegería._


	21. Él me necesita

No era buena siguiendo un rastro pero si recordando los pasos que había dado y los diferentes árboles al rededor de su camino conocía esa parte del bosque a la perfección, cuando arrancaba las flores de cierto tipo se aseguraba de darle importancia al tipo de tierra y el ambiente en donde crecía, en verano cuando la tormenta de nieve no azotaba en la montaña.

De ahí podía obtener material para hacer sus diversas cremas medicinales y uno que otro brebaje curativo.

En esa semana era la segunda vez que se arriesgaba a salir, no había podido evitarlo se sentía inquieta y necesitaba rodear los límites de las montañas en busca de humanos que pudieran estar ahí por error.

Ella podía mantenerlos a salvo, Ella podía hacer que se alejaran, convencerlos de regresar e incluso obligarlos a volver.

Aunque casi nunca había humanos dado al frío de esa época, algunos cazadores que estaban por curiosidad y a veces simples humanos que se encontraban de caminó hacia otro lugar y terminaron perdiéndose.

Fuera el motivo que fuera ella tenía que alejar a todo lo que no se pudiera defender de "él"

Y entonces fue cuando vio el terreno de la nieve algo alterado y supo que tenía que averiguar hacia donde la llevaba.

Ajustó su máscara de zorro y siguió el camino alejándose de su propio lugar seguro y fue cuando los vio, al principio se despreocupo al ver al lobo negro, aquellos animales mágicos a veces rondaban por ahí pero nunca se quedaba por aquella zona, por otra parte, ellos sabían defenderse y más que nada "él" no tenía razón para atacarlos, su mirada se fijó en la chica de cabellos castaños, aunque la apariencia engañó a Hinata al principio pero segundos después de observar su caminar ligeramente ágil supo que también era una loba, la mirada de Hinata se quedó paralizada cuando vio al tercero hablando con la chica para después darse la vuelta retrocediendo en su camino seguido por el lobo y por último la chica loba en apariencia humana volteó hacia ella, a Hinata le dió un vuelco al corazón cuando se quedó viéndola fijamente y olfateaba ligeramente, Hinata apretó la máscara con su mano derecha ajustándola más asegurándose de que su camuflaje funcionara, suspiró de un alivio cuando aquella loba se sacudió la nariz y de dio la vuelta caminando a la misma dirección que sus acompañantes.

"Serás invisible" recordó la voz alegre de Naruto y la imágen de él dándole aquella máscara con una sonrisa apareció en su mente "¿genial no?, llévala todo el tiempo, te protegeré siempre aunque no esté contigo"

Y así era, sentía la magia de Naruto rodeando cada parte de su piel, nadie podía verla si no hacia movimientos bruscos, nadie podía olfatear su olor por qué este estaba completamente cubierto con el de Naruto que se extendía por varias partes de la montaña.

Frunció el ceño recordando a la tercera persona que acompañaba a la pareja de lobos, reconoció la vestimenta de cazador de inmediato así como los ojos opalina y mirada inexpresiva de la persona que siempre había considerado como a su propio hermano.

Poco a poco el ocaso cedió y la oscuridad reinó alrededor del bosque, entonces sintió su presencia, lo vio a él corriendo entre los árboles, apenas una sombra a metros y metros de ella y aún así lo reconoció, se dirigía hacia los intrusos en su territorio, Hinata sabía que debía irse a su lugar seguro el cual Naruto había seleccionado especialmente para que ni siquiera el mismo lo encontrara, pero Hinata sabía también que la única persona a la que había llamado familia en los años del palacio estaba en un gran peligro sin importar que dos lobos lo protegieran jamás sería lo suficiente, ella tenía que hacer algo.

Ajustó su máscara de nuevo y se encaminó hacía la misma dirección, del bolsillo de su kimono sacó dos pergaminos y los dejó caer, estos se quemaron instantáneamente antes de caer al suelo y del fuego salieron dos zorros con máscaras uno en cada lado de ella caminando a la par, se detuvo a una distancia prudente sabiendo que "él" también se encontraba ahí pero a diferencia de ella estaba más cerca, Hinata vio al mismo lobo negro volver a entrar a la cueva y después de eso observó la sombra que se movía en los árboles rodeando la cueva, asechaba y se preparaba para atacar.

En ese momento Hinata alzó la mano hacia esa dirección y los dos zorros que había invocando corrieron llamando la atención de aquella sombra que salió en su caza.

Hinata corrió hacia la cueva, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que "él" se diera cuenta de que esos zorros eran una distracción, apenas observó a los lobos y después a Neji sentado frente a ellos en una fogata, Hinata lo vio sonreír hacía la loba apenas fue un parpadeo al notar aquello en su primo, un brillo que no había visto con frecuencia, pero Hinata no se dejó distraer, levantó una mano hacia ellos haciéndolos dormir gracias a la magia que Naruto le había prestado por poco tiempo, después se acercó a ellos, sacó otro pergamino y un zorro un poco más grande salió de éste, le ordenó traer a su primo dormido en su lomo, ella inspeccionó la cueva, ella sabía que los lobos no llevaban cargas innecesarias como mochilas que pudieran entorpecer el transformarse rápidamente y correr del peligro, tomó las cosas de Neji y dio un vistazo hacia los lobos, ella sabía que "él" no tenía nada en contra de otras especies mágicas así que no les haría daño salvo advertirles que salieran de su territorio, posó su mirada en la chica lobo que vestía una chaqueta negra más grande que ella, miró extrañada preguntándose el por qué ella no se había transformado a pesar del frío en aquella montaña.

El flujo de su magia prestada disminuyó y supo de inmediato que "él" se había dado cuenta de su distracción y destruido a sus pequeños señuelos.

Le ordenó al zorro correr junto con ella hacia la dirección contraria, hacía el lugar seguro donde "él" no los encontraría.

* * *

Cuando Neji despertó recordó que justo antes de perder la consciencia la última imagen frente a él fue la de Tenten al desvanecerse junto frente a él quedándose dormida, de un segundo a otro él hizo lo mismo al sentir todo su cuerpo agotado.

Al abrir los ojos observó la madera del techo, se levantó exasperado y observó al rededor, era obvio que no se encontraba más en la cueva, observó cada rincón en busca de alguien más hasta que sus ojos opalina se toparon con dos cosas, su mochila en un rincón y a un pequeño zorro que la olfateaba, el pequeño zorro se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y le regresó la mirada con agilidad, Neji contempló como el zorro tenía la mitad de su rostro una pequeña máscara que hacia sólo ver su hocico, el pequeño zorro se acercó a él.

Neji se levantó y buscó entre sus pantalones su navaja para defenderse, sin embargo el zorro se detuvo a una distancia prudente y su cola se erizó, segundos después corrió asustado en dirección opuesta a esconderse detrás de los pues de alguien.

Una persona con un kimono blanco resplandeciente, le llamó de inmediato la atención la máscara de zorro en su rostro que a diferencia de la del pequeño zorro cubria todo el rostro en su totalidad, observó el cabello largo azul oscuro se le hizo familiar en seguida, se quedó atónito sin poder creerlo, la chica no tardó en quitarse la máscara para confirmar lo que Neji ya había imaginado.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido y ahí entendió que aunque se trataba de autoconvencerse siempre de que ella seguía viva realmente no lo había creído hasta ese momento.

—No te hará daño— los ojos opalina de la chica observaron al zorro, por un momento Neji creyó que se lo decía a él, pero en realidad lo hacía hacía el zorro, este desapareció en una bola de fuego que se extinguió al instante.

—Hi... Hinata-sama— habló incrédulo y se dio cuenta de que le falta el aire de igual manera, la chica le miró con preocupación y al final le sonrió un poco.

— Neji-niisan— habló al fin dirigiéndose a él y Neji creyó que después de tantos años aquello sólo era un sueño.

—Hinata-sama... yo...

—Debes irte, ya es de día, te ayudaré a regresar al bosque lejos de la montaña.

Y el sueño de Neji se volvió una realidad que él no esperaba cuando el tono de voz de Hinata sonaba serio y autoritario, como si ya hubiera decidido que hacer con el desde hace tiempo antes de encontrarse.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere— la voz de Neji se volvió fría mostrando algo de enojo— yo he venido a...

—Lo siento no deberías de estar aquí, corres peligro fue tonto venir— de nuevo la actitud fría de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Vine a llevarte conmigo de vuelta a casa, vine a rescatarla Hinata-sama— dijo seriamente a lo que la chica sólo negó con la cabeza negando aquello.

—No necesito que me rescaten, estoy bien Neji-niisan— Hinata bajó la mirada algo apenada— no volveré al palacio, esta es mi casa ahora.

—¿De qué está hablando?, usted fue secuestrada por un zorro de nueve colas...— se acercó a ella extrañado.

—No es así, yo me fuí por voluntad propia con él.

Neji no sintió los pies sobre la tierra al escuchar aquello mientras su prima lo veía con una expresión preocupada, las palabras de Tenten vinieron a su mente, ella había tenido la razón todo el tiempo

"...quizás dejó que se la llevara...por alguna razón extraña..."

La respiración de Neji se agitó un poco y se sintió mareado.

—¿Neji-niisan?, ¿estás bien?— el asintió con la cabeza lentamente y ella le miró aún con preocupación— no tenemos mucho tiempo, toma tus cosas y sígueme, tenemos que irnos.

—Hinata-sama... dígame ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Hinata bajó la mirada por unos segundos y después respondió.

—Yo... yo me fui con él ese día, me trajo aquí a su hogar y me protegió hasta de él mismo— La chica apretó una mano junto a la otra nerviosa— no puedo irme, no voy a regresar porque... él me necesita.

—¿Qué es lo que...

Algo retumbó e hizo que ambos llevarán su atención hacia la puerta de la casa, otro golpe se oyó a las afueras de ésta.

—La barrera... es... es imposible... él no debería de...— La voz de Hinata tembló— ¿cómo nos encontró?

—¿Quién?— otro golpe se escuchó más cercano a la puerta y una voz detrás de ella.

—¡Sé que están ahí asquerosas alimañas!— la voz masculina sonó divertida— oye cazador... tengo un regalo solo para ti, ¿por qué no sales a ver de qué se trata?

—¡Neji-niisan tenemos que irnos ahora!— Hinata le dijo alarmada— iremos por la parte trasera sígueme, mi familiar lo mantendrá ocupado un rato— la chica invocó pergaminos con dos zorros que se colocaron en la puerta a la defensiva.

Neji tomó sus cosas, y aunque no entendía lo que pasaba le bastó la mirada de su prima para confiar en ella.

— Piénsalo dos veces antes de irte con ella y escapar cazador— la voz detrás de la puerta lo detuvo en seco— podría ser que pongas en riesgo algo más importante que esa asquerosa mujer humana con ojos de luna, pondrías en riesgo a alguien que te importa más que incluso tu propio bienestar.

—Neji-niisan...espera...— observó cómo Neji había quedado sin moverse por unos segundos al escuchar y ahora se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla.

En el exterior yacía un chico con vestido con un abrigo azul y pantalones negros, el cabello negro resaltaba junto con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa divertida, en su mano derecha Neji observó cómo sostenía un cuerpo que casi estaba seguro de conocer a la perfección, el cabellos castaño de Tenten caía completamente cubriendo su rostro y sus manos estaban heridas y Neji se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo posible por escapar, el chico frente a él la levantó sin esfuerzo y el rostro de Tenten inconsciente se mostró ante él, el chico que la sostenía sonrió y tomó el rostro de la loba con los dedos pulgar e índice de su libre acercando lo a su propio rostro, el chico sonrió hacía ella con satisfacción y luego mencionó sus últimas palabras con diversión hacia Neji.

—Si, estoy seguro que ella también se alegra tanto de verte de nuevo.


	22. Tú y yo

Neji nunca había tardado tanto en pensar en una solución, cuando recibía su entrenamiento para convertirse en cazador rápidamente había recibido halagos de sus superiores sobre las reacciones rápidas y soluciones inmediatas para los problemas que se le presentara.

El día en que por fin alcanzó su objetivo después de cinco años puliendo sus habilidades había tomado decisiones rápidas que lo habían llevado a conseguir atrapar aquel lobo de pelaje castaño que corría a una velocidad impresionante.

Observó su mano por inercia después de ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

Ya no había contrato entre ellos.

Él sabía que se había desvanecido al reconocer a su prima minutos atrás.

Supo que el riesgo que tomaría sería por decisión propia.

Frunció el ceño y formó un puño con su mano maldiciendo mentalmente aquella situación.

Maldiciendose a sí mismo al abrir aquella puerta y poner en riesgo lo que él creía que era su prioridad, a su prima.

—Los humanos son tan predecibles como sus expresiones— el zorro de nueve colas frente a él dejó de tomar el rostro inconsciente de Tenten para dejar caer todo su cuerpo a sus pies— si te lo preguntas o no, sé exactamente que estás pensando en este momento— le miró con algo de aburrimiento sin borrar su sonrisa— en realidad piensas en muchas cosas a la vez, permíteme organizar tus ideas, la respuesta es si, el contrato entre ustedes se acabó pero parece que aún sin darte cuenta la vida de ésta loba que utilizaste todo este tiempo se volvió valiosa para ti— borró su sonrisa y lo miró con odio— apuesto a que quizás no te imaginaste que ella sentiría lo mismo al grado de querer atacarme cuando recuperó su verdadera fuerza y detenerme de llegar a ustedes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que haría cuando los encontrara...fue demasiado tarde cuando lo intentó, logré encontrarlos... pero no lo consideraste por eso estás sorprendido, ustedes los humanos son tan egoistas no merecen ni el más mínimo de nuestros pensamientos.

La mirada severa del chico se dirigió por detrás de Neji hacía Hinata, ésta tembló al instante, negó con la cabeza y dejó de hacer contacto visual para mirar a su primo.

— Neji-niisan tenemos que irnos— le mencionó alarmada— es una trampa, es sólo una ilusión hecha por magia, ella estará bien, tenemos que irnos ahora.

La risa del zorro hizo que ambos le prestarán atención de nuevo.

—Es increíble— dijo entre risas su expresión cambio de nuevo a una con furia— ¿No te cansas de engañar para tu propio beneficio?, incluso a los de tu misma especie... tu voz engaña a quién la escucha, yo haré que te calles por siempre por el bien de todos.

Levantó su mano y aunque estaba cubierta con un guante negro con franjas rojas hasta la mitad del codo sus dedos estaban libres, sacó las garras y se arrodilló colocando su dado índice en el cuello de Tenten, dibujó la línea con su garra y la sangre brotó de inmediato.

Hinata dio un salto sorprendida y asustada al ver que no era una simple ilusión.

Neji apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño al ver la sangre de Tenten cayendo al suelo.

—¿Ves?, las mentiras salen de tu sucia boca como el respirar— de inmediato se levantó y golpeó hacía adelante con la misma garra, Neji reconoció el sonido que los había hecho salir las garras habían quedado grabadas por unos segundos en una superficie invisible que rodeaba la casa donde estaban, impidiéndole al zorro avanzar hacía ellos— mi hermano fue tan ingenuo al protegerte de esta manera pensando en que así se ganaría tu amor, ¿Y como le pagaste?, tu sangre está en tus manos.

—No es...verdad— protestó de inmediato Hinata.

— ¡Mentirosa!— golpeó de nuevo con furia la barrera e hizo a Hinata sobresaltarse— su cuerpo no está seguramente lo vendiste a los de tu misma especie...ésta barrera no durará por siempre... ¡voy a matarte con mis propias manos maldita!

Siguió golpeando la barrera con fuerza haciendo temblar a Hinata por completo.

—Debe irse Hinata-sama— Neji se dirigió hacia ella poniéndose en frente y tomándola de los hombros— debe escapar, yo lo mantendré ocupado mientras lo hace.

—No, la barrera no durará mucho, tienes que venir conmigo Neji-niisan él es demasiado peligroso para ti— aunque Hinata tartamudeo ligeramente su voz era más que suficiente para confiar en lo que ella decía.

—Escuche... no me iré...— Neji bajó la mirada confundido sobre la decisión que tomaba en ese momento sin pensarlo demasiado— es mi deber mantenerla a salvo así que le suplico que reconsidere el irse— Neji expresó frustración en su mirada— yo... no podré protegerlas a ambas... póngase a salvo se lo suplico.

Hinata se sorprendió de inmediato y recordó aquella sonrisa de Neji en la cueva, aquella tranquilidad en la que se encontraba, aquella mirada dirigida hacia la chica loba frente a él y comprendió de inmediato.

—El frío... la nieve quemará su piel— Hinata desvío la mirada con culpabilidad de haber revelado un secreto que prometió no decir— por eso es que está cubierto con un abrigo de pies a cabeza, tienes que exponer su piel para debilitarlo...— subió la mirada decidida hacía su primo— no me iré.

—Confabular contra mí no les servirá de nada— Menma rio mientras lanzaba una patada hacía la barrera haciendo de ésta quedara marcada— despierta ya sangre pura— le lanzó una mirada desinteresada hacia Tenten.

Neji observó lentamente como los ojos de Tenten se abrieron poco a poco primero parpadeó confundida y después sus ojos se detuvieron al recordarlo todo y levantó la vista con agilidad notando a todos a sus alrededor.

Desde el suelo abalanzó una de sus garras de lado con la intención de herir al zorro al lado de ella pero éste esquivó a gran velocidad y tomó la mano humana de Tenten en el trayecto sonriendo burlonamente.

—No me hagas dormirte de nuevo te perderás de toda la diversión que te prometí— cuando Tenten levantó su otra garra él fue más rápido reteniendo ahora las dos doblando las en la espalda de la chica con una sola de sus manos y aunque Tenten forcejeo eso no le sirvió de nada, aún con toda su fuerza él era más fuerte que ella, él colocó su otra mano ahora con las garras afiladas en su garganta.

—Ahora se tan amable de salir de la barrera cazador— su mirada se volvió severa de nuevo cuando volteó a ver a Neji y luego vio el titubeo en sus manos mientras sus puños de apretaban con furia y supo que su plan había funcionado— la vida de ésta loba te importa, ¿no es así?— rozó las garras afiladas contra la piel de la chica.

—No— Neji dejó de apretar los puños y relajó su rostro por completo volviéndose inexpresivo— la utilicé y eso se acabó, lo que pase con ella ahora no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Oh vamos, ¿me crees estúpido? huelo el miedo en ti— rozó un poco más enterrandolas esta vez, Tenten gimió de dolor.

—Le dije que se mantuviera alejada de esto, su vida no está en mis manos— dijo aún con el rostro inexpresivo— mi miedo no es por ella... es por mi, deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de herirla, tiene un lazo de apareamiento con alguien con poca paciencia y mal humor— Neji entrecerró los ojos un poco— ¿que crees que hará él cuando se entere de que mataste a la que puede ser la última de su clase?, vendrá a buscarnos a ambos, no descansará hasta que nos haga pagar por ello.

Neji sacó de su mochila su ballesta y apuntó hacía él avanzando.

—Arreglemos esto entre los dos, deja de ocultarte como un cobarde detrás de una simple amenaza que no tiene argumentos— Neji sonrió ligeramente avanzando hacía él deteniéndose frente a la barrera, Menma sonrió entretenido mientras Tenten observaba sorprendida ante las palabras de Neji.

Ella empezó a no poder respirar, su pecho se oprimía ligeramente.

— Así que le tienes más miedo a él que a mi— Menma por fin soltó a Tenten empujándola haciendo que está cayera al suelo aún sorprendida— que humano más arrogante y lleno de orgullo, te haré ver lo equivocado que estás.

Menma sonrió en el momento en que detrás de él se mostró una sombra que poco a poco fue dando forma a las nueve colas detrás de él, Neji avanzó más rodeándolo apunto de salir de la barrera.

—¡No lo hagas!— Tenten se levantó mirando a Neji, éste sólo la observó con indiferencia— Vete con ella, yo lo mantendré ocupado.

—Te dije que no te entrometieras o no respondía por lo que pasara contigo— Neji habló furioso— largo antes de que te cace y te venda al mejor postor.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso— respondió Tenten frunciendo el ceño.

Neji no respondió avanzó para salir de la barrera de manera rápida antes de que las cosas que complicarán más.

Menma sonrió victorioso.

En ese momento todo pasó muy rápido incluso para Tenten que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias antes de transformarse y abalanzarse hacía el zorro con toda su velocidad, pero no lo alcanzó.

Neji disparó y Menma sonrió antes de desaparecer de la mira dejando como único objetivo al lobo color café, Tenten cayó hacía atrás y el veneno paralizante surgió efecto de inmediato, Neji apenas pudo reaccionar tratando de no creer lo que había pasado cuando de un segundo a otro sintió una presión en el cuello que lo derribó en el suelo, su columna vertebral resintió todo el golpe con fuerza, observó al Menma encima de él con una mirada severa.

Neji había perdido su ballesta y tomó con sus dos manos la mano del zorro que solo presionaba más y más provocándole dolor, gimió de dolor cuando sintió los huesos de sus costillas casi romperse con la presión que el zorro hacía con su mano libre en su pecho.

— Pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón— Menma sonrió divertido— te dejaré aquí inmovilizado con cada uno de tus huesos rotos y ella junto a ti muriéndose lentamente con el veneno paralizante, así cuando ese lobo negro venga pueda terminar lenta y dolorosamente lo que yo ya empecé— el zorro presionó más y Neji sintió como el aire le faltaba, sintió como su boca se llenó de sangre.

—¡Basta!, ¡Detente, es suficiente!

Menma volteó hacía la voz de la mujer que le fruncía el ceño preocupada por lo que pasaba, observó las lágrimas en sus ojos, éste se sorprendió cuando el disgusto por verla llorar le llenó todo su ser.

Hinata hizo una señal con su mano y Menma lo supo de inmediato, la barrera se había ido.

Por simple impulso Menma dejó de oprimir a Neji contra el suelo y se levantó, sin perder de vista a Hinata, mirándola con seriedad hasta que estuvo frente a frente.

Hinata levantó la mirada llorosa y lo vio amenazandola con una de sus garras afiladas hacia su garganta.

—Ya detente... por favor detente...Naruto.

Una pulsada en su pecho hizo su cuerpo temblar por completo, bajó la garra lentamente y abrió los ojos par en par.

—Que...que es lo que...— trató de formular al mismo tiempo que entender por que le causaba tanta confusión escucharla decir ese nombre viniendo de ella, cuando el eco de la voz en su cabeza empezó a sonar él colocó sus manos en ella negándolo se arrodilló en el suelo— no... no es posible... por qué tú...yo... mi nombre es... Menma... yo... yo... tú lo mataste... tú... él me...

Observó sorprendido como Hinata se había arrodillado frente a él y tomaba las muñecas de sus manos retirándolas, extrañamente él la dejó sintiendo la calidez que eso le daba, sintiendo el roce familiar de piel contra piel que le agradaba en sus recuerdos.

Hinata negó con la cabeza con la mirada triste antes de hablar, no sabía si aquello funcionaría pero quería intentarlo de todas formas, estaba preparada para lo que viniera después incluso morir en manos de él.

—Eres uno con tu sombra Naruto, por favor tienes que recordarlo.

Los ojos de Menma dejaron de abrirse para cerrarse cansados y su cuerpo cayó hacía el frente apoyándose en Hinata quién lo abrazó de inmediato contra ella.

—Hinata— fue lo último que mencionó antes de caer inconsciente.

Su cabello completamente negro se tornó poco a poco en el rubio que la chica reconocía de inmediato.

Hinata observó de inmediato como su primo se esforzaba arrastrándose en el suelo hacía el lobo de pelaje castaño que parecía ya no respirar, lo escuchó decir el nombre varias veces preocupado, retiró el dardo en el pecho del lobo y sacó con esfuerzo del bolsillo de su pantalón pero sólo llegó a levantarlo a medio camino antes de desmayarse por completo, Hinata se levantó rápidamente y tomó la aguja oprimiendola contra el cuello de la loba, vio el pecho de la chica lobo respirar casi de inmediato y suspiró aliviada.


	23. Alguien como tú

Le dolió la cabeza de inmediato al recuperar la consciencia, recordaba aquella sensación de desorientación un poco más leve y supo al instante que aquel dardo de cazador iba cargado de veneno con la intención de matar.

Maldijo al darse cuenta de que estaba en su apariencia humana de nuevo se dio cuenta al instante que no estaba desnuda, tocó la tela suave de las mangas de aquel kimono rosado.

Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Lo lamento tuve que vestirte, tu ropa quedó destrozada.

La mirada de Tenten se encontró con los ojos de luna idénticos a los de Neji, ella entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos y la puso junto a Neji que permanecía acostado e inconsciente, Tenten notó otro cuerpo inconsciente del otro lado de la habitación, reconoció al mismo zorro que los había atacado pero su cabello rubio destacó tal y como lo hacía el negro con su piel blanca, Tenten lo supo por su olor, era el mismo zorro que los había atacado.

—Naruto es diferente a Menma, él no les hará daño, nunca lo haría— Hinata mencionó al darse cuenta de inmediato la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica lobo por encontrarse en la misma habitación que él, después se dirigió hacia Tenten y está se sorprendió totalmente cuando ella se inclinó en el suelo en su totalidad— te suplico que me perdones— Hinata dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo, su voz temblaba— tome algo de tu sangre para dársela a Neji-niisan, había escuchado el efecto curativo que tiene... sus costillas estaban rotas y uno de sus pulmones perforado no pude pensar en algo más, así que te suplico que me perdones.

Tenten se quedó por completo sin palabras observando el cabello negro azulado y su piel blanca como porcelana que parecía que se rompería al tacto, recordó que siempre tenía esa sensación cada vez que veía la piel de Neji y no lo había reconocido hasta ahora.

Y Tenten rio, poco a poco primero una pequeña exhalación y después su risa se formó más fuerte cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose ligeramente la boca se dobló ligeramente y hasta las pequeñas lágrimas por el esfuerzo se asomaron por sus ojos, ella las limpió mientras veía a Hinata que estaba levantada, con sus mejillas completamente rojas y una expresión de confusión.

—En serio— dijo Tenten entre risas— en serio esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado, es tan... ilógico— Tenten siguió riendo un poco más y después de que se calmó dedicó una sonrisa alegre hacía Hinata— lo siento, los humanos no suelen disculparse de esa manera con nosotros— Tenten bajó la mirada triste y continuó— normalmente si quieren algo de nosotros como nuestro pelaje o nuestra sangre... sólo lo toman.

Hinata bajó la mirada quitándose toda vergüenza comprendiendo todo.

—Sé que no es suficiente pero, lo siento por eso también— Tenten volvió a ver cómo Hinata se inclinaba de nuevo de la misma forma.

Tenten le volvió a sonreír de manera perezosa y se levantó sobresaltado a Hinata.

—Gracias por... la ropa— Tenten le miró con un poco de incomodidad— y por lo que sea que hiciste para mantenerme con vida.

—No soy a la que debes agradecer— le respondió con seriedad.

Los ojos castaños de Tenten se dirigieron por inercia hacía Neji y segundos después desvío la mirada hacía Hinata de nuevo.

—Eso es el intercambio justo por mi sangre así que ya no habrá deuda alguna entre nosotros supongo— Tenten tomó su cabello suelto entre sus manos antes de dar la vuelta con la intención de irse pero se detuvo para mirar a Hinata de nuevo— me alegro que esto se haya aclarado con lo preocupado que estaba él por ti, creeme se podía oler su preocupación a kilómetros de distancia cuando mencionaba algo relacionado contigo, y al fin encontrarte a salvo le da más paz de lo que te imaginas, les deseo una buena vida entonces.

La mano de Hinata la detuvo antes de salir por la puerta volteó sorprendida.

—Por favor quédate hasta que Neji-niisan despierte— le pidió de inmediato, Tenten negó con la cabeza.

— Tengo que saber si Sas...— tocó su hombro derecho— mi pareja está bien si no regreso pronto habrá muchos malentendidos complicados, creo que ya tuvimos suficientes de esos— sonrió nerviosa— no sé que es lo que sucede me da mucha curiosidad saberlo en serio pero... créeme cuando te digo que ese zorro es demasiado peligroso para una humana como tú, nunca había visto una magia así de fuerte, estoy segura de que a Neji no le agradará para nada que te quedes aquí, querrá llévate con él, ese será su único pensamiento cuando despierte no yo, más vale que te vayas mentalizado eso.

— Naruto... él tiene una maldición desde que nació... la magia que posee está dividida en dos partes iguales, magia de luz y magia de oscuridad— Hinata soltó a Tenten al hablar y bajó la mirada con preocupación— él es diferente a todos los zorros de nueve colas su magia es más fuerte que otros, también es el único que queda de su especie por la misma razón, cada solsticio de invierno él pierde las fuerzas de su magia de luz y la maldición sale a flote y a lo largo de los años ha podido logran comprenderlo, él trata de controlarlo pero en varias ocasiones... la sombra en él... la magia de oscuridad toma forma y se apodera de él, se hace llamar Menma al igual que el hermano mayor que Naruto tenía, ellos eran muy cercanos hasta que Menma murió protegiendo a Naruto y de alguna forma por la perdida... la oscuridad de Naruto tomó consciencia en esa personalidad—Hinata miró a Tenten que la escuchaba con atención— en el último solsticio de invierno hace unas semanas Naruto insistó en ir a varias aldeas por unos kimonos, al parecer era una sorpresa para mi, sólo me dejó una nota diciendo que volvería pronto, él llegó herido al día siguiente, apenas logró matar a los cazadores que lo atacaron por lo débil que se encontraba por los dardos que le dispararon cuando la magia que lo ocultaba falló— los ojos de Hinata vieron a Naruto con preocupación— hace años había controlado a Menma e incluso me enseñó todo para protegerme por si algún día él perdía el control y no solo a él si no a los humanos que se acercarán a los alrededores de su territorio, con esas heridas se debilitó tanto que cuando llegó el solsticio de invierno Menma salió sin ningún esfuerzo, lo primero que vio al tomar consciencia fue la cabaña llena de sangre y a mí con sangre en las manos, aunque son la misma persona no comparten todos los recuerdos sólo parte de ellos, él sabía quién era yo pero no sabía que había pasado con él mismo ni tampoco sabía que yo jamás le haría daño, sólo sabía del odio hacia los humanos que habían quemado su aldea y matado a la familia de Naruto cuando él era niño.

—Y aún sabiendo todo eso tú sigues junto a él— mencionó la castaña extrañada.

—Quiero estar junto a él y protegerlo hasta de él mismo, él haría lo mismo por mi— declaró Hinata de inmediato.

—Toda mi vida... toda mi vida he escuchado que los humanos son tan egoístas— Tenten miró confundida y luego sonrió hacía ella— me alegro saber que no es así con todos, que hay una excepción, me alegro haber salido de mi mundo y toparme con alguien como tú... amando tanto a una criatura mágica como nosotros al grado de no importarte tu propio bienestar con tal de que él obtenga siempre el suyo.

Tenten bajó la mirada recordando a Neji diciendo que amaba a su prima, ella se sintió aliviada de que él tuviera y quisiera a una persona así a su lado y celosa de eso a la vez.

—Por favor quédate— insistió Hinata— estoy segura de que Neji-niisan se preocupara por ti si no estás cuando despierte.

Tenten frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Nos utilizamos el uno al otro, el contrato que cobraba la vida del otro era nuestra única preocupación y ahora eso se acabó— le contestó con seriedad— lo siento, tengo que irme— se aproximó a la puerta y Hinata habló de inmediato.

—Lo que él dijo no fue verdad, sólo trataba de que Menma no te pusiera atención para ponerte a salvo y que pudieras irte, él sabía que Menma odiaba a los humanos así que llamó la atención golpeando el orgullo de Menma fingiendo que un simple humano le temía más a otra criatura mágica que a él— Hinata le dijo con rapidez tratando de convencerla— lo conozco es algo que él haría, el miedo que sentía era por ti no por él mismo como mencionó, mintió— Tenten se quedó inmóvil con la mano en la manija sin hablar mientras Hinata continuó —Lo entiendo, entiendo porque él te eligió para que lo ayudarás a encontrarme, entiendo la clase de persona por la que Neji-niisan arriesgaría su vida.

—Él no me eligió— Tenten apretó los dientes con furia y abrió la puerta, el frío entró de inmediato y la nieve se mostró tan resplandeciente que cegó un poco su vista— él me cazó, no tuvo opción de elegir, ni yo tampoco.

—No, lo conozco y sé que de no haber visto lo que vio en ti él te hubiera dejado ir desde un principio.

Tenten no quiso escuchar más de aquello y salió por la puerta cerrandola detrás suya.


	24. Todo lo que vivimos

Aunque sus pasos eran débiles y pesados no se transformó, ni siquiera al sentir el frío en su piel de nuevo, no le importaba mientras apresurara el paso.

Fue primero un hilo de olor el que se sintió, su instinto le hizo voltear para ver a Sasuke de pie a metros de ella, él se acercó corriendo y sin saber el porqué Tenten lo abrazó soltando lágrimas, él dejó ir la chaqueta negra del cazador que tenía en sus manos y la tiró al suelo para corresponder su abrazo.

—Sasuke me alegro que estés bien— se separó sonriéndole mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, él la tomó rápidamente por los hombros y recorrió todo su cuerpo en busca de heridas— estoy bien.

—Recibi tu mensaje— señaló ligeramente con la cabeza hacia la chaqueta en el suelo, ella observó con atención y después desvío la mirada deseando ignorar la fragancia que salía de aquella chaqueta y el sentimiento de calidez que le brindaba al habérsela puesto.

— No dude que lo entenderías— ella había dejado la chaqueta en el medio del bosque, sabiendo que cuando Sasuke despertara él la rastrearía, si ella se había quitado la chaqueta apesar del frío en la montaña para Sasuke significó que ella podría transformarse, dejar cosas materiales intactas atrás como rastro era algo que entre los lobos se consideraba un mensaje de bienestar.

— Aún así, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte— lo vio apretar los puños con furia— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Ya todo acabó Sasuke— levantó su mano derecha, él observó que ya no había ningún tatuaje que marcara un contrato— él la encontró, y es hora de que vayamos a casa.

Él la observó con detenimiento mientras ella tomaba la chaqueta del suelo doblandola y caminó hacia la cueva donde hace una noche se encontraban descansando de su viaje, la dejó al lado de la madera consumida por las llamas de aquella fogata ya extinta, al colocarla algo sonó dentro de la tela haciendo choque con el suelo, con curiosidad ella metió la mano en una de los bolsillos y sacó un pequeño frasco, abrió los ojos reconociendolo de inmediato, aquel ungüento curativo que Neji le había dado para quitarse la marca de apareamiento en un principio.

"Humano idiota" pensó y sonrió ligeramente, después dejó el frasco arriba de la chaqueta saliendo de la cueva, con Sasuke de testigo sin perder mirada de lo que hacía.

—¿Estás listo para correr?— Tenten sonrió hacía él estirándose— demonios siento que han pasado años, ser libre de transformarse se siente tan bien.

El silencio de Sasuke hizo que Tenten volteara extrañada.

— ¿Ah?, ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

— ¿A dónde planeas que vayamos?— preguntó seriamente.

— A casa por supuesto— volvió a sonreír esta vez con algo de resignación— de regreso a la manada.

— Tú no querías eso— Sasuke le frunció el ceño irritado.

— Si... bueno— Tenten bajó la mirada y luego observó el camino hacia la montaña que había recorrido antes, luego rio ligeramente nerviosa— cambié de opinión, este mundo no es lo que yo pensé que sería... los humanos... ya tuve suficiente de ellos para toda mi vida— le sonrió de nuevo aproximándose a él colocando sus brazos en los hombros y acercando su rostro a él— vayamos a casa Sasuke.

Tenten le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla sorprendiendolo y después lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Por favor... sólo quiero irme a casa...— la voz de Tenten se volvió un susurro palabra por palabra mientras ocultaba su expresión dolida en el hombro de Sasuke.

Él se separó y tomó su mano sobresaltandola un poco, aunque la expresión seria de Sasuke no cambió ella lo notó un poco más relajado, empezaron a correr poco después, de vuelta a su manada.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltandose de manera rápida, tardó varios minutos en asimilar que se encontraba de nuevo en donde había despertado por primera vez antes del ataque del zorro.

Observó a su alrededor y vio a su prima vendando el brazo del zorro que los había atacado, sin importarle que su aspecto era diferente, ni tampoco que no sentía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, se levantó de manera rápida y alcanzó su arma, apuntando y llamando la atención de ellos dos.

— Aléjate ahora de ella— entrecerró los ojos furioso.

—Neji-niisan te pido que te calmes, él no me hará daño, ni a mí ni a nadie— Hinata se levantó con las manos en un ademán para tranquilizar a su primo.

—Ya lo hizo— apretó más la ballesta recordando todo por inercia buscó a una cuarta persona en la habitación.

—Creo que él tiene razón Hinata, es suficiente de esto— ambos voltearon hacia el zorro que tenía la mirada baja pero una sonrisa en su rostro, después observó a Neji y sonrió— disparame si así logro compensar todo lo que le hice a ti y a esa pareja de lobos— volvió a bajar la mirada rendido— lo lamento.

—Naruto— Hinata mencionó ligeramente sorprendida.

— ¿Dónde está Tenten?, ¿que hiciste con ella?— avanzó amenazante pero antes de acercarse más Hinata se puso a medio camino.

— Neji-niisan ella está bien, se recuperó rápido de todas sus heridas y del veneno del dardo, le di el antídoto— habló de manera rápida y preocupada— decidió irse, dijo que tenía que ver si su pareja estaba a salvo— Hinata retrocedió protegiendo más a Naruto quién la miraba sorprendido— baja el arma Neji-niisan por favor, deja que te lo explique todo.

La mano de Neji vaciló con desconfianza y segundos después cedió Hinata le explicó todo con detalle mientras él escuchaba, al final el silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos después Neji habló.

— Te llevaré al palacio— se volteó con seriedad y rebuscó en su mochila sus cosas— prepárate para el frío que hará al descender la montaña, viajaremos ligero y los menos días posibles.

—¿Qué?, no Neji-niisan, no me iré, no regresaré— protestó Hinata de inmediato.

— Es peligroso que estés aquí con él— señaló a Naruto quién no le regresó la mirada— tu padre está preocupado y yo no voy a dejarte en tal peligro, juré con mi vida para protegerte.

—¡No me iré!, mi padre ni siquiera se preocupa por mi, Hanabi ocupará mi lugar como él siempre lo quiso.

—Eso no es verdad, me permitó unirme a los cazadores para buscarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vino él a hacerlo?, ¿por qué no envío a su guardia especial o a sus propios cazadores?— le reclamó Hinata con tristeza— no le importamos Neji-niisan, somos sólo la familia que tuvo que tener por obligación para mantener el trono, fue por eso que me fuí.

—No voy a dejarte aquí arriesgando tu vida día a día en espera a que esa cosa pierda el control de nuevo y quiera matarte— señaló a Naruto con enojo.

— ¡Él jamás haría eso!— Hinata frunció el ceño hacía el levantando la voz— ¡Yo lo amo y jamás me alejaré de él!

— ¡Maldita sea!, esto está mal Hinata-sama— apretó los puños impotente de poder hacer algo al respecto con la decisión de su prima— esto acabará mal.

— No iré contigo Neji-niisan, lo siento— Hinata bajó la mirada— si me llevas a la fuerza de aquí solo buscaré la forma de escapar de nuevo.

Neji tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta mirando hacia Hinata con algo de decepción.

— Ve y cuida de Hanabi, ella te necesita más que yo— fue lo último que Neji escuchó decir a su prima antes de salir por la puerta.

—Creo que deberías ir con él— La voz de Naruto hizo a Hinata voltear de inmediato, él le sonrió alegremente— Menma podría tratar de matarte de nuevo y yo no podría sorportarlo— bajó la mirada con tristeza— él tiene razón una humana como tú no debería de estar cerca de un monstruo como yo que hasta los de su misma especie lo despreciaron desde que nació... y mucho menos amarlo.

Naruto sintió como Hinata se arrodilló junto a él inclinándose para besarlo en los labios, al separarse Hinata sonrió y lo abrazó, Naruto sonrió también poco después derramó un par de lágrimas al corresponder el abrazo de su amada.


	25. El chico sin alma

Neji no podía quitar la mirada de aquel frasco con ungüento medicinal en sus manos, suspiró molesto, apenas podía reconocer la sensación de bienestar en su cuerpo pero lo supo de inmediato, sin ni siquiera ningún rasguño en él, sólo la sangre de Tenten debía de haberlo curado.

Y ahora estaba ahí solo, en la misma cueva en la que había estado la noche anterior a esta, avivando la llama de una fogata que se encontraba ya extinta cuando llegó, encontrándose con el pequeño mensaje de Tenten a través de haber dejado la chaqueta de cuero negra y un frasco que reconoció de inmediato.

Algo dentro de él esperaba poder haberla alcanzado y darle las gracias por todo, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿realmente sólo queria verla de nuevo para eso?, ¿para darle las gracias?, en su mente se imaginaba que al menos al terminar su viaje y con ende el contrato entre los dos, él por lo menos podía haberse despedido de ella como era correcto hacerlo.

Un enojo interno creció dentro de él al pensar en aquello.

Un cazador preocupandose de no haberse despedido de su presa cuando la dejó el libertad, eran enemigos naturales y ella debía odiarlo, era más que obvio para él que no había espacio para despedidas emotivas, él había cerrado toda posibilidad de ellas cuando le dedicó aquellas palabras para alejarla de la atención del zorro.

Masajeó la parte de su sien con los dedos recordando las palabras que salieron de su boca hacia ella y poco después la expresión de la chica poco antes de llamarlo mentiroso.

Quizás eso era lo que Neji necesitaba, pedir disculpas y aclarar las cosas.

Lo más extraño de todos esos sentimientos encontrados es que tenía la urgencia de encontrarla y hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Observó de nuevo el frasco entre sus manos y analizó el contenido de nuevo como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, era la misma cantidad que tenía antes de dejárselo a Tenten.

Lo supo de nuevo dentro de él, ella no lo había usado para quitarse aquella marca de apareamiento, ella se había ido con Sasuke, ella había tomado su decisión.

Fue ahí cuando Neji decidió levantarse y extinguir el fuego para después salir de la cueva.

Neji también había tomado su decisión.

"Ve y cuida de Hanabi, ella te necesita más que yo"

Recordó con perfección las palabras de su prima Hinata mientras recorría el camino de regreso al palacio real, hogar de la familia Hyuga.

* * *

Tenten sonrió y luego poco a poco rio, habia detenido y ahora daba bocados de aire debido a lo agitada que se encontraba.

—¡Eso fue increíble!— sonrió hacía Sasuke que se encontraba junto a ella solo que menos agitado— no puedo esperar a transformarme.

— Es mejor que lo hagas cuando estemos en una zona segura, podriamos llamar la atención.

Tenten asintió caminando tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, faltaba poco para llegar a la ubicación su manada y entonces se detuvo en seco.

—Sasuke— llamó al chico y él asintió de inmediato de manera seria.

—Lo sé, también lo noté— frunció el ceño mirando al rededor— hay demasiado silencio.

— Madre, padre— mencionó preocupada hacía la dirección de donde estaba su manada, Tenten estaba apunto de salir corriendo pero Sasuke la detuvo del brazo.

—Espera, es peligroso— la acercó a él y observó a su alrededor— necesitamos irnos no sabemos...

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke interrumpiendolo al hablar, Tenten miró con horror el cuerpo del chico cayendo al suelo y después ella sintió la misma descarga cayendo igualmente.

Tenten trató de mantener los ojos abiertos al escuchar voces.

—Bien hecho— dijo una voz masculina con alegría.

— Estos dardos electrónicos son nuevos y necesitan cercanía para precisión, pero te dije que funcionarían si ocultabamos nuestro olor bien— Tenten trató de levantarse en vano, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado— además de que no importa si su manada no está, algunos se separan un tiempo siempre regresan a buscarlos al mismo lugar.

— Y vaya que tenemos suerte en...

Tenten dejó de escuchar la conversación cuando las voces se apagaron, trató de estirar su mano para alcanzar a Sasuke, no lo logró.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia sus ojos fueron cegados por una luz artificial, poco a poco se adaptó a ella y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban inmovilizadas en su espalda firmemente, su boca estaba cubierta con algo, se levantó y trató de caminar pero las cadenas que la ataban al suelo se lo impidieron, cayó de rodillas.

—Excelente espécimen damas y caballeros, en buenas condiciones y goza de muy buena salud.

Tenten observó de nuevo frente a ella, a muchos humanos sentados en un nivel más bajo de dónde ella se encontraba, jaló de nuevo de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero fue inútil, su respiración se agitó, deseo que aquello fuera una pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento.

—Por supuesto como ustedes ven en el especial de está noche esta mercancía en particular se vende por dos— Tenten observó al hombre sonriendo hacia ella y a algo junto a ella, la castaña avanzó con desesperación para poder alcanzar a Sasuke, éste se encontraba inconsciente todavía, por más que Tenten gimió hacía él no pudo despertarlo, empezó a derramar lágrimas, su pecho dolió, aquello había sido su culpa, el hombre arriba del escenario junto a ellos habló de nuevo— una pareja de lobos de sangre pura frente a ustedes señoras y señores, piénselo podrían empezar un criadero de ellos y volverse millonarios por años— el hombre golpeó un pequeño martillo en el mueble junto frente a él, hizo sonar el golpe en toda la sala— empezamos las ofertas, suerte a todos que el mejor gane.

Y los humanos vestidos con ropas elegantes empezaron a hablar uno por uno diciendo cifras que superaban a la anterior, parecía no parar nunca, Tenten derramó más lágrimas con desesperación.

El humano que ganara se los llevaría con él, y aquello no podía ser nada bueno para ellos.

—Ofrezco el triple de la última oferta que se haga— Tenten levantó la vista hacia el hombre que acababa de decir aquello con una voz calmada y autoritaria, no logró distinguirlo entre la multitud, la sala se quedó en total silencio después de eso.

— Excelente oferta, como siempre es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros Sasori-sama— el subastador golpeo de nuevo el martillo en sentencia— vendido.

Poco después las cadenas jalaron a Tenten llevándosela junto con Sasuke detrás del escenario, los pusieron a ambos en una carroza con una puerta hecha de barrotes, Tenten aún trataba con desesperación encontrar la forma de salir.

—Mi puja fue sólo por la hembra— La castaña observó al chico que había dado la oferta más alta, el cabello rojizo y lacio aunque algo desordenado le llamó la atención a la chica— puedes hacer una subasta con el otro si prefieres, no me interesa.

—Lo lamento Sasori-sama pero el precio es por los dos— el subastador dijo con una sonrisa— el macho tiene menos valor solo, sería un desperdicio total sólo ocupar su sangre para un comercio en un bazar, considere esto, podrá tener crías de sangre pura en cuanto lo prefiera, prometo que no se arrepentirá.

Entonces el chico pelirrojo volteó hacia Tenten y ella quedó paralizada, el rostro del chico era perfecto sin ninguna imperfección en el, su piel era tan blanca que parecía estar hecha de porcelana.

Tenten empezó a temblar cuando observó sus ojos color café ceniza, de todos los humanos con los que había tenido contacto visual jamás había visto una mirada como esa.

Sus ojos parecían tener un vacío en ellos, parecían no tener un alma.

* * *

Y les dejo un capitulo más, gracias por leer❤️

PD. jamás he usado a Sasori espero hacerlo bien, perdónenme si hay algo que no maneje bien en su personalidad, trataré de que sea lo más cercana posible a su original.


	26. El hilo que tira de las marionetas

Tenten quería despertar lo más pronto posible de aquella pesadilla en la que todavía se encontraba atada de manos y pies, segundos después de que fue separada de Sasuke, Tenten vio como al entrar a la enorme mansión a la que llegaron se lo llevaron a rastras aún inconsciente, Tenten gimió y luchó por liberarse e ir hacia esa dirección pero aún con todas sus fuerzas los humanos la retuvieron.

-Sasori-sama bienvenido- una chica de cabellos rubios vestida de mucama se inclinó respetuosamente al hablar- el macho será puesto en las celdas del sótano como ordenó- la chica observó a Tenten por unos segundos y después se inclinó de nuevo al hablar hacía Sasori- perdone mi atrevimiento al preguntar, ¿ella será puesta en una celda también?

Sasori volteó con una mirada inexpresiva hacía Tenten, ésta le gruñó por debajo de su mordaza y forzó de nuevo las cadenas sin éxito.

-Desprende un asqueroso olor a salvaje- Sasori avanzó ignorando a Tenten subiendo por las escaleras principales de la mansión sin terminar de hablar- bañala, prepara una habitación con los ajustes especiales para retenerla y avísame cuando hayas terminado.

-Pero... Sasori-sama ella podría ser agresiva si le quitamos las cadenas con inhibidores de magia- la chica le mencionó preocupa- sería un desastre, podría provocar muertes.

\- Ese es tu problema- Sasori volteó de reojo hacía la mucama y ella tembló al ver la expresión irritada de su amo- si logra escapar los ejecutaré a ti y a todo sirviente que se encuentre en esta mansión y que no haya logrado retenerla.

La rubia se inclinó ante la orden del chico quién desapareció subiendo las escaleras ya sin mencionar nada, ella volteó y frunció el ceño hacia Tenten por un momento, después subió la mirada hacia los sirvientes que la retenían.

-Ya escucharon a Sasori-sama, llevemosla al baño de huéspedes del ala sur- la rubia avanzó y los humanos que la retenían jalaron de sus cadenas obligándola a avanzar.

Tenten observó el lugar mientras era llevada a la fuerza, todo era impecable, desde los pisos hasta el techo, no existía una evidencia de polvo a simple vista, todo brillaba en reflejo al voltearlo a ver, la castaña notó que también los humanos que servían al chico pelirrojo vestían perfectamente alineados, sin ninguna imperfección en sus ropas, peinados o rostros.

Eso la atemorizó de inmediato, nada podía o parecer así de perfecto si no se vieran obligados a cada momento por mantenerlo de esa manera.

Llegaron a la habitación y la rubia que los había recibido en un principio se acercó a ella, Tenten no dejó que asi fuera, se retorció y gruñó amenazante, la humana retrocedió suspirando cansada.

-Por favor no lo hagas más difícil- la rubia volvió a acercarse a ella y Tenten hizo la misma amenaza, de inmediato la rubia hizo una señal con su mano hacia los humanos que retenían sus cadenas, la aprisionaron contra el suelo sin permitirse moverse, Tenten observó cómo la humana se acercó ahora con un cuchillo pequeño en la mano y empezó a romper sus ropas, los ojos azules viajaron para encontrarse con los de Tenten llenos de furia- te daré un consejo, tienes que calmarte un poco, no lograrás nada al pelear, al final la voluntad de él sobrepasa todo lo que pienses o decidas hacer, ahora le perteneces como le pertenecemos nosotros también.

Cuando la chica acabo de romper sus ropas de inmediato la metieron en una especie de contenedor de agua reteniendola contra su voluntad varias chicas humanas incluyendo la rubia tallaron su cuerpo suavemente con espumas y trapos, en cierto punto Tenten dejó de luchar, tomó parte del consejo y lo transformó en su pensamiento, debía clamarse para así poder aprovechar la oportunidad para rescatar a Sasuke y escapar.

Cuando llegó la hora de vestirla Tenten entrecerró los ojos retando a la rubia frente a ella que sostenía un vestido color azul pastel.

-Sostenganla bien, primero quitaremos una cadena y después la otra- y así lo hicieron, fue demasiado rápido y Tenten apenas tuvo tiempo pero logró empujar a uno de los humanos haciéndolo retroceder en ese momento la chica rubia sacó de sus faldas una aguja y la apretó en Tenten en el cuello- tenías que hacerlo difícil, ¿verdad?

Tenten se sintió mareada y sus articulaciones respondía con lentitud, tenía sueño, sintió como la desataban para vestirla y después de haberlo logrado volvían a poner las manos en su espalda y atarla con las cadenas.

La llevaron a una habitación contigua en donde había una cama en la que Tenten tuvo a urgencia de acostarse pero fue sentada en un banco frente a un espejo.

\- Es todo, gracias- la chica rubia mencionó hacía los demás inclinándose hacía ellos- a partir de ahora me encargo yo.

La chica se acercó y Tenten frunció el ceño ligeramente al verla a través del espejo, tomó el cabello castaño de Tenten y empezó a peinarlo con delicadeza.

-Lo lamento es un sedante no muy fuerte, no me dejaste opción, el efecto pasará en una hora- Tenten bajó la mirada y la chica le quitó la mascarilla que le impedía hablar, después abrió un cajón del tocador frente a ellas y sacó una caja abriéndola, Tenten observó diversos colores en forma de círculos algunos más grandes que otros y una extraña y pequeña brocha que la humana tomó dirigiendola hacia su rostro, ella trató de apartarse, la rubia rio ligeramente antes de hablar- quédate quieta sólo desapareceré esas ojeras, a él no le agradará verlas.

\- Váyanse a la mierda- Tenten dijo con un balbuceo y después bajó la mirada- ¿qué hicieron con él?

\- ¿Hablas del macho de tu especie?- la humana pasó por debajo de sus ojos la brocha dejando no ver las ojeras de la castaña- estará bien no creo que Sasori-sama planee matarlo ya lo habría hecho si fuera así, aunque no estará en una habitación como esta.

Después de terminar la rubia le volvía a cubrir la boca y Tenten frunció el ceño apartando la cara, quiso levantarse pero el suelo se movió bajo sus pies.

-Estoy segura de que en algún momento ya no tendremos que ponértelo pero debemos esperar a que Sasori-sama lo apruebe- apartó los cabellos castaños de Tenten para colocar la mascarilla en su boca y antes de ponérsela habló de nuevo- mi nombre es Ino, me verás muy seguido por aquí, dime tu nombre.

Tenten frunció el ceño hacia ella y no respondió apartó la mirada resignada a que le colocarán la mascarilla de nuevo e Ino se quedó en silencio mientras lo hacía.

La ayudó a levantarse para colocarla en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Ino con molestia.

-Te doy otro consejo antes de irme, no hagas nada estúpido de lo que te puedas arrepentir, él no es tolerante.

Tenten cerró los ojos y durmió mientras escuchó la cerradura de la puerta girar quitándole por completo su libertad.

Soñó con los ojos de luna de aquél primer humano que había conocido y lo vio alejarse poco a poco mientras ella trataba de alcanzarlo.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó es que no tenía la mascarilla que le impedía hablar, sin embargo todavía se encontraba atada de manos, observó a su alrededor y encontró una presencia sentada en el fondo de la habitación, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado con elegancia y sostenía un libro, de su lado derecho se encontraba una taza con un pequeño humo desprendiendo de ella.

Tenten de inmediato se levantó de la cama y trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero las cadenas de sus manos estaban atadas a los bordes de la cama y esta parecía estar pegada al suelo, quedó a metros de él sin poder alcanzarlo pero gruñó en amenaza, fue sólo entonces cuando el chico levantó la vista del libro que leía y la observó, Tenten se sorprendió de aquellos ojos con vacío de nuevo pero frunció el ceño distrayéndose de eso, después de mirarla por unos momentos el volvió a su lectura sin decir ni una palabra, Tenten buscó la manera de liberarse pero después de unas horas supo que aquello era imposible.

Sasori se levantó y se fue después de unas horas.

Y Tenten no entendió nada de aquel comportamiento que se repitió una y otra vez día tras día, la bañaban y después él aparecía en su cuarto con lo que parecía un libro diferente al del día anterior, al principio Tenten se negó a hablar pero cuando habían pasado ya cuatro días de eso, se desesperó y lo hizo.

-¡Oye ya basta!, ¿Esto es alguna clase de tortura?- ella le miró molesta sentada en la cama- si me vas a matar para beber mi sangre más te vale hacerlo ahora porque si logro salir de aquí voy a buscarte personalmente para destrozarte en partes.

Sasori no desprendió los ojos del libro cuando habló por primera vez.

-Lo mejor de la paciencia es que te da el mejor de los momentos para ganar algunas batallas.

Tenten lo miró extrañada, realmente estaba harta de los humanos y sus comportamientos que ella no comprendía, Sasori volvió a callar y Tenten se irritó más.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿te quedarás callado de nuevo?

-Yo te di el permiso de hablar, no fui yo el que decidió callar primero- Tenten se sorprendió ante la declaración de que él le había quitado la mascarilla, los ojos café ceniza la miraron sin expresión cerrando el libro colocándolo en la mesa junto a él- ¿por qué tendría que rebajarme a suplicarle el habla a una criatura como tú?, mi paciencia ya te hizo hablar por voluntad propia.

Tenten gruñó hacia él con furia contenida.

\- Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden durar los de tu especie sin comer?- Sasori se levantó de su silla con un movimiento ágil y elegante- te ves exactamente con las mismas energías que el día que te traje.

\- Tranquilo, entre más hambre tenga más masacre provocaré en tu linda casa cuando escape- sonrió amenazante hacía él.

Sasori le dio la espalda hacía la puerta abriéndola.

-¿Qué harás con él?- Tenten preguntó de inmediato y se mordió el labio con la segunda pregunta- ¿qué es lo que harás conmigo?

Ni siquiera volteó a verla cuando salió por la puerta.

Al día siguiente había un plato de comida frente a ella, las cadenas fueron cambiadas, ahora sus manos en lugar de estas sujetas a sus espalda y juntas, podían moverse separadas, Tenten trató de sacar sus garras pero no tuvo éxito, en las cadenas había grabados de magia especialmente para sus garras que no le permitían sacarlas.

Al principio se negó a comer y después de que su estómago gruñó muchas veces empezó a hacerlo.

-Eres desagradable -Sasori le miró con asco mientras ella comía con las manos, Tenten lo ignoró hasta terminar.

-Ustedes malditos humanos y su comida pasada por fuego, es mi definición de desagrado.

-No me compares, no soy como ellos- Sasori respondió de inmediato con una ligera voz irritada sin quitar vista de su libro- yo no me considero un humano.

-Si, claro- Tenten rio con sarcasmo- de todos aquí eres el que más apesta como uno.

Como respuesta la mirada de Sasori bajo hacia el suelo, mirando con atención los restos de comida a los pies de la chica, frunció el ceño y salió por la puerta, de inmediato llegaron más humanos a limpiar el desastre que Tenten dejó, no volvió a ver a Sasori hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Cómo está?- Tenten preguntó hacía Ino quién la peinaba como todos los días después del baño.

\- Sedado, cuando no lo está es muy agresivo, no podemos acercarnos ni para darle de comer si no hay un sedante de por medio.

-¿Cuándo podré verlo?

\- Eso depende de Sasori-sama- terminó y empezó a ponerle el polvo en el rostro a Tenten.

-¿Qué hará conmigo?, ¿a qué está jugando?- Tenten frunció el ceño confundida.

Ino no respondió hasta que terminó algunos humanos más entraron a su habitación.

\- Llevenla al comedor principal con Sasori-sama como él lo ordenó.

Sentaron a Tenten en una silla más grande que ella, suave al tacto pero eso no impidió que la sujetarán de los pies y de las manos lo suficientemente para alcanzar la comida frente a ella.

Observó de nuevo un plato más de comida preparada por humanos ya casada de su sabo, quería algo fresco.

Sasori llegó a sentarse frente a ella, donde había un plato de comida igual, cuando Tenten estaba a punto de tomar la comida con la mano la voz seca de Sasori la detuvo.

-Basta de eso, es asqueroso- frunció el ceño hacia ella- lo que está debajo de la comida se llama plato, lo que está de cada lado del plato se llama cubiertos, utilizalos para comer- el chico tomó los suyos mostrándole- toma el cuchillo del lado derecho y el tenedor del lado izquierdo, observame e imita mis movimientos.

Tenten se burló de él sin obedecer a sus instrucciones comió con las manos de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se levantó del asiento y chasqueo los dedos, de inmediato varios sirvientes acudieron al rededor de ellos esperando una orden.

\- Siganme- ordenó adelantándose él, Tenten observó enojada como la arrastraban hacía la misma dirección.

Para Tenten el ver a Sasuke de nuevo se había convertido en el pensamiento de todos los días, pero en aquella situación prefirió nunca haberlo hecho, se le rompió el corazón al verlo con la misma ropa que el día que se los llevaron y con la suciedad rodeando todo su cuerpo, los ojos negros voltearon a verla entre abiertos desde el suelo, Tenten supo que estaba sedado.

Algunos humanos entraron para levantarlo.

\- Azótenlo tres veces- habló Sasori con una expresión de desagrado hacía Sasuke- asegúrense de que ella lo vea, después regrésenla al comedor- se retiró de manera rápida.

-¡No!, déjenlo en paz- Tenten hizo todo por liberarse pero fue inútil, azote tras azote Tenten derramó lágrimas al escuchar los quejido de Sasuke, después lo dejaron y la arrastraron de nuevo al comedor.

Al volver a sentarse en el comedor su respiración se hizo agitada y derramó más lágrimas al imaginar a Sasuke en aquella celda soportando el dolor de sus heridas en la espalda mientras curaban, de inmediato miró con furia hacia Sasori.

-Si no haces lo que te digo tiraré de esos hilos de nuevo y tu amigo volverá a ser azotado, esta vez hasta que pierda la consciencia- el chico habló sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- limpiate esas lágrimas, arruinan la perfección de tu rostro, es desagradable, no soporto la fealdad ni suciedad, empieza a comer como te lo enseñé.

Las manos de Tenten temblaron al tomar un pedazo de tela junto a ella y limpiarse el rostro, después tomó los utensilios de metal al lado del plato y observó hacia Sasori con temor, trató de imitar sus movimientos, el cuchillo cayó de su mano haciendo ruido con el plato, Sasori no la observó mientras habló.

\- Cada error que cometas apartir de ahora serán tres azotes más para él.

Tenten hizo lo que pudo para no equivocarse sin éxito alguno.

El transcurso de los días él seguían la misma rutina y ella fue perdiendo poco a poco las ganas de escapar al no encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin dejar a Sasuke atrás.

Ya casi no hablaba por el miedo a que cualquier palabra fuera tomada como una represalia.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que quería ser como ustedes- Sasori habló hacia Tenten rompiendo el silencio en la habitación, dejando su libro en la mesa donde también habia una copa vacia y un cuchillo- quería tener su fuerza y belleza eterna.

Tenten no contestó mientras se encontraba recostada de lado en la cama.

\- Aunque el estar atado a una maldición que te transforma en una horrible bestia en contra de tu voluntad me hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- Jamás convertiría en mestizo a un monstruo como tú- la chica se levantó y gruñó hacia él con furia.

\- Ahora lo entiendes- Sasori sonrió ligeramente hacia ella- yo no soy un humano como ellos, aunque tampoco me definiría como un monstruo como dices.

Se levantó y tomó la copa vacia y el cuchillo extendiéndole el mango a Tenten para que lo tomara, ella se sorprendió de inmediato la confianza con la que hacía aquello, dudó en tomarlo creyendo que era una trampa.

\- Llena esta copa con tu sangre- le ordenó de inmediato- si lo haces te permitiré verlo y estar con él por un determinado tiempo en el día.

Tenten observó el cuchillo y la oportunidad de apuñalar al pelirrojo con el, pero bajó la mirada pensando en Sasuke y la propuesta que se le hacía.

-No confío en humanos.

-Ya te dije que yo no soy uno de ellos, no necesito prometerte nada, si haces todo lo que te digo él estará en mejores condiciones, si no lo haces ya sabes lo que pasará.

\- Si quieres mi sangre deberías simplemente tomarla- Tenten le dijo con furia haciendo contacto visual con él.

-Si, podría hacerlo pero no es lo que quiero, no soy un salvaje como ellos, no te odeñaria hasta morir, ¿Cuál sería la perfección en todo eso?, sería aburrido ya no habría marioneta de donde jalar lo hilos, eso sería para mí lo más repugnante a lo que podría recurrir.

-¿Así que eso es lo que soy?, ¿una muñeca a la que amenazas para que obedezca tus órdenes?

\- Todos aquí lo son- él sonrió de nuevo hacia ella- si, lo eres, eres mi nueva marioneta personal pero a diferencia de las demás tú eres especial, tú me darás lo que quiero a cambio de algo, ellos no tienen esa opción.

-Quiero verlo cada día sin falta- ella tomó el cuchillo con su mano derecha- si no es así, tendrás que matarme para conseguir mi sangre.

\- En el horario que yo diga, siempre y cuando haya tiempo después de ir a los lugares a los que me acompañarás.

Tenten frunció el ceño hacia él por lo último que dijo.

\- Aunque antes de eso trabajaremos en tus modales- inclinó la copa vacía hacia ella- ahora si eres tan amable.

Tenten suspiró irritada, aproximó el cuchillo a su otra mano cortando su muñeca, la sangre cayó dentro de la copa hasta que estuvo casi llena, Sasori le quitó el cuchillo de las manos rápidamente, la mano de Tenten sanó poco a poco mientras que pensaba en que debía de escapar de ahí pronto, pero como Sasori le había dicho la primera vez que le habló, para ganar una batalla se necesita de paciencia para obtener el momento más indicado.


	27. Nuestro destino

-¡Neji-niisama! -Hanabi Hyuga se levantó de su mesa de estudio en cuanto vio a su primo entrar, de inmediato lo abrazó.

-Hola Hanabi - él correspondió el abrazo con una ligera sonrisa hacía ella- estás más alta.

-Tienes tanto que contarme, todo lo que hiciste con los cazadores por favor cuéntamelo todo -ella volteó hacía su profesor privado indicándole que se retirara y este obedeció dejándolos solos- dime, ¿lograste encontrarla?

La expresión de Neji cambió, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca fuiste bueno para mentir Neji-niisama -ella bajó la mirada triste- todos estos años siempre supe que seguía con vida al igual que tú, pero en el fondo sabía que ella no regresaría.

-No pude convencerla para regresar, lo siento -Neji se inclinó hacia ella para disculparse- te fallé.

-No digas eso Neji-niisama - Hanabi le ayudó a levantarse- hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para saber que está a salvo, ¿lo está verdad?

\- Estará bien, es más fuerte de lo que recordamos y creíamos, la subestimamos.

-Lo sé -Hanabi le sonrió recordando a su hermana, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas que limpió de inmediato- ¿qué hay de mi padre?, ¿Te permitirá regresar a la guardia real ahora que eres un cazador?

-Lo convenceré de ello iré a verlo esta tarde, renuncié a los cazadores, tuve que hacerlo para poder encontrar a Hinata-sama.

-Estoy segura que eso es una historia que me encantará escuchar, tranquilo te acompañaré con mi padre para poder convencerlo -la menor sonrió hacia él saliendo de la habitación- pero primero no te muevas de aquí ansío que me lo cuentes todo, pediré té y galletas.

La menor de los Hyuga y heredera del trono salió de la habitación, Neji sonrió ligeramente al ver la energía de Hanabi y se alegró de estar en casa después de mucho tiempo.

Aunque al hacerlo comparó la sonrisa y energía alegre de Hanabi con otra, extrañó aquella presencia de la chica lobo que lo perseguía incluso en sus sueños cuando dormía profundamente.

* * *

Cuando sintió el leve toque en su rostro de inmediato se despertó alerta y se alejó de la persona frente a él gruñendo en advertencia.

-Sasuke tranquilo soy yo- Tenten se acercó viéndolo preocupada arrodillada frente a él, abrió los ojos sorprendido ligeramente- acércate déjame quitarte la mascarilla.

Él la vio de pies a cabeza cuando se acercó a él pasándole las manos atrás de la cabeza, lo limpia y alineada que estaba la chica, su mirada expresó molestia.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿tus heridas ya sanaron?, déjame ver tu espalda- Tenten se acercó a él y este se retiró bruscamente.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Tenten?, deja de perder el tiempo y desátame para salir de aquí- dijo enojado.

-Sólo me dio la llave de tu mascarilla -Tenten bajó la mirada preocupada.

-Entonces tienes que romperlas.

La chica levantó sus muñecas en respuesta dejando ver los grilletes que le quitaban su magia.

-Tengo en mis pies dos iguales, la celda está cerrada y hay humanos con sedantes que nos rodearían rápidamente, lo lamento no podemos escapar, he pensado en todo, sigo haciéndolo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Tenten?, ¿por qué tienes ese aspecto? -habló con desagrado.

-El humano que nos compró... hizo que me vistieran de ésta manera a la fuerza, aún no entiendo bien el por qué.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? -Sasuke se irritó aun más dirigiendo su mirada hacia la muñeca de la chica- huele a sangre fresca, te cortó...

-No, yo lo hice- se cubrió la muñeca- puedo sanar aún con los inhibidores de magia, estoy bien, le doy mi sangre a cambio de venir a verte todos los días.

Aquello que mencionaba Tenten hizo enfurecer a Sasuke más.

-Voy a despellejarlo vivo cuando salga de aquí.

El abrazo de Tenten lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo logró romperle el corazón en pedazos cuando la escuchó llorar.

-Todo esto es mi culpa Sasuke -dijo entre lágrimas- lo siento mucho.

-Escúchame Tenten- la voz y la mirada de Sasuke se ensombrecieron de inmediato, habló tan bajo como un susurro esperando que solo Tenten lo escuchara- tienes que encontrar la manera de escapar sin importar que me dejes atrás.

-¡No! yo... - se separó de él y vio Sasuke negando con la cabeza y entonces calló y bajó la mirada comprendiendo que seguramente los estaban escuchando.

-Sobrevive -habló de manera rápida y baja.

Después de mostrar completa sorpresa ante la petición de Sasuke, entrecerro los ojos hacia él y negó con la cabeza decidida.

Los humanos entraron a la celda y Sasuke gruñó hacia ellos, se había acabado el tiempo.

-Sobreviviré, siempre y cuando tú también lo hagas- le sonrió antes de caer inconsciente en al suelo por los sedantes que los humanos les dispararon.

* * *

-Estas fiestas son siempre tan aburridas -Hanabi suspiró sentada en una silla especial para la heredera junto a la de su padre- lo bueno es que estás aquí Neji-niisama, ya no me aburriré sola.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellas son parte de negociaciones importantes con varias alianzas del territorio, te encargarás de todo cuando tu padre ya no esté- Neji se encontraba al lado de ella de pie como el encargado de la guardia real, tal y como lo había sido con Hinata.

-Menos mal que conseguí convencer a mi padre que te dejara estar a mi lado en tu antiguo puesto -sonrió con una mirada cómplice hacia él- para agradecerme por eso te espera una eternidad de fiestas que organizar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Neji miró con curiosidad como varias personas se acercaban hacia un punto en común rodeando a alguien.

-Ah seguramente es Sasori ya lo conoces siempre trata de destacar con lo que adquiere en sus propias rutas comerciales -Hanabi suspiró aburrida- lo sé odio a ese sujeto tanto como tú desde lo que te hizo, siempre quiere dar el espectáculo y ser parte de él como si se burlara de nosotros, parece que escuché algo sobre que había conseguido domésticar a su propio lobo de sangre pura, yo digo que son puras habladurías para impresionar a mi padre.

Neji no dejó de observar hacia el punto donde había varios nobles reunidos rodeando a Sasori y a la persona junto a él.

Ni dejó de observar cuando unos ojos castaños que reconoció a la perfección hicieron contacto directo con sus ojos aperlados, sorprendidos de la misma manera que él se encontraba.

No dejó de observar ni siquiera cuando Tenten desvío su mirada ignorándolo como a cualquier humano en el salón, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que ella ya no parecía sonreír como antes lo había hecho y le dio la inmediata impresión de que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.


	28. La atracción principal

Tenten no podía costumbrarse a tantas miradas encima de ella, observó a Sasori como lo había hecho toda la noche, notó que la sonrisa amistosa que le dedicaba a los demás humanos que lo rodeaban haciéndole varias comentarios era completamente falsa, él tenía razón en lo que decía, no era como ellos en lo absoluto, él se había burlando frente a ella antes de ir a esa reunión de humanos.

 _"Al lugar al que iremos serás el espectáculo principal, ellos te temerán por dentro pero te admirarán en sus expresiones, podrás ver lo patético y falsos que son, es divertido no le tendrás ninguna clase de respeto después de eso, disfrútalo"_

Y él tenía razón, algo dentro de ella sí misma disfrutó un poco como los humanos la miraban pero a la vez guardaban su distancia y preferían acercarse más a Sasori que a ella.

Por otra parte estaba el otro asunto que Tenten quería ignorar por completo pero dentro de ella no podía, aquel cazador, en el mismo lugar que ella observando cada uno de sus movimientos apartir de que sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿En serio no es peligrosa Sasori-sama?— Tenten dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de ojos azules que preguntaba tímidamente hacía el pelirrojo.

—Claro que no, no te preocupes por eso —Sasori le sonrió con amabilidad hacia ella— ellos nos temen más a nosotros, con esto quiero acabar con rumores innecesarios.

—Usted es sorprendente Sasori-sama —otra chica sonrojada comentó— y tan benevolente de perdonar su vida, estoy segura que ella está muy agradecida con usted.

—En realidad no lo sé, yo no diría eso pero... —Sasori volteó con una sonrisa modesta hacia ella— ¿Qué dices tú?, ¿Lo estás Tenten?

 _"Dime tu nombre, será más emocionante el espectáculo si pretendemos cercanía"_

Recordó la voz neutral de Sasori en su mente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza afirmándolo de inmediato una pequeña ovación se escuchó entre la multitud, Sasori soltó una pequeña risa inocente ante la respuesta de Tenten, después cuando parecía que nadie observaba le dedicó rápidamente una sonrisa divertida que sólo ella sabía interpretar.

Él avanzó hacia la multitud y ella lo siguió por detrás, ninguno de los humanos le habló, sólo la observaban con atención mientras caminaba con un vestido de noche azul oscuro con destellos resplandecientes como las estrellas que se pegaba a su cadera y le llegaba a los tobillos donde apenas y se podían ver los grilletes inhibidores de magia, caminó por el salón tratando de controlar su respiración, fingiendo en que podría lograr ser uno más de ellos.

* * *

— Neji-niisama, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? te quedaste muy serio de repente— Hanabi le miró extrañada— digo serio ya eres, es sólo que más de lo normal.

—Hanabi.

—¿Si?

—¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?, prometo explicártelo luego— no la volteó a ver, seguía con su vista clavada en Tenten— te lo recompenzaré.

—Claro, lo que quieras Neji-niisama —le miró con extrañeza y después Neji se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

* * *

—Impresionante adquisición como siempre Sasori-sama— Tenten miró con atención hacia la humana que atravezó la multitud mientras todos se apartaban con respeto— llamando la atención como siempre, es un placer verte.

El pelirrojo le sonrió haciéndo una inclinación hacia ella con respeto, después se levantó y sonrió hacía ella.

—Para mi siempre es un honor complacer a los Hyuga, le debo mucho a tu padre.

—Él está negociando en estos momentos, me sorprende que no estés ahí con los demás líderes de la alianza, puedo preguntar el por qué— Hanabi pronunció con un poco de inocencia en su tono de voz.

—Mis negociaciones con él son en privado, mis rutas comerciales son de exclusividad para él.

—Sasori-sama me preguntaba en realidad si...— Hanabi dijo con ligera vergüenza— si podría platicarme de sus negocios, pronto ocuparé el lugar de mi padre necesito saber como la teoría que me explican mis maestros se aplica en la vida diaria.

—Será un placer —avanzó hacia ella y Tenten también lo hizo pero Hanabi retrocedió un poco, parecía asustada al ver a Tenten— Sasori-sama... ¿es necesario que esa criatura venga con usted mientras platicamos?

—Ella no representa ningún peligro para usted princesa.

—Lo sé, sé que lo tiene bajo control... pero... —Hanabi bajó la mirada temblorosa— es que... desde lo que pasó con mi hermana...

—Entiendo sólo deseo complacerla, hablaremos a solas Hanabi-sama —Tenten observó cómo la expresión de Sasori cambió, volteó con seriedad hacia Tenten y sonrió ligeramente— no tienen nada que temer de ella, espero que todos disfruten de la fiesta tanto como Tenten pueda hacerlo.

Tenten lo sabía, eran palabras y una sonrisa que podría interpretar como una advertencia.

La multitud se dispersó mientras Sasori se alejaba con la menor que platicaba hacia él con entusiasmo.

Los humanos permanecían alejados de ella pero sus miradas la seguían desde lejos, observó a su alrededor y vio varias entradas con ventanas enormes hacia balcones y la entrada principal.

 _"Sobrevive"_

El instinto de escapar estaba latente dentro de ella, pero no podia vivir el resto de sus días con la sangre de Sasuke en sus manos.

Caminó hacia la mesa donde se servía comida, varios humanos se alejaron cuando ella se dirigió hacia cierto punto, nada se le antojó, todo estaba cocinado por los humanos y extrañó el sabor de la carne fresca de los conejos se solía cazar.

Cuando su mano estuvo apunto de tomar una manzana de una canasta de frutas fue tomada por otra sorprendiendola vio a Neji al lado de ella.

—Por aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo— la jaló de inmediato y hacia el ventanal más cercano, cuando se detuvieron en el balcón Tenten retiró la mano que él apretaba.

—¿Qué haces?, todos esos humanos nos vieron— le reclamó de inmediato preocupada de que no notaran su presencia y llegara a oídos de Sasori.

—Te ven pero no te notan, no les importa, no cuando un Hyuga te lleva con él —Neji entrecerró los ojos hacia ella con seriedad— no le dirán nada hasta que él lo note por si mismo, pero mi prima lo distrae por un tiempo— se volteó y señaló hacia los campos fuera de la mansión donde se encontraban, la entrada al bosque— corre hacia esa parte del bosque, los guardias están ocupados me encargué de eso, escóndete y espérame, te encontraré y buscaremos la manera de quitarte esos inhibidores cuando...

Neji interrumpió su habla cuando vio a Tenten fruncir el ceño y caminar de nuevo hacia el salón, él la detuvo del brazo e hizo que se volteara.

—¿Qué demonios haces? te dije que...

—Déjame en paz, no tengo permiso para hablar con ningún humano si él no está presente— trató de liberarse pero fue imposible, en ese momento él era más fuerte aquello se sintió raro para ella, se sintió vulnerable de una manera que no le gustó para nada.

—Maldita sea Tenten tienes que irte ahora estás en peligro, él es...

—Sé lo que es —interrumpió con brusquedad— es por eso que no puedo desobeder sus órdenes, suéltame tengo que regresar a donde pueda verme.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Tenten?— frunció el ceño enojado y después de observar la mirada de Tenten bajar con tristeza preguntó otra cosa diferente— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Lo siento tengo que regresar, habrá consecuencias si no lo hago— Tenten por fin se mostró tan vulnerable como se sentía— por favor... déjame ir... o si no lo haces él... él va a lastimarlo.

Tenten derramó lágrimas que Neji limpió de su rostro de inmediato soltándola del brazo.

—Tenten tienes que irte ahora, estoy seguro de que Sasuke querría lo mismo —se acercó más a ella y Tenten lo miró indecisa— no puedo soportar no poder protegerte, déjame ponerte a salvo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Los odio, odio a los humanos —Tenten le miró con una expresión dolida trató de empujarlo sin éxito— aléjate de mi, te odio tanto, odio tanto que me hagas sentir tan vulnerable cuando te miro a los ojos e incluso me haces dudar de mi decisión de no dejar a Sasuke atrás... esa parte de mi que sacas a la luz... es tan egoísta como lo son ustedes... la odio...

—Te diré lo que pasa cuando un cazador se enamora de su presa... ambos mueren —sus ojos aperlados en los que Tenten observaba siempre la luna se entrecerraron amenazantes.

Y segundos después la besó.

Ella correspondió, él la empujó hacia la oscuridad detrás de la puerta del ventanal, mientras la besaba las manos de Neji viajaron a la cadera de Tenten atrayéndola hacía él, ella lo dejó, su pierna se abrió ligeramente dejándolo entrar en contacto con su intimidad, sus respiraciones se agotaron fue entonces cuando Neji la dejó respirar rompiendo el beso y bajando sus labios por el cuello hasta su hombro derecho, bajó los tirantes del vestido de la chica que cubrían la marca que él reconocía y eso lo detuvo, pasó sus dedos rozando la marca de la mordida y notó a Tenten desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado totalmente avergonzada y respiración agitada, se separó de ella volviendo a colocar el tirante del vestido en su lugar.

—Voy a salvarte, a ambos— Neji acomodó de nuevo un mechón desordenado del cabello castaño de Tenten haciendo que pareciera alineada de nuevo —lo prometo— alineó su traje— espera a que el rubor desaparezca y tu respiración se calme antes de regresar.

Se separó de ella esperando unos minutos para regular su respiración y cuando estuvo listo caminó hacia la luz pero Tenten observó que se detenía de inmediato.

—Neji Hyuga, Hanabi-sama no mencionó nada sobre que regresaste —la voz de Sasori hizo que el corazón de Tenten parara, tal vez él había visto y escuchado todo, llevó sus manos por inercia hacia sus labios— que sorpresa, vi de camino hacia la mesa de comida que entrabas al salón a través de este balcón y me dio curiosidad preguntarte, ¿encontraste rastro alguno de Hinata-sama?

—No.

—Es una lástima —mostró una preocupación falsa en su rostro mientras Neji le veía con seriedad— por cierto, ¿diste un vistazo a mi lobo sangre pura?, estoy seguro de que como cazador viste muchos iguales a este, dime en tu experiencia, ¿es una buena adquisición la que hice?

—No y en realidad no me interesa— Neji sonrió con sarcasmo— nunca me ha agradado ser parte de tu espectáculo de desesperación para desviar la atención del rey y que se olvide por completo de que eres el hijo de un bastardo del clan Hyuga.

Neji caminó pasando a Sasori de largo mientras la expresión del pelirrojo se endureció.

Sasori dio unos pasos entrando al balcón y Tenten tuvo que esconderse más en la oscuridad para no ser descubierta, faltaba tan solo que Sasori volteara ligeramente para notarla.

—¡Sasori-sama! al fin lo encuentro, una disculpa cuando mi padre nos interrumpió— la voz de Hanabi alivió la respiración de Tenten.

—Hanabi-sama ¿ha visto a la loba sangre pura que traje conmigo?, estoy buscándola— Sasori sonrió con amabilidad falsa hacia ella.

—Si, acabo de verla observando con atención a algunos de los invitados bailar —Hanabi sonrió en respuesta— pero más importante que eso mi padre quiere hablarte en privado por negociaciones, yo estaré presente así que acompañeme por favor.

—Entiendo.

Tenten escuchó los pasos lejanos sabiendo que estaba sola, suspiró y entró a la fiesta, no sin antes verse en uno de los vidrios del ventanal para confirmar que su rubor había desaparecido, después de varias canciones que los humanos bailaban y ella observaba Sasori apareció junto a ella.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó con seriedad y en voz baja.

Tenten miró su expresión vacía observando a los demás humanos bailar.

Recordó las palabras que Neji le había dicho al pelirrojo, en ese momento al volverlas a escucharle parecieron demasiado crueles e hirientes.

 _"Bastardo"_ esa palabra se repitió en sus pensamientos.

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió ligeramente para después darse la vuelta e irse, Tenten lo siguió, regresando a la mansión juntos.


	29. Confía en mí

Pasó la yema de sus dedos por varias pastas de libros hasta encontrar el correcto, tomándolo y sentándose en la pequeña sala especial de lectura.

—¿Sabes leer?— antes de empezar le dio una ágil mirada a la castaña en el sillón frente a él, de nuevo la sorprendía distraída llevándose los dedos a sus labios.

—Muy poco en realidad, no es una habilidad que necesitemos para sobrevivir en el bosque, hay cosas de su vocabulario que no entiendo en ocasiones —respondió de inmediato levantándose mirando con curiosidad los estantes repletos de libros escritos por los humanos, Sasori regresó a su lectura ignorandola— es impresionante, ¿los has leído todos?

—La mayoría si.

—Quiero que me ayudes con el significado de una palabra que escuché —Tenten pasaba distraída sus ojos por los estantes que no tenían ninguna pizca de polvo como el resto de la cada— la palabra es... bastardo.

Fue muy rápida la reacción de Sasori al levantarse dejando caer el libro que tenía entre sus manos mientras sus ojos se salían de órbita bien abiertos mirando a Tenten amenazante, la había empujado al estante detrás de ella y la aprisionaba con un cuchillo en el cuello y todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes menos de cinco segundos para decirme de quién escuchaste esa palabra o te encerraré en una celda y me encargaré de que la última vez que viste el sol sea en verdad la última que lo harás.

—En la reunión de humanos... cuando te fuiste sin mi... un grupo de humanos lo comentaron... —Tenten sentía el filo del cuchillo casi cortando su piel.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste con exactitud?— Sasori aún tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras su voz era un susurro amenazante.

—Ellos... mencionaron que eras uno... — Tenten mintió pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa con todas sus palabras de ahora en adelante si quería tener ventaja de eso sobre Sasori, conocer a su enemigo podría darle la ventaja —lo siento... no lo comprendí, no sé lo que significa...

Sasori dejó de presionar el cuchillo y su expresión se volvió neutra de nuevo, después sonrió hacía Tenten que lo miraba aún con miedo.

—Significa que ellos no me consideran parte de lo que son, como ya demostré son realmente patéticos, así que no me importa ser parte de ellos —se dirigió de nuevo hacía donde había estado sentado recogiendo el libro y colocándolo en el lugar al que pertenecía pasando cerca de Tenten que lo escuchaba con atención —significa que mi abuelo, el cual era un Hyuga, tuvo relaciones con otra mujer diferente a la que prepararon para él y mi padre nació producto de ese error, mi abuelo le dio a mi abuela el poder sobre algunas rutas comerciales menos productivas para poder mantener a ese "error" y lo guardara en secreto pero cuando mi padre creció se aprovechó de esas rutas para volverlas fuertes y compró poco a poco cada una de las rutas que los Hyuga poseían sin darles opción más que hacer negocios con él e incluirlo como parte de la familia —Sasori hizo una pausa mirándola con seriedad— claro que cuando yo nací ya había suficiente odio hacia mi padre para heredarlo, al igual que el suficiente dinero.

Sasori sacó el mismo cuchillo con el que la había amenazado y se lo entregó sonriendo.

—Necesito algo fresco para comer, comida que no esté pasada en fuego por humanos— Tenten tomó el cuchillo y se aproximó a buscar la copa vacía en la pequeña sala.

—No, en las reuniones a las que necesito ir y te llevaré no habrá ese tipo de comida, debes acostumbrarte.

—No dije que fuera para mi —Tenten realizó el mismo movimiento de cortar parte de su piel para que la sangre brotara llenando la copa.

—Entiendo, veré que se puede hacer —lo sintió acercarse a ella y cuando la copa estaba lista él la tomó bebiendo un poco frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no tiene efecto sobre ti?, deberías estar pidiendo más —observó extrañada.

—Porque la bebo desde que era un niño —aclaró observando la sangre en la copa y después a Tenten que se sorprendió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —a Tenten le dio miedo preguntar pero lo hizo de todos modos.

—Si no lo hago mis huesos se romperían con facilidad al más mínimo golpe —sonrió ligeramente hacia ella, Tenten se imaginó ver un poco de tristeza en su expresión— tengo una enfermedad de nacimiento que casi causa mi muerte, con aunque sea una mínima pizca de suciedad mi cuerpo se enfermaría hasta morir, mi padre descubrió que la sangre de los tuyos me podría mantener sano sin importar si fuera de mestizo o de un puro, pero hay más cálidad en uno de tu tipo, y para mi buena suerte el suficiente dinero para conseguirla.

—Así que antes de mi...

— Así es, hubo varios más, no me siento orgulloso de eso en realidad —él desvío la mirada tomando lo que restaba de la sangre de Tenten en la copa— no me culpes por temerle a la muerte Tenten, ninguno de ellos quiso darme su sangre por voluntad propia, ni tu tampoco hasta que te amenacé con algo a lo que no abandonarías, y pensar que al principio me quería deshacer de él.

Tenten bajó la mirada pensativa, él camino para sentarse de nuevo.

—Libéralo —Tenten vio una oportunidad en aquello, habían pasado semanas desde que había visto a Neji en aquella fiesta, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en él, y dar todo lo que tenía para ser rescatada sin que ella luchara primero en buscar una oportunidad — libéralo y me quedaré contigo, te la daré, no tienes que amenazarme más.

Él sonrió hacía ella recargando su cabeza en los nudillos de su mano.

—Lo lamento pero como comerciante sé cuando en una oferta pierdo más de lo que gano —cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír— ahora sé tan amable de ir a buscar a Ino y ponerte algo más cómodo que ese vestido.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? —Tenten habló molesta, no la habían dejado todavía ver a Sasuke.

—A un lugar que te encantará, estoy seguro —Sasori abrió los ojos inexpresivo— el cumpleaños del rey se celebra esta semana y los humanos tienen una forma patética de demostrar su aprecio a él, podrás conseguir la comida fresca que me pides por tu propia cuenta, iremos de cacería.

* * *

Cuando Neji vio de nuevo a Tenten, y que esta lo ignoraba por completo mientras permanecía con Sasori, la furia de hace unas semanas en aquella noche volvió a él, al momento en que se la había llevado de nuevo perdiéndose el intento por liberarla.

Desde hace semanas planeaba meterse a la casa de Sasori y liberar a Sasuke pero pensó en muchas formas en las cuales Tenten no saliera lastimada o que se llevará acabo una masacre innecesaria que llamaría demasiado la atención de cazadores impidiéndoles escapar sin ser perseguidos de por vida.

— Neji-niisama —Hanabi le llamó mientras observaba al consejo blanco entre sus manos— ¿no es lindo?, padre me permitió conservar a este— acarició al conejo hablándole sonriendo —descuida pequeño cuando yo este al mando tus amigos y familia serán vengados —miro a Neji preocupada —¿algún avance en tu rescate romántico?

—No, no sin provocar muertes —Neji entrecerró los ojos hacía la multitud y Tenten notó su presencia en una mirada discreta.

—Ah, ¿quién lo diría?, Tú y mi hermana enamorados de criaturas mágicas —Hanabi suspiró mientras cargaba al conejo de los hombros y chocaba su pequeña nariz con la de ella— quizás en otra de mis vidas él se convierta en un príncipe y me enamoré de él, tú y hermana tendrían que ayudarme a escapar para encontrar mi felicidad.

—Tal vez en otra vida —Neji sonrió ligeramente ante las ocurrencias de su prima, le pasó un antorcha apagada— en ésta todavía tienes deberes que cumplir.

Hanabi suspiró agobiada tomó la antorcha y la pasó por el fuego de la fogata y después prendió un aro de fuego con el.

—Es un honor que me acompañen —Hiashi Hyuga habló llamando la atención de los presentes sentado en un trono a las afueras de la mansión Hyuga y cerca del bosque — como siempre se ha hecho tradición que al final termina con una cena a la que todos están invitados, suerte a todos y que gane el mejor.

Tenten observó como muchos conejos estaban puestos en jaulas eran soltados y ahora corrían hacia el bosque, sólo fijo su vista en uno en particular, de color negro, lo vio desaparecer entre los demás mientras se sumergían en el bosque.

—Traigan el conejo negro vivo ante mi y tendré un ganador.

—¡Adelante Neji-niisama, tú puedes!— Hanabi gritó desde su asiento junto al de su padre.

Neji observó hacia Tenten quién no quitaba la vista del bosque al que se habian ido los conejos, seguramente ya había identificado hacia donde se dirigía su objetivo lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirla y asegurarse de que no tomara.

Observó como Sasori se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído con una sonrisa, la expresión de la chica no cambió cuando se adentro al bosque.

—Neji —Sasori sonrió hacia él desde lejos asegurándose de que todos escucharan— un lobo de sangre pura contra un experto cazador como tú, será divertido, ¿no lo crees?

Avanzó hacia el bosque y al principio solo pareció ir en su propia dirección, después siguió a Tenten, la encontró con los ojos cerrados y callada, después los abrió y ágilmente cambió de dirección.

—Tenten —la llamó al acercarse mientras ella movía un tronco, un conejo blanco salió de el, ella siguió su camino.

—Ahora no Neji, estoy ocupada— no lo observó mientras buscaba en un arbusto.

—Necesitamos hablar, ahora —entrecerró los ojos molesto por la actitud de la chica— dime en qué parte de su mansión está Sasuke y también necesito saber donde se encuentra él la mayor parte del tiempo, la cantidad de sirvientes que tiene.

—En la biblioteca o en mi habitación —respondió de manera rápida— me hace pasar la mayor parte del día con él, después puedo ver a Sasuke en una clase de sótano dónde está una celda, no llevo la cuenta de cuantos humanos hay, lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Neji jaló de su brazo impidiéndolo, ella se irritó y correspondió su mirada seria.

—¿Tu habitación?, ¿te ha tocado acaso?, ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Aparte de beber mi sangre como los otros antes que yo para permanecer sano, nada —Tenten esperó sorpresa por parte de Neji pero no llegó, le miró confundida— tú lo sabías...

—Creció en la mansión Hyuga con nosotros, su padre lo encerraba cuando se la daba.

—Tú sabías y no hiciste nada para salvarlos —soltó el agarre del chico y retrocedió enojada— ¿y ahora quieres salvarme a mi?

—No lo entiendes Tenten, no podía hacer nada, sólo éramos niños —le explicó de inmediato recordando que nunca había estado en desacuerdo cuando lo descubrió— no sólo a ti, también a Sasuke.

—No, él no te importaria si yo no estuviera de por medio... lo dejarías morir —frunció el ceño— aléjate de mi.

—No es momento para esto Tenten —la siguió por donde iba, aún sin magia caminaba más rápido que él— necesito ponerte a salvo, no entiendes que entre más tiempo estés con él más peligroso es.

—Buscaré la forma de escapar, no necesito que un humano egoísta como tú me ayude, sólo quieres que él no tenga el poder que tiene sobre mi, odias eso, no te importa todo lo demás.

—Tengo miedo por ti, porque sé muy bien de lo que Sasori es capaz, unos años antes de que Hinata se fuera él trató de estar con ella, cuando ella se negó él no lo aceptó, nada nunca le fue negado antes yo impedí que Hinata-sama saliera lastimada cuando él trató de besarla una tarde en verano yo la separé de él, lo empujé y cayó en el agua, al parecer estaba probando cuando podía sobrevivir sin la sangre, enfermó por tres semanas y casi muere —Neji bajó la mirada al recordar— después de eso quiso que pagara, de alguna forma consiguió el pergamino de obediencia al que está atado el sello en mi frente, y me ordenó que me suicidara, Hinata-sama llegó a tiempo —Hizo una pausa y continuó devolviéndole la mirada —tenías razón —Neji dejó de caminar cuando habló— ese zorro no se la llevó a la fuerza, ella se fue por su propia voluntad porque lo amaba... y yo estuve a punto de matarlo por eso y ella nunca me hubiera perdonado... tal vez de no haber sido por ti... todo ha sido por ti Tenten y porque te quiero, quiero tenerte a mi lado.

Tenten permaneció callada y sorprendida mientras él se acercó, cuando estaba muy cerca con la intención de tocarla ella retrocedió.

—No, podrían vernos —no correspondió su mirada y empezó a caminar— necesito encontrar a ese conejo, si no lo hago lastimará a Sasuke.

—No lo permitiré, ésta noche lo sacaré mientras la cena se lleva acabo, y a ti también, cuando Hanabi me ayude distraer a Sasori de nuevo para que así puedas irte —la siguió.

—Rescata a Sasuke mientras la cena ocurre, yo me quedaré un poco más con Sasori por voluntad propia.

—La respuesta es no.

—Me ganaré su confianza.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?— caminaba molesto junto a ella.

—Porque él conoce cada una de las rutas por las cuales hay mestizos e incluso sangre pura como yo capturados por humanos, fue así como dio con Sasuke y conmigo —sonrió confiada hacia él volteando— cuando las conozca salvaré a todos los que pueda cuando esté libre.

—Él no te dejará ir si Sasuke desaparece.

—Me encargaré de eso después, por ahora aléjate de mi, si descubre que nos conocemos lo arruinaremos todo.

—No dejaré que tomes ese conejo Tenten —Tenten detuvo el paso impactada.

—Debes estar bromeando —gruñó hacía él— sal de mi camino Neji.

—Lo siento, no sé lo que Sasori planea para quedar bien con rey pero no puedo permitirlo ni dejar pasar la oportunidad de arruinarlo, ni tú tampoco —Neji suspiró cansado— debes confiar en mí, no permitiré que le haga más daño, lo sacaré antes de cualquier castigo que decida darle.

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo viendo al conejo negro olfatear con su pequeña nariz y luego correr.

—Confía en mí, soy un buen cazador, una vez cacé a una hermosa lobo sangre pura, podré con un simple conejo — agregó Neji sonriendo hacia ella.

—Sólo no te enamores del conejo —Tenten rio bromeando.

Él corrió para atrapar al conejo, sonrió aliviado de haber vivido lo suficiente para escuchar a Tenten reír junto a él de nuevo.


	30. La sobrevivencia del más fuerte

Tenten escuchó las ovaciones de los humanos al ver a Neji llegar con el conejo negro para entregárselo al rey, ella también salió del bosque observando que Sasori se acercaba a ella, en su mirada inexpresiva Tenten solo encontró descontento.

-Lo siento -se aproximó a decir la chica- tuvo más suerte que yo.

-Bueno es lo malo de algo tan casual como la suerte, no todos la tenemos -le dio la espalda y antes de caminar se volteo ligeramente y le extendió la mano para que Tenten la tomara- sin importar los pequeños errores el espectáculo siempre debe continuar.

Tenten tomó su mano y se dio cuenta de lo suave y delicada que era su piel y a la vez tan fría, casi perfecta el efecto de muchos años tomando sangre de los suyos que curaba cualquier herida fuera y dentro de su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar temblar mientras el sujetaba su mano y con una mirada de Sasori, ella supo que se había dado cuenta y después una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos mientras caminaba.

-No hagas nada estúpido -dijo lo bastante bajo para que ella escuchara, apretó su mano contra la de ella con algo que fuerza- para ser honesto, disfruto de tu compañía no me obligues a convertirme en el monstruo que crees que soy y arruinarlo toda esta perfección.

Tenten no respondió, poco después notó de entregar al conejo Neji ya no se encontraba entre los demás humanos, cuando giro en dirección a la prima menor de Neji esta le sonrió y guiñó el ojo, Tenten no correspondió al tener tan cerca a Sasori y que este se diera cuenta pero por dentro sonrió y supo que Neji cumpliría con todo y rescataría a Sasuke.

* * *

Le costó algo de trabajo entrar sin ser visto, pero al parecer los sirvientes de la mansión estaban demasiado ocupados limpiando diferentes partes de la casa como para ponerle atención al cazador que se escondía en las sombras.

Tenía tiempo, el sufiente como para observar con cuidado quién estaba a cargo de todos los demás sirvientes, identificó rápidamente a la chica rubia a cargo mientras ordenaba la limpieza del suelo de la estancia principial comentando que debian apresurarse ya que a Sasori no parecía agradarle verlos limpiar.

Espero a que la chica saliera de ahí y la siguió a través del pasillo principal que guiaba a la salón y la enorme cocina, Neji se movió de manera rápida y sigilosa, tal y como un cazador asechaba, tapó la boca de la chica mientras la empujó hacia la sombra más cercana, detrás de los muebles del salón, unos sirvientes pasaron justo detrás de ellos sin verlos, Neji mantenía el cuchillo en el cuello de la chica y su mano cubriendo su boca evitando que los gemidos se convirtieran en palabras articuladas.

-Si gritas te cortaré la garganta -Neji entrecerró los ojos seriamente- no quiero que nadie salga herido así que llévame al sótano dónde tienen al lobo.

Ella negó con la cabeza de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño hacia él con sus ojos azules.

Neji enterró ligeramente el cuchillo, cuando la chica se quejó lo suficiente lo retiró.

-Llévame ahora y te dejaré ir, si no lo haces simplemente tomaré de rehén a otro sirviente hasta que uno lo haga- la amenazó en voz baja, ella desvío la mirada por unos segundos y después asintió, Neji retiró la mano de su boca pero no el cuchillo.

-Si te lo digo y escapa... él me lo hará pagar... -Ino bajó la mirada con preocupación y luego la subió decidida- ayúdame a escapar también, tienes que hacer que ese lobo me lleve con él lejos de aquí.

-Este lobo en particular no es alguien que disfrute la compañía de humanos en lo más mínimo -sonrio con un ligero sarcasmo- tendrás suerte que cuando lo liberemos no arremeta contra nosotros por simple capricho.

-Asumiré el riesgo, ya no tengo nada que perder salvo mi propia vida... y si me quedo aqui... él me... -Ino calló de inmediato mordiéndose el labio inferior reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

-Si tanto quieres escapar, ¿por qué no lo has hecho antes?

-¿Bromeas?, apenas tendría una oportunidad de que no me notarán, los demás sirvientes se pondrían en mi contra y me delatarán sólo para quedar bien con él y mantenerse a salvo de lo que les puede hacer, apenas lograré cruzar el siguiente pueblo cuando él advierta a sus comerciantes de mi -Ino respondió de inmediato decidida- ésta es una oportunidad perfecta, el escape de ese lobo hará que se desvíe la atención de que no estoy, tal vez hasta piensen que estoy muerta y no se molesten en averiguar lo demás.

Neji retiró el cuchillo dejándola al fin libre, ella pasó junto a él indicándole que lo siguiera.

Pasaron el largo pasillo principal evitando a los demás sirvientes bajando por unas escaleras hasta lo que parecía una bodega, caminaron hacia el fondo y encontraron varias celdas de metal y en una de ellas Neji notó de inmediato a Sasuke, el lobo en su forma humana levantó la vista ágilmente hacía él, con odio.

Permanecía en el suelo atado a manos y pies, con la suciedad rodeando todo su cuerpo, el gruñido que salió de él le advirtió a Neji lo enojado que se encontraba.

-Lo haré yo -Neji se dirigió a Ino mientras está abría la celda- debes mantenerte alejada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza dándole las llaves, cuando Neji entró y se colocó frente al lobo, Sasuke tensó todo su cuerpo con furia.

-Te liberaré pero antes debes prometerme que te mantendras tranquilo sin dejarte llevar por ningún impulso -Neji habló seriamente hacía él pero este no contestó con ningún gesto que no fuera de odio- Tenten está bien por el momento, ella me envió a sacarte de este agujero, tienes que irte lejos por ahora en cuanto seas libre, yo la mantendré a salvo y le ayudaré a escapar del humano que la tiene, si te portas de manera imprudente solo la pondrás en peligro.

Neji no esperó a que el contestara, se colocó detrás de él y Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada atentamente, el Hyuga abrió la cerradura de las cadenas primero de pies y luego de manos.

De un impulso arremetió contra Neji empujándolo hacía la pared más cercana, este gimió de dolor en el pecho por la fuerza en la que fue lanzado.

Sasuke sólo gruñido hacía él por unos segundos, quitándose de la boca lo que le impedía hablar y luego dio la vuelta viendo a la humana frente a los barrotes paralizada del susto, trató de cerrar la celda pero fue tarde Sasuke la abrió a la fuerza y tomó a Ino del cuello aprisionandola en la pared detrás de ella, ella trató de tomar sus manos pero se quedaba sin aire para poder reaccionar con rapidez, Sasuke apretó más su cuello quitándole el aire hasta que los ojos azules de Ino se cerraron y su expresión se ablandó ya sin poner resistencia quedándose inconsciente, Sasuke dejó caer el cuerpo de la chica que se deslizó contra la pared.

-Detente, sólo pondrás en peligro a Tenten si vas a buscarla -Neji dentro de la celda se levantó con dificultad para impedir que Sasuke se marchara.

Sasuke avanzó hacia él tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta amenazante, sonrió con superioridad.

-Tu olor es tan asqueroso que lo identifiqué mientras te acercabas cada vez más a ésta celda por encima de otros humanos, considera que te dejé vivir como el pago por liberarme -dejó de sonreír para mirarlo con furia- te advertí que no volvieras a mencionar su nombre con tanta confianza, la próxima vez te destrozaré la garganta para que no puedas hablar de nuevo con esa insolente boca humana tuya- lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo sin que Neji pudiera poner resistencia alguna, caminó con la intención de irse.

-Se sacrificó por tí -Neji habló con enojo mientras se incoporaba de nuevo- le dí la oportunidad de escapar y ella no la tomó porque no quería dejarte en ésta celda, si vas a buscarla ahora, lo arruinarás todo, su sacrificio no valdrá la pena.

-Destrozaré a cada humano que se ponga en mi camino, si quieres evitarlo no te daré una segunda oportunidad -volteo mostrándole las garras mientras le gruñía.

-Si lo haces será cuestión de tiempo para que un grupo grande de cazadores los capture, no servirá de nada, a ti te terminarán matando y a ella... -Neji desvío la mirada con molestia- el humano que la tiene no es cualquiera, él tiene poder sobre las rutas comerciales de todo el territorio, aún si logran escapar él les dará caza personalmente sólo por capricho, ella me envió aquí a liberarte, ella planea quedarse hasta que pueda obtener información de la lobos que son vendidos a humanos como ustedes lo fueron no pude convencerla de lo contrario, reconsideralo, tienes que irte lejos y así yo la ayudaré a escapar... yo la protegeré.

Ante las últimas palabras de Neji Sasuke volteó con molestia y sonrió con sarcasmo al hablar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti?, ¿cómo sé que si me voy realmente vas a protegerla ayudándola a escapar?, dime la razón humana que te llevaría a eso aunque te costara la vida.

-Porque al igual que tú, la quiero- declaró Neji de inmediato.

-Si te atreves a tocarla o si me entero que lo hiciste... -Sasuke gruño de inmediato con furia.

-No estoy aquí para pelear ahora por eso, te di una respuesta, es razón suficiente para dar mi vida para que ella pueda escapar y encontrarte, huir lejos y mantenerse a salvo -Neji extendió la mano hacia él- tienes mi palabra de esto, no dejaré que le pase nada, ve hacia el norte la montaña a la que fuimos cuando cazamos al zorro, en esa cueva en la que estuvimos la última noche nos encontraremos ahí si llega a pasarle algo malo a ella y lo pagaré con mi vida, le diré a ella que vaya ahí cuando la ayude a escapar, me aseguraré de que no los sigan, lo prometo.

Sasuke guardó silencio por unos momentos viendo a Neji con seriedad a los ojos aperlados, después desvío su mirada hacia la mano que Neji extendía, bufó dándole la espalda cuando por fin habló.

-Guardate tus patéticos gestos humanos para otros como tú, tus palabras son suficientes para que las recuerde una por una -Sasuke sonrió con superioridad caminando fuera de la celda- créeme te aseguro que si le pasa algo malo a Tenten no necesitarás buscarme para decírmelo, yo mismo voy a cazarte y te haré sufrir más de lo que te imaginas.

-Hay algo más -Neji lo siguió y desvío la mirada hacia la chica rubia inconsciente fuera de la celda- tienes que llevartela, déjala en una aldea cerca de la montaña de nieve.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trato -Sasuke empezó a subir por las escaleras ignorando a Neji.

-Si ella se queda aquí nos delatará y todo será por nada, tampoco permitiré que la mates, le prometí que la ayudaría a escapar contigo a cambio de ayudarme a liberarte -Neji sonrió con sarcasmo cuando continuó- lo haría personalmente pero te tomaste la molestia de quitarle el aire hasta dejarla inconsciente, es mi manera de agradecerte por eso.

Sasuke dio la vuelta con molestia pasando de largo a Neji empujándolo del hombro, en un rápido movimiento levantó el cuerpo de la chica en su espalda con molestia.

Salieron de la mansión asegurándose de que nadie los viera, un poco más alejados de ella Neji detuvo su paso mientras Sasuke siguió caminando hacia los bosques.

-Gracias -Neji habló con seriedad asegurándose de que el pelinegro lo escuchara.

Sasuke no lo miró, se aproximó a gran velocidad hacia el bosque desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

Tenten fijo su mirada en el plato de comida frente a ella, uno de los conejos que hace unas horas se encontraba vivo en aquella cacería en la que participó.

-No sabía que los lobos comían nuestra comida Sasori-sama, es sin duda una sorpresa interesante -comentó uno de los humanos frente a ellos.

-En realidad prefieren cosas crudas que cazan por su cuenta, pero sé que mi querida Tenten hace el esfuerzo por mi -Sasori sonrió de manera amable respondiendo al hombre mayor que menciono la observación.

-Ya veo es increíble la lealtad hacía usted, sería interesante adquirir uno parecido -el hombre rio mientras bebía de su copa.

-Tenten es única en su clase, lo siento -Sasori cerró los ojos sonriendo complacido- pero con justo le recomendaré algunas rutas comerciales en las que podrá adquirir uno de buena calidad.

Tenten apretó los dientes sin expresar su furia hacía la plática frente a ella, trataban a su especie como objetos que podían intercambiar entre sí, de haber tenido su fuerza habria roto el tenedor que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Comer te dará fuerza - Sasori habló hacia ella en voz baja sin quitar la sonrisa de amabilidad falsa en su rostro- la fuerza que te faltó para capturar a ese conejo.

-No tengo hambre -le dijo con seriedad dejando el tenedor en la mesa.

-Si en realidad yo tampoco la tengo, todo es parte de la diversión -Sasori se levantó con un ágil movimiento y le tendió la mano a la chica- ¿Has bailado alguna vez?

Tenten negó con la cabeza de inmediato mientras tomó su mano, con un elegante movimiento Sasori se disculpó de la mesa en la que se encontraban y se dirigió con ella hacia donde los humanos se reunían para hablar entre ellos y bailar.

-No es costumbre entre los lobos, no como ustedes lo hacen -Tenten dirigió su mirada hacía los alrededores en busca de ciertos ojos aperlados, sabía que él no se encontraba, sabía que Sasuke probablemente era libre en aquellos momentos, tenía que mantenerse calmada ante la situación para no despertar sospechas.

-Interesante, entonces te enseñaré y luego tú me enseñarás después.

Sasori sonrió con amabilidad mientras levantaba la mano derecha de Tenten a la altura de su hombro, se sobresaltó cuando la mano libre de Sasori la tomó por la cadera acercándola a él.

-Da un paso hacia la dirección que yo lo dé -le ordenó en un tono seco, Tenten sintió de inmediato las miradas curiosas de los humanos a su alrededor- relájate, será divertido lo prometo.

Tenten siguió ágilmente el ritmo de los pasos que Sasori daba, en segundos las personas al rededor los miraban con admiración y curiosidad, eran el centro de atención.

Sasori sonrió divertido y Tenten se dio cuenta que al igual que ella él se daba cuenta de lo despreciables que lucían los humanos al mirarla sorprendidos de que bailara como ellos, como si nunca lo esperaran de un animal salvaje como ella.

-Patético -mencionó para que solo ella pudiera escuchar mientras sonreía con aquella amabilidad falsa y sus ojos vacíos miraron directo a los ojos castaños que lo veían con atención- relaja el cuerpo, te haré girar un poco y terminaremos con el espectáculo, déjate llevar.

La mano que sostenía la cadera de Tenten se desprendió, por unos segundos pensó que Sasori la había empujado lejos de él del impulso que le dio, sin embargo al extender su brazo derecho lo más que podía se dio cuenta que la mano de Sasori nunca había soltado la suya y en segundos él aprovechó el impulso que le había dado para hacer que ella regresara todo su cuerpo hacia él envolviendola en su brazo haciéndola girar hacia él, la sostuvo con fuerza rodeandola con su brazo y la miró de lado inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella sonriendo con complicidad, ella cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una neutra cuando escuchó el ruido de los aplausos de los humanos que los rodeaban, Sasori se separó de inmediato sin dejar de tomar su mano y se la llevó hacía él besando sus nudillos sonriendo complacido.

-Fue un placer haber bailado contigo Tenten- sonrió con la misma amabilidad falsa que mostró a los humanos que lo rodearon en seguida con más preguntas curiosas acerca ella.

Tenten desvio la mirada por detrás de Sasori y la multitud de humanos, entonces vio a Neji parado en el fondo de la sala junto a un ventanal observándola fijamente, él asintió con la cabeza.

Y Tenten cerró los ojos sonrió aliviada al imaginarse a Sasuke corriendo libremente por el bosque.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Neji este le hizo una seña ligeramente con la mano y salió por el balcón, Tenten miró hacia Sasori quién se encontraba disfrutando de la atención de los humanos que lo rodeaban.

Tenten avanzó rápidamente hacia el ventanal y se sumergió en el balcón asegurándose de que Sasori siguiera entretenido.

-En verdad te lo agradezco -dijo de inmediato cuando vio a Neji sin acercarse demasiado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Desde que parte estabas viendo? -Tenten desvio su mirada hacia la noche estrellada, viendo la luna a menos de la mitad de ser llenada.

-Todo -declaró con molestia.

-Debo regresar, se dará cuenta -Tenten dio la vuelta hacia la entrada del ventanal.

-Sasuke está libre y podrías correr al bosque ahora mientras yo me encargo de mantenerlo ocupado -Neji entrecerró los ojos molesto- no me perdonaré a mí mismo que te pase algo malo apartir de ahora, si tengo que obligarte a escapar, lo haré.

Tenten volteó a verlo con una expresión triste.

-Yo tampoco me perdonaré a mi misma sabiendo que otro como yo puede llegar a ocupar mi lugar -avanzó entrando a la fiesta de nuevo.

Neji no pensó el impulso que lo llevó a tomar a Tenten del brazo para detener su caminar, ella volteó hacia él de inmediato sorprendida, Neji estaba a punto de hablar pero alguien más lo hizo por él.

-Te agradecería Neji Hyuga que soltaras lo que no te pertenece.

Sasori apareció delante de ellos con una mirada seria, a Tenten se le cayó el alma al suelo y dejó de respirar, rogó porque Sasori acabará de llegar y no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijeron ambos.

Después de tensar el agarre Neji dejó ir a Tenten rápidamente.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ver la luna -Tenten se disculpó de inmediato bajando la mirada apenada al mentir- él estaba aquí cuando llegué y... me preguntó sobre mi especie y yo...

-Tranquila, no puedo culpar a nadie por tener curiosidad sobre ti -Sasori sonrió hacía ella mientras se acercaba- te presento a Neji Hyuga, aunque creo que ya lo conoces, él es el cazador que te robó a tu presa después de todo.

-En realidad fue algo injusto, con esos inhibidores no puede utilizar toda su velocidad, quería disculparme con ella cuando la vi entrar al balcón por casualidad -Neji mencionó seriamente mientras pasaba de lado a Sasori y a Tenten ya sin mirarlos- que disfruten la fiesta.

-Ya lo hacemos -Sasori sonrió satisfecho mientras Neji se alejaba de ellos.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, mi celular murió y ahí tenía todos los capítulos ya avanzados de varias historias los cuales tuve que volver a escribir como este en particular, espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos cuidense mucho❤️


	31. Un último consejo

Tenten nunca había valorado su libertad tanto como en ese momento rodeada por completo de cadenas por todo su cuerpo.

Justo después de llegar a la mansión uno de los sirvientes de Sasori anunció lo que la castaña ya sabía, el escape exitoso de Sasuke.

En ese momento ella no podía evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa que cuando fue notada por Sasori este le propinó una bofetada al voltear a verla con su mirada furiosa y sus ojos vacíos.

De inmediato el ordenó que la llevarán al sótano donde Sasuke había estado antes.

Ahí permaneció durante días pasando hambre y perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco.

Preguntándose si había sido un error el quedarse y no escapar cuando Neji tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pensó en él, en el beso que le había dado y pensando en lo cálido que había sido estar entre sus brazos por unos segundos.

A comparación del frío piso y paredes de piedra de los que ahora se veía rodeada.

Cerro lo ojos tratando de ahorrar energías, las necesitaría tarde o temprano de eso estaba segura, volvería a ver la luna de nuevo.

El ruido de la puerta y el olor particular a humano la despertó, no cualquier humano.

Levantó la vista viendo a Sasori a distancia frente a ella que se encontraba en el suelo, él sacó el pequeño cuchillo que siempre cargaba entre sus ropa, tomo la cadena que rodeaba el cuello de Tenten para obligarla a levantarse la recargó en la pared detrás de ella escuchando solo el ruido del metal de las cadenas que hacían eco en todo el lugar.

Tenten sintió el cuchillo en su cuello.

—Dime ¿por qué aún sigo con vida Tenten? —mencionó con una voz aunque tranquila pero amenazante.

Retiró el cuchillo y alzanzó la mano derecha de la chica y expuso su muñeca y rozó el cuchillo por las venas a simple vista de su piel con aspecto a humano.

La castaña le miró sin entender y retiro la mano de su agarre y lejos del cuchillo, segundos después Sasori volvió a tomarla esta vez con más fuerzas de las que ella aún conservaba.

—Vas a tener que drenarme si quieres mi sangre... voy a pelear hasta el final —forzó el agarre mientras fruncia el ceño.

—¡Responde a mi pregunta! —Sasori pareció desaparecer toda tranquilidad para dar paso a su temperamento.

—No sé de lo que estas hablando.

—oh si que lo sabes, dentro de ti lo sabes —colocó el cuchillo de nuevo en su cuello y esta vez presionó— tu amigo el que escapó no ha venido todavía por ti y a matarme, ¿Por qué?

—No le importo en lo más mínimo, una vez libre él, ¿por qué se arriesgaría a regresar por una de muchas de su especie?

Tenten se sorprendió cuando Sasori rio levemente con diversión, dejó de presionar el cuchillo y lo regresó a la muñeca, antes de que Tenten pudiera retirarla él cortó dejando que la sangre escurriera.

—Tienes razón... podría drenarte la sangre y seguir con el siguiente lobo y el siguiente, así de fácil.

Tenten supo en realidad lo débil que estaba al no comer cuando la herida tardó en sanar más de lo normal.

Él lamió los restos de sangre de la muñeca, de inmediato recordó cuando había salvado la vida de Neji en el bosque, pero a diferencia de él roce de sus labios los de Sasori le causaron cierta repulsión.

Cuando tuvo suficiente el se levantó llevando el cuchillo aún manchado de sangre con él, pasó un dedo limpiandolo evitando el lado cortante.

Después de mirarla con una sonrisa entretenido se dio la vuelta para salir de la celda.

—¿por qué no lo haces? —habló Tenten de inmediato — ¿por qué aun me mantienes con vida?

Cuando él volteo ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Tenten observó los ojos vacíos hacia ella, como la primera vez que lo había visto.

Alguien que carecía de lo llamado alma.

—Porque la misma persona que ayudó a escapar a ese lobo vendrá por ti esta misma noche, me aseguré de eso, ahora que investigue un poco más sobre ti espero que él haya escuchado el rumor en la última fiesta a la que fui, sobre lo mucho que me decepciona que ya no llevarte nunca más... y me ayudarás a darle una cálida bienvenida.

En ese momento chasqueo lo dedos y varios sirvientes entraron a la celda, ella no tuvo las fuerzas para luchar en contra de que se la llevarán.

* * *

—Vas a irte de nuevo.

Neji no se sorprendió al escuchar a Hanabi mientras acomodaba todas sus pertenecias en su mochila.

—Y esta vez no regresarás...

—Lo siento Hanabi yo... —volteo a verla con la mirada baja.

—Lo sé ella está en peligro y la quieres bla bla bla... honestamente sabía que esto no duraría, solo desearía no quedarme sola en este enorme y viejo castillo...

—Regresaré en cuanto pueda hacerlo, en cuanto me asegure de que Tenten este a salvo lejos de cazadores, conviértete en reina pronto y cambia todo, ya hablamos sobre esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, volveré ilegal la caza de criaturas mágicas, espero que cumplas con tu promesa de venir a verme junto con mi hermana cuando eso pase —Lo abrazó rápidamente sin evitar las lágrimas que secó de inmediato— ¿Padre ya lo sabe?

—A él no le interesó mi llegada, mucho menos que me vaya de nuevo —Neji cerró los ojos recordando cómo tampoco le importó la huida de Hinata, si tenía a Hanabi para heredar el trono pocos años después era suficiente para él.

—Ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

Hanabi abrazó a Neji de nuevo por detrás con preocupación.

—Lo tendré, ahora ve a tus habitaciones antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás en ellas.

Hanabi sonrió traviesa y desapareció por el pasillo oscuro.

Neji se dirigió hacia un solo destino, la mansión de Sasori.

Hace semanas que no conseguia dormir por la preocupación por Tenten, Sasori no se presentó a fiestas en casi un mes y cuando lo hizo la noche anterior a esta la castaña no estaba con él argumentando con un tono aburrido y desinteresado que ella se encontraba indispuesta.

Neji lo sabía, la había encerrado todo ese tiempo y ahora iba a rescatarla aunque eso le constará la vida.

Cuando vio que la mansión no se encontraba rodeada de cazadores ni guardias el pecho se le oprimió por el mismo mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Había demasiado silencio y por más sigiloso que había sido se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba serlo, no había nadie en aquella enorme casa.

No bajó la guardia, todo lo contrario aquello era parte de un recibimiento por parte de Sasori, entró al sótano donde antes había estado Sasuke, estaba vacío, subió de nuevo al primer piso siempre listo para disparar con su ballesta.

La única habitación iluminada era la principal.

Ahí en el suelo estaba Tenten, inconsciente, de pies y manos atados con inhibidores de magia y en su boca un bozal.

—Me preguntaba el como habías realizado tu travesía de encontrar a Hinata Hyuga, que volvieras así rindiendote tan fácil... por lo que entiendo si encontraste a tu prima al parecer obtuviste ayuda en el proceso.

Neji apuntó la ballesta hacia Sasori sentado en un sillón de la sala frente a Tente, el pelirrojo continuó hablando.

—Unos cazadores con los que hacía contratos en mis rutas comerciales me comentó de tu "traición" y de como habías entrenado por cinco años con el único objetivo de capturar a un lobo de sangre pura, nadie sabía porque te obsesionaba tanto, pensaron que era por el dinero o por orgullo... hasta que la llevaste contigo escapando, después de escuchar todo eso no fue difícil conectar los puntos.

Sasori sonrió divertido mientras tomaba un trago de su copa, el contenido era de un color más rojo que el vino, era sangre.

La sangre de un lobo.

La sangre de Tenten.

Era todo lo que Neji necesitaba ver para decidir matarlo.

—Pero hay partes que no me quedan del todo claro... es una muy irónica coincidencia que yo terminara por adueñarme de la única criatura mágica por la cual arriesgarías la vida de esta manera, sabiendo que yo con un chasquido de mis dedos puedo ordenar que la maten... retorcidamente irónico...

—Ella no te pertenece —le respondió con furia apretando la ballesta hacia él.

El ruido del metal de cadenas moviéndose llamo la atención de Neji.

—Despiertas justo a tiempo querida.

Tenten miró a Neji aterrorizada cuando se incorporó y negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitarse el bozal que le impedía hablar.

—Tranquila —Neji se acercó a ella, noto lo delgada que estaba desde la última vez que la vio, le miró preocupado— voy a sacarte de aquí.

Ella continuó negando con la cabeza y retrocedió alejándose hasta que la cadena que la ataba al suelo la detuvo, los ojos castaños se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas.

—Ahora me queda claro todo, te enamoraste de ella, si me dejas darte un consejo útil mejor enamórate de una puta de pueblo será menos complicado convencerla de que solo se sienta traída hacia ti o que solo puede ser tuya y no de... bueno los de su especie, por instinto animal claro está.

Sasori se levantó sin dejar de sonreír hacia ambos.

Neji apuntó de nuevo la ballesta hacia el corazón de Sasori.

—Las llaves de las cadenas, ahora.

—Claro, con gusto están en la mesa —le señaló ya dejando de sonreír.

Neji dudo observando a su alrededor Tenten seguía con la mirada preocupada, por supuesto que algo planeaba Sasori, aquello sólo era parte de su juego.

Sin dejar de apuntar la ballesta hacia el pelirrojo Neji tomó las llaves y se aproximó a Tenten abriendo las que ataban manos y pies al suelo y después del bozal.

En cuanto fue libre ella lo abrazó con fuerza llorando.

—Tienes que salir de aquí Tenten, ahora.

Ella se separó negando con la cabeza.

—No, no me iré sin ti.

—Ah no te preocupes por eso querida, irá contigo.

Ambos voltearon a Sasori que sonreía con amabilidad falsamente mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué mierda haces con eso?, los Hyugas te lo quitaron hace años, mi tío prohibió esa magia y se deshizo de todos ellos —interrogó Neji furioso reconociendolo alarmado.

—Si bueno... me encargué de conseguirlo de nuevo, tenía la intuición de que algún día me sería útil, después de todo nunca deje de desear que murieras.

—¿Qué es eso? —Tenten preguntó confundida por la discusión.

—Tenten tienes que irte ahora, yo me encargo de esto —Neji volteó mirándola con seriedad— vete de aquí, ¡ahora!

—Esto de aquí son hilos de marioneta querida —Sasori agitó el pergamino en sus manos sonriendo.

—¡Tienes que irte ahora! —Neji la empujó por detrás de él mientras apuntó la ballesta y disparó.

Sasori se apartó de la mira y el disparo de Neji falló dando en un pared, Sasoro quitó el sello del pergamino y este se iluminó.

—Obendiente poscrinto —mencionó apenas en un susurro.

Tenten se sorprendió de inmediato al ver que Neji caía de rodillas mientras se quejaba, ella se colocó a su lado preocupada, él sostenía su cabeza con fuerza con las dos manos dejando caer la ballesta en el proceso.

—¡Basta!, ¡He dicho que basta! —La furia de Tenten se desató, levantándose y ahora libre de los inhibidores de magia sacó las garras y colmillos lista para transformarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban atacar a Sasori— deja de hacer lo que sea que le estés haciendo o te destrozaré en pedazos.

—Caza a esta lobo la sangre pura y no te detengas hasta matarla, después de haberlo hecho suicídate.

Fue lo último que Sasori dijo y a Tenten le tomó segundos comprender que aquella orden y hacia quien iba dirigida.

Volteó sin comprender al no escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Neji, al levantar la vista sería hacía Tenten notó el sello detrás de las vendas, aquel que siempre ocultaba de todos, ahora estaba iluminado justo como el pergamino.

—¿Neji?, ¿que es lo que te ocurre?, ¿que te hizo?

Tenten preguntó con temor, él tomó la ballesta del suelo y apuntó hacía ella, la castaña tembló, su respiración se agitó al no tener respuesta de él, al mirar sus ojos era como si no la reconociera, eran fríos como la primera vez que se encontraron e hicieron el contrato mágico.

—Te daré un último consejo querida Tenten —Sasori se acercó a la chimenea de la sala y arrojó el pergamino de inmediato se consumió, después la miró con una expresión vacía en sus ojos— empieza a correr.


	32. Cuando regreses a mi

"Corre"

Fue lo que su mente gritó segundos antes de escuchar el gatillo de la ballesta de Neji activarse.

Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se movió, ni cuando sintió el dolor pulsante de la pequeña flecha en su pierna esta se dobló quedando de rodillas.

Levantó la mirada observando como Neji volvía apuntar el arma ahora hacia su corazón.

Dos disparos, uno para inmóvilizar y el otro para matar.

La estrategia de todo cazador de sangre fría.

—Neji despierta...

Pero por más que mencionó su nombre no había ningún destello en sus ojos que no fuera mirar fijamente a su objetivo a matar.

—Ni te molestes, ese sello mágico hace que las órdenes sean obedecidas hasta el final después de pronunciar las palabras de comando y tener el pergamino en mano.

Sasori explicó de manera amena junto a la chimenea, no la miró a ella, sólo al fuego que habia consumido hasta el último el papel hechizado.

Tenten lo entendió, él había quemado el pergamino para que no existiera modo de que esto se detuviera.

No pudo respirar gracias al gran vacio que se acumuló en su pecho.

La risa cruel de Sasori y las palabras que mencionó a continuación fueron como un eco lejano mientras miraba a Neji apretar el gatillo.

—Lo mejor de todo esto es que dentro de él es un espectador lejano en todo esto, mientras su consciente hace lo posible por retroceder su cuerpo solo se mueve cumpliendo las órdenes... que magia más cruel creada por humanos ¿no te parece?

Tenten hizo lo que su instinto dictó en segundos se transformó y con gran velocidad esquivó el segundo dardo, su pierna aún sangraba y manchaba ahora su pelaje, al parecer no tenía ningún veneno en el o paralizante.

Corrió con suerte pero no la suficiente, Neji se movió rápido frunciendo el ceño y apuntando de nuevo.

—Es un desperdicio que tu pelaje sea tan perfecto siendo la sucia bestia que eres por dentro.

Tenten gruñó hacia él, estaba apunto de abalanzarse y destrozar su cuello haciendo que se ahogara en sus palabras, pero tenía prioridades y una de esas estaba apuntando de nuevo y disparándole.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado y está vez esquivó más lento que la vez anterior.

No había comido en semanas su transformación no dudaría mucho y tenía que apresúrase y solo le quedó una opción.

Correr con las últimas fuerzas para perder a Neji entre el bosque, así que lo hizo y pudo sentir que la seguía pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, después de todo seguía siendo humano.

A una velocidad que le permitía el agotamiento se interno en el bosque sabiendo que no tenía a dónde ir o a quien pedir ayuda.

Pensó de nuevo en la mirada fría de Neji a disparar, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que despertar pronto.

Entonces recordó cuando Neji le contó acerca de su pasado y de cómo su prima había impedido que Sasori utilizará el sello cuando eran niños.

Necesitaba ir hacia las montañas de nieve y encontrar a la mujer amante de ese zorro de nueve colas, la mujer con los mismos ojos de luna de Neji.

Corrió hacia el norte dónde su instinto la llevó, el aire frío, los olores.

No supo por cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero solo tenía en mente correr.

Sus huesos pesaban, corrió hasta que sintió como toda su magia se drenó y finalmente pasó, se detuvo y se transformó a su apariencia humana, en sus últimos minutos de consiencia solo puedo caminar arrastrando los pies hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Pensó que quizás era mejor dejar de luchar por levantarse, que quizás dejarse matar por el humano del que se había enamorado no era tan malo, pero luego recordó que en cuanto la matara él se quitaría la vida, eso le removió el corazón.

"...todo ha sido por ti Tenten, porque te quiero, quiero tenerte a mi lado..."

Ni siquiera había podido contestar bien a esa declaración.

Una sonrisa irónica y débil se formó en sus labios antes de que su vista se volviera borrosa.

De nuevo el destino los ponía en aquella decisión retorcida que Tenten negó profundamente en dejar que pasara.

Si ella moría, él también.

Destinados a matarse el uno al otro.

"...cuando un cazador se enamora de su presa, ambos mueren.."

Pero también a decidir protegerse el uno al otro.

No podía permitirlo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero fue inútil, apanas pudo lograr extender la mano y arrastrarse unos centímetros hacia donde quedaba su destino.

Las lágrimas salieron.

Todo era su culpa, si tan solo ella hubiera escapado después del rescate de Sasuke aquello no hubiera pasado.

Era patética y aún más al pensar que podía salvar a toda su especie con solo desearlo.

Apretó el puño y trato de levantarse de nuevo sin éxito.

Un olor muy particular inundó el último rastro de sus sentidos, reconocía ese olor a humedad y tierra.

Después perdió toda consciencia.

* * *

Sasuke estaba cansado de esperar todos los días en ese lugar después de dejar a aquella mujer en la aldea más cercana a la montaña, aquel presentimiento lo comía por dentro, su orgullo estaba destrozado por haberse dejado ayudar por un humano.

Apartarse de Tenten y huir mientras ella se encontraba en peligro le parecía en ese momento el peor error que había cometido.

Pero no había tenido opción más que confiar en ella.

Lo pudo percibir a kilómetros de distancia mientras se acercaba a él, rápidamente se puso de pie y sacó las garras listo para destrozar en pedazos a aquella criatura que casi había matado a Tenten.

El olor a tierra mojada molesto todos sus sentidos, la arena apareció frente a él como un remolino y después un cuerpo salió de ella.

Listo para atacar se detuvo en seco cuando vio algo en la garra de aquella criatura de arena extendida hacia él para mostrárselo.

No había duda, dentro de aquel olor de arena mojada se entremezclaba otro que él reconocía a la perfección.

Vio los mechones del cabello humano café de Tenten caer de la mano de la criatura que después se desvaneció entre la misma arena que lo rodeaba.

Aquello había sido una invitación a seguirlo y Sasuke no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Al llegar a la cueva llena de humedad se quedó atónito al ver a Tenten inconsciente en el suelo, se acercó a ella con velocidad y se arrodilló examinando su cuerpo, la ropa no era de ella, le quedaba grande y parecía de hombre, la sangre manchó una de sus piernas que se encontraba a medio camino de curarse, estaba más delgada y su respiración casi no se notaba, Sasuke se imaginó que llevaba días sin comer.

—Estaba cazando y la encontré corriendo por el bosque y herida, no tardó mucho en transformarse y quedar inconsciente, la ropa es de la que fue una de mis presas humanas hace tiempo.

Sasuke volteó hacia la criatura de arena que habló desde una distancia prudente a él arriba de una pequeña montaña de arena.

—El cazador que...

Algo fue lanzado hacia él por la criatura interrumpiendo su habla.

El sonido del eco del metal contra la roca, se aproximó a tomarlo, su furia hizo que al cerrar la mano con la flecha de ballesta esta se rompiera en dos cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

—Vete de aquí en cuanto ella despierte —declaró Gaara antes de desaparecer rodeado de arena.

Sasuke no dudaba en salir de ahí en ese preciso instante pero el cuerpo de Tenten no parecía en condiciones para resistir un viaje, decidió tragarse el orgullo por segunda vez y aceptar la ayuda de otra criatura inferior a él.

Se quitó la ropa y se transformó en lobo, se recostó al lado de la castaña para darle un poco de su calor corporal.

* * *

La última imagen antes de despertar fue verlo a él muerto.

Se levantó exasperada y gritó su nombre.

Su cuerpo pesó, sentía frío y olía muy fuerte a humedad y tierra.

Cuando miró al rededor vio a Sasuke junto a ella, él solo la observaba aunque ligeramente preocupado con seriedad.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿que es lo que...?, ¿cómo es que yo... — bajó la mirada y vio las ropas viejas y holgadas que llevaba, la herida en la pierna aunque ya sanada aún con un ligero dolor, no había comido en días su cuerpo estaba cansado y dolido.

—Hace días aquel ichibi de arena te encontró en el bosque medio muerta y te trajo aquí, después fue a buscarme —le explicó con tranquilidad y seriedad.

—¿Días?

—Uno desde que te encontró, dos tardó en rastrearme a mi, uno más para que despertaras.

Tenten bajó la mirada frustrada apretó los puños entre sus ropas, cuatro días significaba que Neji estaba buscándola con el único objetivo de terminar con su vida, no descansaría, no comería hasta encontrarla, maldijo la perdida de tiempo.

—Tengo que encontrar a Neji.

—Trató de matarte ¿no?

—¡No es así!, él... —volteó alarmada ante la acusación.

—Basta de justificarlo y justificarte a ti misma —se vio interrumpida por la ira de Sasuke— mírate bien, casi mueres si no fuera porque una alimaña de arena que trató de matarte antes se compadeció de ti y te salvó, todo por haberte enamorado de ese asqueroso humano.

—Él necesita mi ayuda, no lo entiendes Sasuke tiene un sello de obediencia, tengo que buscar la forma de deshacer la magia.

—No me pidas que vea como te destrozas para salvarlo, no lo haré.

—Me salvó... nos salvó a los dos —Tenten frunció el ceño enojada.

—Y tal vez deberías de honrar su sacrificio a partir de ahora.

Tenten se levantó rápidamente y le propinó una bofetada a Sasuke, aunque él la vio venir no la detuvo al ver las lágrimas en los ojos chocolate de la chica, justo después ella cayó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar, él acarició su cabello ligeramente para consolarla.

—Sobrevive Tenten, algún día regresarás a tu hogar, al quedarte a su lado vivarás más que él eso no lo puedes evitar, no lo podrás convencer de transformarse, hasta ese entonces yo te estaré esperando cuando regreses a mí, a tu hogar.

Tenten se abrazó a él más fuerte después de oír aquellas palabras, estaba dejándola ir.

—Puedo deshacerlo.

La voz ronca hizo eco en la cueva, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos furioso y gruñó al ver al ichibi frente a ellos observando a Tenten.

La chica se separó de Sasuke y miró a la criatura extrañada.

—Debes prometerme algo hija de la luna y yo a cambio desharé la magia sobre ese cazador.

Tenten observó como el levantaba la palma de su mano y uno de muchos tatuajes se iluminaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No es lo que yo quiera, no se trata de mi, es lo que estás dispuesta a dar, el precio a pagar es la misma cantidad de lo que pides.

—Me salvaste y trajiste a Sasuke aquí ¿por qué? —Tenten cuestionó de inmediato, se cuestionó si podía confiar en él.

—Por perdóname la vida aquel día.

Tenten bajó la mirada pensativa, después miró a Sasuke quien seguía viendo al ichibi con furia.

Ella levantó la mirada decidida y aceptó.

* * *

Holi regresé espero que para quedarme jeje en fin, esta historia llega a su final en el próximo capítulo el cual estará publicado dentro de estos días fue un gusto leerlos y gracias por la paciencia al publicar esta historia, espero que por todo lo que esten pasando en esta situación mundial mis historias los distraigan un poco, cuídense mucho❤️


	33. Hasta el final de la historia

Oculta entre algo de hierva observó a su presa completamente inmóvil, su respiración apenas se notaba, cada movimiento del conejo era analizado.

Sacó las garras lentamente y fue cuando el conejo se puso en dos patas, sus orejas se movieron de una dirección a otra y su nariz palmitaba urgente de oler a su alrededor.

Pero cuando la notó ya era demasiado tarde, se abalanzó e inmovilizandolo lo mató mordiendo el cuello.

A punto de irse fue entonces cuando notó debajo de ella lo que la sangre del conejo acaba de manchar.

Dejó el cuerpo del conejo a un lado y olfateo el pequeño montículo de semillas.

Se levantó bruscamente y se concentró en escuchar a su alrededor.

Demasiado silencio.

El mismo silencio que ella había hecho para atrapar a su presa.

Por instinto tomó al conejo y corrió, de inmediato lo que la imaginaba se convirtió en realidad.

Alguien la perseguía.

Un humano, aquel que había puesto aquellas semillas y bayas para que el conejo se detuviera a comerlas, para que un lobo como ella se acercara lo suficiente para encontrar a su presa vulnerable.

Pero ella era la presa.

Escuchó los pasos del humano siguiéndola, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarla.

Y luego lo perdió por completo, fue cuando Tenten paró y empezó a comer al conejo, sin dejar de estar alerta a su alrededor, sin dejar de pensar el porque un humano vendría hasta la montaña, no era común.

Había otras criaturas aparte de ella, pero los lobos se encontraban en manadas ubicadas en zonas más cálida.

Ella se había establecido ahí para no pertenecer a ninguna manada, se había ido para ser libre.

"Yo te estaré esperando cuando regreses a mi..."

Escuchó la voz de Sasuke en su cabeza y pensó en la despedida.

¿A dónde había ido él?, Tenten no lo sabia, al principio creyó que todo había sido un sueño.

Sasuke despidiéndose de ella en la cueva de un ichibi que al parecer les había permitido refugiarse ahí.

Pero ¿de qué había huido para terminar ahí?

Tenten no lo sabía pero tampoco era que le importara demasiado, vería a Sasuke de nuevo estaba segura de eso, él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Después de eso su mente se quedaba en blanco, había despertado cerca de la montaña de nieve, sin saber que hacia ahí ni como había llegado pero dentro de ella decidió ya no hacerse más preguntas.

Había logrado lo que deseaba, y sus recuerdos se conectaban en tres acontecimientos.

El día en que decidió huir en la ceremonia de apareamiento, Sasuke la siguió y un cazador los capturó a ambos, después solo Sasuke despidiéndose con aquella promesa.

Estaba segura de que Sasuke había de alguna forma creado alguna distracción para escapar.

Por increíble que pareciera a Tenten no le importaba el como había llegado a ser libre, ese sentimiento de estar completa con ella misma la acompañaba día con día, no necesitaba nada salvo correr libremente y cazar para alimentarse.

Bostezó de repente, quizás la energía de haber cazado ese conejo la agotó, aunque no recordó que aquella hubiera sido difícil.

Trató de mantenerse despierta y en el último segundo de consiencia se dio cuenta.

La sangre de aquel conejo tenía un olor muy peculiar.

Despertó bruscamente al tener una pesadilla con un humano que bebía su sangre hasta matarla.

Miró sus manos de su forma humana, abrió los ojos cuando su vista distinguió ropa puesta en ella.

-¿Qué mierda...?

Se levantó mirando aquel lugar, la cabaña humana en la que se encontraba, con muchos artículos humanos a su alrededor, observó extrañada la rara fogata pegada en la pared, de ahí provenía la calidez que sintió al despertar.

Apestaba a humano ese lugar, frunció el ceño y entonces buscó entre sus manos, muñecas y tobillos.

Pero no encontró cadenas ni inhibidores de magia.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Tenten no quería saberlo, se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió, el frío de la montaña erizó su piel con apariencia humana, con su pelaje casi no lo notaba, había pasado meses convertida en lobo por la misma razón.

Bajó las pequeñas escaleras alejándose de la cabaña, se preparó para transformarse.

-Viene una tormenta pronto, deberías quedarte más tiempo.

Tenten gruñó mostrando sus dientes hacia el humano detrás de ella que tenía leña en sus brazos.

-Considera mi oferta he cazado por ti lo suficiente para unos días en lo que puedes volver a cazar de nuevo cuando pase la tormenta y los animales vulnerables salgan de sus madrigueras.

Entonces el humano le dio la espalda para ingresar a la cabaña.

Tenten sonrió, grave error el darle la espalda a un lobo sangre pura como ella.

Aún más grave el haberla secuestrado así.

Le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo de madera de la entrada de la cabaña, la leña cayó y algunas se rompieron por el brusco impacto.

Tenten estaba furiosa, gruñó en la cara del humano mientras tomaba el cuello con una mano y con la otra amenazaba con arrancarle el corazón con sus garras.

-Tú... asqueroso humano... pusiste droga en ese conejo... -Tenten volvió a gruñir furiosa.

Y después dejó de hacer presión al olfatear el olor a metal y magia en él.

No había duda alguna.

Aquel humano era un cazador entrenado.

Tenten dejó de hacer presión en el cuello al ver la expresión de aquel chico, sus ojos aperlados del color de la luna se encontraban inexpresivos cuando habló.

-¿Por qué te detienes?, ¿no ibas a matarme?

-Eres un cazador... -Tenten dijo en voz baja al señalarlo.

-Lo soy - él afirmó con tranquilidad.

-No te estás defendiendo -Tenten frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-No es necesario, no vas a hacerme daño y si lo haces, adelante puedo soportarlo, incluso si me matas ahora mismo estará bien.

La chica abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

El tono de voz tranquilo, la velocidad de su respiración.

Aquel humano hablaba con sinceridad o era muy bueno mintiendo.

Tenten se retiró de encima dejandolo ir, caminó hacia el bosque de nuevo.

-Quédate.

Tenten detuvo su caminar y gruñó hacia él a distancia.

-Vuelve a tratar de cazarme y te destrozaré.

-No estaba cazandote... solo quería traerte aquí para enseñarte que esta cabaña te pertenece, puedes venir cuando quieras ya no tendrás que ir de cueva en cueva para protegerte del frío extremo.

Tenten se volteó y entrecerró los ojos molesta, luego sonrió con sarcasmo.

-En serio eres el peor cazador que existe, aunque no conozco a muchos humanos pero sé lo suficiente para saber lo miserables que son... si piensas que entraré ahí después de que me drogaste... -y entonces se detuvo y le miró extrañada- espera... ¿cómo sabes que me refugio en cuevas?

El cazador no respondió, empezó a recoger la leña caída.

-Me has... ¿me has estado observando?, te lo advierto, no sé que es lo que hace un humano tan próximo a la montaña y menos un cazador, pero al menos que te hayas vuelto loco no encontrarás nada que cazar aquí, salvo yo, pero este es mi territorio y vine aquí para estar libre así que no quiero volver a verte o te arrancaré el corazón lentamente.

-No te estaba cazando ya te lo dije, te estaba observando porque trato de protegerte -termino de recoger la leña y abrió la puerta para entrar- entra ya, anochecerá pronto.

Aquello que sonó como una orden hizo enfurecer a Tenten.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?, ¿y esa mierda de que quieres protegerme?

Él solo volteó después de dejar la leña a un lado de la entrada de la cabaña y habló con seriedad y tranquilidad.

-Lo que escuchaste, te protegeré porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Tenten no creyó haber escuchado bien al principio.

Rio a carcajadas poco después de comprender que había escuchado bien.

-Eso es ridículo... muy ridículo, en serio que estás loco, un huma... no...¡un cazador! ¿enamorado de un lobo? -Tenten seguía riendo pero entonces sintió una enorme ventisca que la hizo tiritar de frío se detuvo y volteó hacia arriba preocupada, el cielo totalmente nublado, él tenía razón pronto habría una tormenta, una muy fuerte.

-Durará varios días cómo la última que hubo, no tienes alimentos reservados y no hay nada que puedas conseguir de último momento, yo tengo suficiente para que comas, suficiente para los dos -él solo la observó de reojo segundos después de entrar a la cabaña- entra ya, Tenten.

Tenten bajó la mirada, recordando la última tormenta de esta montaña, apenas y le alcanzó la comida que había reservado, no se imaginaba que haría sin ella ahora.

Siguió al cazador y entró a la cabaña siempre atenta a cualquier amenaza, observó como él señaló una caja de madera la cual desprendía olor a carne de conejo.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente, es toda tuya.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? -por supuesto que Tenten estaba en desconfianza todavía, después de todo él era humano.

Él se quedó viéndola por unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia ella y responder.

-Confía en mi, no te haré nada, conozco a tu amigo Sasuke si eso te tranquiliza un poco.

-Eso es imposible, Sasuke odia a muerte a los humanos y más a los cazadores, jamás dejaría que te acercaras lo suficiente para que fueran amigos mucho menos te diría mi nombre -Tenten replicó de inmediato.

-Dije que era tu amigo no el mío -el chico sonrió un poco de manera burlona- mi nombre es Neji.

Tenten suspiró cansada dio la vuelta y se acercó al fuego de aquella extraña fogata humana.

-No sé que es lo que planeas y no me interesa solo te usaré hasta que la tormenta pase -Tenten le miró entrecerrado los ojos.

-No planeo nada, no voy a hacerte daño Tenten.

-Es imposible.

-¿Qué? -Neji se aproximó a un pequeño sillón cerca de la chimenea y se sentó en él notando que Tenten observaba todos sus movimientos.

-Lo que dijiste antes... no puedes estar enamorado, ni siquiera nos conocemos... además eres un cazador y yo soy tu...

-Presa.

Neji completó de manera rápida, siguió hablando.

-Te conozco y tú a mí, solo que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué? -interrogó completamente confundida- no te había visto nunca en mi vida, ¿como podría olvidar algo así?, no tiene sentido estás loco.

-No es posible que lo recuerdes ahora, ni lo harás en un futuro.

-¿Por qué?

-Salvaste mi vida y ese fue el precio que pagaste, es por eso que vine aquí a buscarte y protegerte... a estar cerca de ti.

-Ajá, ¿y exactamente como salve tu vida y ahora no te recuerdo? -Tenten rio, aquel humano estaba lo que le seguía de loco, sintió curiosidad por escuchar más, despues de todo ahora no le parecía peligroso, hablando del peligro que corría se podría decir que esas alturas ella no estaba encerrada con él, él estaba encerrado con ella.

-Te será difícil de creer -Neji frunció el ceño preocupado.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó con sarcasmo, después volteó a ver al fuego.

-Un sello mágico me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, tú hiciste un trato con un ichibi para liberarme -Neji bajó la mirada y tenso el cuerpo- pero los tratos mágicos con ese tipo de criaturas tienen un precio, el precio que pagaste por liberar mi consciencia fue borrar la tuya acerca de mi, por eso es que los huecos de lo que recuerdas te parecen sin importancia.

Tenten se mantuvo callada por unos momentos mirándolo con seriedad y luego sonrió amable hacia él.

-Si... tal vez suena a algo que yo haría... bien, estoy algo aburrida y ya causaste curiosidad en mi, adelante cuentame tu magnífica historia, quiero escucharla.

Neji sonrió a medias.

-Promete que no te irás hasta que la historia termine.

-Lo prometo, es decir ¿A dónde más podría ir?, hay una tormenta afuera y aquí adentro hay comida... en caso de que se acabe podría comerte a ti.

Rio divertida hacia él más relajada, él empezó a contar todo desde el principio cuando su prima desapareció.

-¿Qué pasó con ese humano llamado Sasori?

Tenten preguntó seriamente mientras miraba el fuego después de haber escuchado la historia de Neji, la cual no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido para ella.

-Antes de venir aquí escuché que un lobo negro temido por los cazadores arruinó varias de sus rutas comerciales dedicadas a la venta de lobos... y después lo mató.

-¿Viste a Sasuke después de todo eso?

-No.

Tenten guardó silencio después de eso y después sonrió divertida.

-Es una... historia interesante.

-¿Crees en ella?

Tenten soltó una risa divertida.

-¿Bromeas?, ni un poco, de ningún modo me enamoraría de un humano y menos de un cazador... -sonrió hacia él- definitivamente tienes mucha imaginación pero fue entretenida.

Neji se levantó y de arrodilló junto a ella, todos los instintos de Tenten se alarmaron su cuerpo se tensó y las garras y los colmillos picaban por salir.

-La historia no ha terminado aun y prometiste quedarte hasta el final -la tomó de la mejilla y se acercó a ella, Tenten quedó inmóvil haciendo contacto visual en todo momento con aquellos ojos del color aperlado de la luna -así que cumple tu promesa Tenten, quédate conmigo hasta el final.

Y segundos después la besó.

* * *

y bien bueno este es el último capítulo de esta historia, wiii al fin la terminé he de confesarles que al principio solo iba a dejar donde encuentran a hinata pero luego se me ocurrió lo de Sasori y una cosa llevo a la otra y salió esta mezcla de capítulos rara a la que acabo de dar un fin jaja mi idea principal era un cliché de amor imposible entre especies, al principio dije "mmm Neji como lobo no estaría mal, sería sexy" pero luego pensé "Tenten quedaría más graciosa e infantil" así que así salió la historia desarrollándose, es la primera historia que tomaba a Sasuke espero haberlo hecho bien? ﾟﾘﾅ? bueno espero que les haya gustado, en verdad agradezco todos sus comentarios y el que hayan llegado hasta el capitulo final, gracias infinitas gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia, me alegra saber que se la pasaron aunque sea un ratito entretenidos❤️❤️❤️ espero que se encuentren bien nos estamos leyendo en otra de mis historias si ustedes quieren ❤️❤️❤️ con deseos de inspiración Lucinda? ﾟﾤﾗ?


End file.
